My Road
by Killer-Chan
Summary: On Sophie's 18th Birthday; she was given the artefact known as The Apple from her Grandfather, resulting the discovery of...timetravel! Without her control; she is sent back in time to the year 1191; where she meets a certain Assassin. AltairXOC
1. Prologue

Hi, um, I have probably abounded a lot of fanfictions lately. So I have decided to start a new one. Makes no sense? Doesn't have too! Whoop! Anyways, my writings a little rusty, so be nice folks. I can do only my best here. I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything that belongs to the game or characters. Enjoy the fic folks!

_In a barren land, three figures stand. A clear blue sky hangs above them. A tall white robed woman stands, her hood completely covering her face, only her lips were to reveal. _

"_**Till this day forward, for this till fit in your crime you both will be separated for a thousands years. Both sent in different streams of time."**__ The white robed woman said as she pointed her long finger at the man and woman. They both shared an agonising look of despair; the woman fell to the floor, covering her eyes with her hands, muffling the sounds of her cries. The man bends down and gently grabs her shoulders to lift her back up. He out stretched his arms and embraced the woman with fresh tears rising in his eyes._

_The robed woman looked down onto the couple with a sneer, out stretching her hands and flexing her fingers. Murmuring something underneath her breath. _

_The woman looked up to the man and desperately wrapped her arms around the man's broad neck to hug. The man brought his hand up and caressed the woman's soft cheek, smiling softly. With tears staining her eyes, she smiles weakly, but filled with love._

"_I love you Adam…" the woman said as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek._

"_I love you too Eve," the two then shared a loving kiss from one and another. Breaking away from another, Adam's eyes become wide as he looked back to one of his hands, slowly to the fingers to the palm, strands like clear blue strings, and escape from him. _

_He was disintegrating._

_Eve gasps and stares sharply at the robed woman, her eyes too widen as she noticed the same disintegrating was happening to her, only around her hips._

_The robed woman mouth became quicker with her speech; she looks at eve with a desperate look._

_Eve could only smile sadly, she turns to Adam again and says "Can you wait for me for a thousand years?"_

"_Always…" Adam says, his disintegrating lead him missing his whole right arm and down to his leg and working towards his torso. "I will find you Eve; this I promise."_

_Eve looks down and notices her legs were already disintegrated, only left of blue strings floating away. She faces Adam, "I too make this promise; I will search for you Adam."_

_Adam eyes droop slightly and glassing over, he smiles weakly at his lover. Eve stared at Adam, capturing every bit of his facial that she loved and remember kissing. And so did Adam, as he stared at Eve, capturing her fare skin and beauty in his mind, always wanted to remember. Until finally; Adam had been completely disintegrated, his remains of the beautifully blue strings rise slowly in the air._

_Eve faced the white robed woman again and said "Remember. __**You**__ betrayed us first." Until she too; had fully disintegrated. The blue strings intertwined with one another, a flown into the sky. Even in their death, the two lovers still shared something beautiful to one and another._


	2. Chapter 1: When in Time prt 1

Crinkled puffy sheets hung over a figure in a large bulge, the figure breathed in softly, smelling the sweet bed sheet conditioner of summer blossoms and camomile. Even though, the figure was fast asleep.

Until…

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The figure yelped in surprisement, flinging the covers in the air and falling over the ledge of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"_Moooorning sugar plump!!!" _A loud voice filled the room, standing at the end of the bed was a tall elderly woman with glasses, hiding her bright green eyes, long wavy white hair tied in a side ponytail, wearing baggy clothes that look like something in 1970's. Yep, she was a hippie grandma.

"_Happy Birthday!!" _she giggles with excitement, in a bubbly extend of emotion.In one hand she holds a tray of breakfast and a drink, the other…

"Grandma! What the- ow…" the woman said as she sat up quickly, in a daze of a sudden waking of her peaceful slumber rubbing the back of her head where she hit. She stares open mouthed slightly until she shouts "Is that a blowhorn in your hand?".

Grandma giggles in innocence and stares back at the blowhorn, "What? Oh this thing!" Her grandmother said while pretending to be in shock of the device she stares in sweet innocence. "Gosh is that what it was!" Grandma said fluttering her eyelashes; her granddaughter didn't find this funny. At all. She frowns and weakly stumbles up and heads back into bed. "Now, my sweet Sophie, it is not a birthday without breakfast in bed." Her grandma coos as she straightens the puffy quilt and places a tray of warm hot breakfast. Sophie; oogles at her breakfast, her mouth slightly watering at the delicious sight.

"Cinnamon pancakes and coffee!" Sophie chimes, her blue eyes sparkling, grabbing her knife and fork to begin wolfing down her tasty pancakes. Her grandmother sighs, smiling contently and the girl who has now becoming a woman. Admiring her granddaughter, feeling tears rising to her green eyes, Sophie was growing up, having a parent or a relative was sometimes bliss and a hardship to watch.

Sophie had short messy black hair with her sweepy styled right sided fringe; half of it was dyed purple. Pale soft complexion, she wasn't super skinny (size 10), but she had a lovely curvy body. There was no complaints about her boobs too, she remembered at her gigs, she had guys starring at them when she weared her tight tee-shirts. She was in stereotype terms a goth/rocker; the worse she was ever called was an emo. The last dude called her that, proclaiming she slashed her wrists and wrote poetry, she kicked him so hard in the balls that the dude was sent to hospital by the possibility that his penis was broken in two.

Sophie had obviously a fierce temper, but was sarcastically funny and kind hearted.

Sophie looked up with a mouthful of pancakes feeling the content looks of her grandmother. Sophie blushed slightly, gulping down the mouthful pancakes and slugging down a hot cup of coffee. "What?" Sophie questioned.

Sophie's grandma stroked a strand of hair out of her granddaughters face and says "I wish you grandfather was here to see you grow, well knowing him he is and peering from heaven's clouds," Grandma remarked and made Sophie laugh and giving the elder woman a soft smile. "He is probably laughing his head off still about the whole blowhorn thing." Sophie's grandmother chuckled and pats Sophie's knee from the layers of quilts, "Alright love, I'll get everything ready downstairs. _You _get ready for your college trip,"

Sophie rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah. A museum of history…_fun._" Speaking with her mouth full. Her grandmother giggles, shaking her head and closing the door from Sophie's bedroom door behind her.

Sophie places the empty tray next to her and climbs out off bed, like every morning routine, she had one. It was a habit she some how got from her grandfather.

She showered, dried her hair straightened it with her straightners, brushed her teeth and grabbed her makeup bag. She places on her foundation, mascara and eyeliner. Sophie stares at her wardrobe mirror and sighs nervously.

"_Sophie there is nothing to be nervous about! So you have known him, gosh, nearly your entire life…just tell em'…" _Sophie thought as she slumped her head against the glass mirror. Her face flushed with a bright shade of pink.

Sophie lifts her head in determination, her eyes sparked and a devious smirk revealed on her pink lips. From her closet she pulled her black skinny jeans, her white tank top with bold pink lettering "Kick-Ass" on them with her black bulky knee high boots. Grabbing her soft leather jacket and putting it on and her leopard print shoulder bag and a large shoulder bag filled with her essentials. Sophie planned to stay round on of her friend's house when they go out drinking. Hey, you only 18th once. Might as well celebrate it.

Sophie grinned as she pulled her black jeans down revealing very naughty looking leopard print panties and she had a matching bra. (Don't worry this white top isn't see through and quite thick! Lucky girl!)

She dashes downstairs and enters a hallway revealing a dinning room, with flowers and a large painting of an old man with neat white hair and wearing a posh suit. He sat elegantly on a gold and red chair, with a sword by his side and his right hand tucked away in his suit's jacket. Almost like George Washington does.

Sophie notices her grandmother staring at the portrait with sadness and love in her eyes starring deeply into the painting.

Sophie eyes saddened, the memory of her grandfather came flooding back with small images of him, his happy face, smoking his pip showing her 16 year old self his travel journal, laying on the carpet dead and finally grandma and Sophie crying their eyes out.

It was hard, but Sophie always wanted to remember her grandfather, his cooky loving self.

Her grandmother passed a small glass of liquid to Sophie; she stared at it in confusion. Sophie smelt it and looked shocked. "This is scotch!" Sophie said in pure shock, the glass looked at least one shot worth of alcohol.

"Might as well," Her grandmother said as she put the bottle of scotch back in a cabinet underneath her dead husbands painting. She looks back and Sophie and grins madly.

"You will find not better scotch than your grandfather's collection,"

Sophie gave a gesture of cheers with her glass and in one quick gulp and tilts her head back and feels the warm amber Smokey taste of scotch ran down her throat. She coughed violently feeling the scotch burning her tonsils, "This is strong stuff!" Sophie bellowed out coughing violently.

Her grandmother giggled, she sits up and takes the glass from Sophie's hand and smiles; "Sit down; I have a present for you!"

Sophie did a s she was instructed, seeing through a door way, her grandmother skipped towards her with happiness and a big smile. It was a large white square box with pink and leopard print bows and decorated strings all over.

Sophie smiles whole heartedly and quickly she removed the package and peered inside the box. Her eyebrows shifted in confusion and stares directly at the object, she carefully pulled it out.

It was a round golden metal ball, with unusual markings, that seemed to glisten if you touched them. Sophie stared at it and said "Grandma…(I don't mean to be rude) what is it?"

Her grandmother, shifted her eyes slightly, "I don't know," Sophie's mouth gaped slightly "Your grandfather never told me."

Sophie stared at it with curiosity, Sophie's grandmother sighs and pokes the sphere "Your grandfather found this along his travel's around the world; I know he would want you to have it."

Sophie smile's, "It looks cool," Sophie places the golden orb in her shoulder bag, "Maybe the museum could tell what it is." Her grandmother nods in agreement while looking at a clock behind Sophie. "You better get going honey, or you will be late.". Sophie let out a yelp and shouts out "I'm off Grandma Rosie, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" Sophie said as she dashed out of the door.

Rosie walked quickly behind her and kissed her granddaughters cheek and says sweetly, "I love you too, have a great birthday!" she waves Sophie goodbye watching her running wildly for her bus while her bags went flying around her.

---

End of part 1 of this chapter! Man that took longer than I thought. Thanks; Midnight-Ninja-Of-The-Darkness, thanks for the lovely review.


	3. Chapter 2: When in Time Prt 2

_Grandma Rosie Pov:_

_Watching her leave, __it's hard, we had her for so long Gerald. One day she will find a lover and be happy. Then she might go away and start her own life. I'll be all alone again. It maybe selfishness but she is my only family. Her parents abandoned her on our door step, immediately I fell in love with her, so did my husband, god bless his soul._

"_Hey sugar!" a loud male voice interrupted my awe glance at my granddaughter and made me jump out of my skin. I'm getting old._

"_Oh, good morning Ossie" His name is really Oswald Darcie, but I call him Ossie because his parents gave him the worst name ever. _

_Ossie was an artist, he drawed the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. His skin was very dark, wearing his casual red sweater and pants with his favourite pair of brown shoes. His curly short grey hair was neat just like his moustache. _

"_Did I miss the birthday girl?" Ossie asked as he closed the door from behind him carrying a wrapped gift with him. "I'm afraid you just missed her, that girl can run." I giggled, folding my arms, feeling the wind prickle on my arms. Ossie frowned and picked up the present, he then gave a cheeky grin on his face, "Well then, I might as well wait for her. You can make me a cup of tea if you like?" he perked, I laughed, "She'll be back till tomorrow." Ossie gave a playful pout making huge puppy dog eyes as his wrinkle face scrunch up, "Can I still have that cup of tea?"_

_I laugh again, "Why not you old fart," I waved as I lead him through the hallway and into the dinning room. "I still can't believe Sophie is eighteen. Time sure does goes fast…" Ossie stares at the large painting, his face slightly crumbles into sadness, but with a soft smile on his face, "2 years man…2 years since you died Gerald…" He gave out a whisper, for not Rosie to hear him._

_He perked himself up for Rosie and booms, "So what did you get Sophie for her birthday present?". Rosie perks out from the kitchen, "Actually, it was also something from Gerald. He always said he wanted to give it to her." I said as I passed him a cup of tea. _

"_No kiddin'?" Ossie said as he sipped some tea passed his large lips, "Yes." I said happily, "It was an ornament from one of your world travels as I remember. You know that gold metallic ball with those pretty markings." _

_Ossie immediately spat out the tea in total shock, sending it flying across the table. Rosie gaped in disgust and rushes out of the dinning room to find a cloth in the kitchen to clean the mess. "Ossie!" I said in annoyance._

"_Rosie…did it slightly glistened when you touched it," Ossie said as he appeared by Rosie's side looking nervous, licking his lips. "Um, yes it did, I don't see what's the problem-"_

_Before I could finish, Ossie stormed back to the dinning room and stared at my husband's portrait, eyes narrowing in anger. I have never seen him like this before…_

_The more shocking thing was he was about to say next in anger and pointing his finger at the image of Gerald,_

"_DAMMIT Gerald, what have you done?"_

_---_

"Alright Students, follow me." Our history teacher said as he bellowed his loud voice, as it echoed through the museum. "I want all of you to get in your groups and create the collage imagery of each historian art work. You all have 1 hour and a half." The teacher shoo's off everyone and walks away to the nearest vending machine.

I grabbed my group of friends and we began walking around the suffocating museum.

"Sophie, are you really going to tell him tonight?" my friend Julie whispered in my ear, kinda gleeing in my ear at the same time, making my eardrums setting on fire…

I walked faster towards a Leonardo Da Vinci painting, getting my sketchbook out and quickly scribbling down the image with my pencil, I snatched from behind my left ear.

"Yes. For the last time woman, I am!" I whispered back louder, my cheeks going red. Julie grins at, her grin is like the cat from Alice in wonderland, it was scary, but I have known her since we were kids and that always mean she is thinking something perverted.

"Woman, get your head out of the gutter for two seconds." I mumbled out of my own embarrassment.

Julie giggles sheepishly, I turn swiftly to avoid her next perverted thought, but my face bashes head on into someone's muscular chest. It felt like hitting a brick wall "Oh man I'm so sor-" I was about to finish my sentence until I was facing the man me and Julie were talking about 2 minutes and 47 seconds ago. "Nathan!" I squeaked.

Yeah; his name is Nathan Darcell, he has been my best friend since we were kids. He started out as a quiet nerdy kid as I remember in my memories, now he is sexy, muscular hunk whom is a singer in a metal band.

(Bow chika wow wow!)

I wasn't kidding; long shiny black hair, dark chocolate eyes that shown so bright through his small eyes. His face was so handsome, strong jaw line and square facial. He was lean and built; I loved his arms, big and muscular. He wore his, sweet jesus, his tight grey shirt that revealed every inch of his might muscular form, even his six pack. I almost felt my mouth leaking with drool just by staring at it. I snap out of it, feeling his confusing stare at me. "You okay?" he asked giving me a soft sweet smile. "Um yeah, fine. I guess I'm still feeling the scotch grandma gave me this morning." I lied, it seemed to work, Julie's eye went wider than saucers and Nathan burst out laughing, "Wow, your grandma's awesome!" I laugh weakly along with him, Nathan bends over and picks up his backpack, wow, did I forget to mention he also has a nice ass I like to stare at?

Julie patted me on the shoulder and signalled me with her hands if I wanted a drink from the vending machine. I nodded, her eyes dart towards Nathan and smiles wickedly in all of her knowing as she spins to find drinks. I turn around and couldn't help but to smile, I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I skip towards him slightly; you know when you think everything is going as you planned. Wrong…so very wrong.

My teacher comes along and grabs Nathan, the crush look startled, but my teacher let go and gave him a reassuring smile. "Nathan, the university student is here if you would still like to talk to him about those options you want." Nathan beams and follows, disappearing before my very eyes. I groaned and turned quickly, groaning in frustration, I wanted to tell, it took me a whole year to make me realise my feelings for him. I sigh to myself, saying and thinking the same thing I always do, _"I'll tell him later…after a couple of drinks" _I thought.

Passing some halls in a daze, I noticed a lot of people surrounding an exhibition, feeling curiosity in my alley, I peeked through to see what was going on. In a giant glass dome, was an old looking golden scratched rectangular metal box with very unusual markings, it look like it has been dugged up recently. The sign near it called "Venice Treasure," passing through a crowd; my eyes glanced over the description. It wasn't much,

_**Found in Italy, Venice, Buried underground an abounded church that was found by construction work. Historians believe this item was around 1480. The contents inside are unknown. **_

I raise my eyebrow, I sigh and stared at the markings, I opened my shoulder bag and grabbed my sketch book, even with all the other bags I had, I was somehow stabling myself to get things in and out of them. Using my pencil I take from behind my left ear, I sketch the markings down, I noticed behind some smudges and left over clump of dirt, the marking looked like a spiked triangular shape, almost looked like snakebites to me. It was odd, but I was strangely attracted to it.

Looking down, I felt something…burning near my thigh…on my thigh! I opened my shoulder bag again and look strangely at the golden orb my grandfather left for me, it glistened wildly. My eyes searching around in confusion, I stepped forward a little each time, testing my theory correctly, the orb slightly glowed. I step back in shock. Well, there are some things that you don't see everyday. In the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw that Venice Treasure slightly jolted. I blinked my eyes, how strong was that scotch?

Quickly putting my sketchbook away, I walk towards the exit-

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" A museum guard shouts as a man wearing a white hoodie and a blonde woman running down the hall, they dashed towards me and pushed me out of the way. I fell straight on my butt, the crowd start to panic as they begin to run as more guards came…armed with guns?!

They began shooting at the blonde woman, but she rolls out of the way, taking cover behind the Venise Treasure, I want to move but confusion and fear struck me, I was like a deer in a headlights. The guard notice's me and points his gun at me, my jaw drops, before I see him beginning to shoot; my body felt a force, pushing me out of the way. My eyes shut in fear; I peeked slowly, getting my vision of a tanned man with a scar on his lip. He pushed me out of the way! Thank you stranger!

"T-Thank you!" I stuttered. the stranger nods and orders "Get out of here!" I slowly get up, "That would be difficult since their armed!" I said sarcastically as I felt the stranger grabbing my wrist to make me move where the blonde woman was hiding.

"Desmond! Shaun got it- Who's that?!" The blonde woman snap, I roll my eyes, oh Christ, is this Desmond's jealous girlfriend or something?, "A girl who somehow got mixed up with a shoot out." I said back, the blonde woman didn't look to happy for my remark. "She's stuck here Lucy," Desmond said "the piece isn't here, we were mislead-" Desmond was cut off as the screams of the guards were ended and horrible noises sounded it like it came from their bodies.

The blonde woman, perked her head to the corner, she stood up and stares forward with a questionable look. "Their dead!" she cries out.

Desmond comes out and gasp, I peek slowly, the sight startled me, I yelp to see the bodies mangled and so much blood seeped to the floor.

"What kind of a sonova bitch did this…" Desmond muttered, disgusted by the sight. He looked back at me, my body is numb, shaking with fear, the sight of my first bloodied corpses. I remember painfully seeing my Grandfather die, but this was too much.

Desmond bends over and places his hand on my shoulder, he smiles weakly and asks "Can you stand?". I nodded slowly and pulled myself up; just things couldn't get any stranger. My bag began to glow slightly, I pulled out the metallic orb, Desmond eyes widen, the orb glowed brighter and brighter, he dashed towards Lucy and cried out, "Lucy! She had it the entire time!" Desmond pointed towards me.

I begin to panic, my hand felt like it was glue, and I couldn't break free. "W-what's going on?" I cried out, confused and more frightened than I have ever been. "Sophie!" A familiar voice said, beyond the screaming of people and the pulse of the bright light from the orb. The light seemed to engulf my body.

It was Nathan, running towards to me out off breath, his shirt covered in blood and his nose bleeding. "Nathan help!" I cried out, the orb got brighter and brighter, my eyes widen as my hands on the orb became transparent with the orb until it spread to my arms and to my body, everything seemed to go bright, too bright I'm almost blinded. Everything becomes faded, a blurry image of Nathan lasts for a second, his out stretched hand nearly grabbing my wrist and then…

White…

---

My hands are still stuck to the orb as it glistens; the white area around me becomes faded, showing slight of imagery of the area around me. My body slightly floating in midair,

I landed slowly and almost gracefully in the middle of fenced area; around her were buildings high above her. People gasped in shock as they stared at her with a mixture with confusion, fear and somewhat interested. My eyes went wide and stare at the metallic ball, "Sweet Jesus…where did this thing take me…?" I whispered to myself, looking up the people around stared and stared continuously at me like I was some weirdo. It clicked on that I noticed the people dressed like, in pictures in my history text book, men wore long robes with either white sashes around their necks and the women wear long dress with sleeves and a hood that covered their facial features, only their eyes were shown. My brain clicked again…was this place…Jerusalem or something…? My brain started jumbling with questions and random answers in my head that made absolutely no sense at all. I shifted my eyes around, everyone is _still _starring, and it was really uncomfortable. Think Sophie, think….

I waved at them with my free hand and said "Hi…where am I?" I asked very nervously, in a quick flash, people in grey hoods jumped from ledges, stone walls and from the large building in front of me. And in a quick speed, they pulled out, what it look like that quick, swords and held threateningly pointed at my throat. My body froze and my eyes bugged out in fear. Out of the hooded men, one in particular came out similar to the others, the person coolly walked out and stands high above the rest over the building stair arch near the circular fence I was trapped with the sword wielding people. But his hooded outfit was crystal white, only his nose and mouth revealed, with a scar on the right side of his lip.

I thought this in my mind…heck I am going to say this out loud. I'm going to die anyways.

"I'm _**fucked**_ aren't I?"

---

You all wanna ask… there was some hints in this chapter, kinda relates the category of AC2, but it kinda will. Only…okay spoiler alert here folks, this is like a first story part to the next one will conclude on this one. Makes sense? I hope It did…

I have been getting not many reviews…. Oh well…

Hopefully, the funny stuff will come in much more and relate lots of my plot I am adding, did anyone catch on Sophie meeting Desmond in a quick second or two? Tee hee hee…


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting's

Questions and answers left scrambling in my mind. What is this orb my grandfather left me? Who were those people, Desmond and Lucy? How those guards were murdered while we were hiding? What was that orb's bright light? Where am I? And who the hell are these hooded bastards whom nearly killed me?!

And why the hell did they throw me in a dungeon!?

_---__Flashback---_

"_I'm __**fucked **__aren't I?" I said feeling a stone in my stomach, the grey hooded men still kept their swords close to my throat. I could have sworn one of them chuckled slightly with my fearful melodramatic sentence. _

"_Assassin! This white woman is a demon!"__ One of the people in the crowds shouted, my eyes go wide in anger and I spat "Who are you calling a demon!?"._

"_Yes! We all saw her appear using her power! Kill her!" another person cried out, obviously these people fear what they don't understand. So in this case it was ironic of them to judge me so quickly._

"_SILLENCE!" a loud commanding male voice boomed over the area, out the door, beyond the arch staircase was a man in black robe and with a long beard. He slowly walked beside the white hooded figure, raising his hand in a gesture of leadership._

_I could feel his eyes on me though I couldn't see them from my distance, his head movement stopped as it stared at the orb that was held in my right hand._

"_Through the child into the dungeon, I will question her later." __The black hooded man bellowed as he threw his arm toward the large castle or fortress behind him, walking very fast towards the doors._

"_Master?" I could hear the white hooded man say as he followed his 'master'. The grey hooded men pulled their swords away, still holding by their sides. Two of them each grabbed of my arm tightly, I winced in the tight feeling. I struggled, gritting my teeth, I shouldn't say this, __and grandma told me it wasn't lady like…_

…

…

…

…

_Screw it._

"_LET ME GO YOU COCKSUCKERS!!!!" that was my last scream; towards the entire trip down towards the flight of stairs in the large fortress, a massive hall revealed many dungeons with iron bared walls, but I fought them by kicking and screaming._

_---Flashback end---_

Yep, that's how it all happen.

They threw me in here with my stuff, in all good news; I think I kicked one of the grey hooded men in the face. That made me smirk even more.

I stare bored at the orb; I had mix feelings towards it since my experience of having the damned thing. Anger. Hate. Confused and Love.

I slumped back my head gently on the dungeon cell's brick wall, the cell was typical cell. I only seen them in movies but, taking all my surroundings, torches hanged in walls lighted, it was pretty dark in here, barely any light in here compared the torches, no barred windows I haven't seen yet. Inside my cell was nothing much but a bad smell and a pile of hay. I dared not go near it. The thought of a huge rat squirming inside made me cringe.

---_Above from the Dungeons---_

"She broke my noooseee!!!!" one of the grey hooded men screamed their lungs out. Blood seeped through his nose rapidly; it soaked through his top half of his uniform. His nose was in three different places, bruises all around his nose and spread to his cheeks.

"Oh wow, she really kicked you hard in the face!" One of the other assassins's laughed.

The white hooded assassin stridded up to the broken nosed young man, he out stretched his hand and placed in-between his index finger, scrunched up like a claw and gripped slightly on the broken nose. The young man, tearing up from the immense pain, stared at the deadpanned face of the man in front of him slightly in fear.

"M-M-Master A-Al-…what are you-"

CRUNCH, which was the exact same sound of his nose being put back in place.

The young lad screamed, in pain, till the entire fortress heard him. The white hooded man forced of the young man's head tilt back and grabbed the young lad's hand to grip his own bruised nose.

"Keep your head back until the blood stops." The white hooded man said plainly. The young lad and some other grey hooded figures escorted him down the stairs.

"Master? Is there something wrong?" the white hooded figure asked as he addressed himself towards an elderly man in black robes.

"No my son." He said calmly, facing towards the window without looking towards the white hooded figures direction. "When you're down questioning her, bring her to me."

The white hooded figure nodded and replied "Yes master."

The white hooded man turn to his heel, but before he could go, the master's voice spoke out "Maybe…-"

_---Down Below…---_

I groaned in frustration, using my hand to support my head to lean, flexing my fingers into my hair. Worry seeped into my brain, how long were these people going leave me here? Was I _really _going to die? I must have been down here for hours…

A sudden slam of a door in the distance, made my body jump. My head immediately turns to the barred prison door and wall. I jump to my feet, clenching my fists. I'm scared. I want to wake up now. I want to start out again, waking up to grandma's smile and her cinnamon pancakes, seeing my friends, celebrating my birthday and finally confessing my feeling's to Nathan.

But the entire time of being here, I have been pinching myself trying to wake up or praying to the orb to take me back to the museum. But it didn't. I really am here.

"Come at me you son of a bitch" I hiss, I'm shaking, whatever happens, happens. But I can't go down without fighting at least. I hear loud footsteps slowly walking down the stone stairs I was dragged down.

Passing the entrance like a ghost was the white hooded man. He made my body shiver. I gulp the sight at him. He was tall, his white robed outfit was tied fitly around him, and he seemed broad, maybe even muscular. There were brown leather sashes; they held knives and a sword that clinged to him, the leather strap ended clipped together with a silver like broach on his chest. Around his stomach was a red sash wrapped around his abdomen, a longer sash drooped down and above the red sash, a layer of a chunk of leather that, I had to admit looked really cool. His foot wear… looked like something a ninja would wear. Especially, both his arms had a leather buckled arm wrap. But, on his left arm was a metal plate type arm mechanism. I got…an eerie feeling just looking at it. The torches flickered slightly, making me look up to his face, well sort of. His hood, up close, almost resemble at the pointed beak of an eagle. It carefully covered his eyes; his skin was very tanned, even though I could only see barely half of his face. I recognise him easily; maybe it was his lip scar. But for some reason, I could tell without seeing his eyes he might defiantly be handsome. I tried so hard not to grin at that thought. Actually I wanted to slap myself for thinking that. This could be the guy who could kill me with one of his blades. Somehow, the word blade led my eyes fall down to the metal arm plate, down towards his hand- my eyes slightly widen. The man was missing a ring finger!

The awkward stares were…

Well… awkward…

"Can I be the one to break the silence here by asking your name?" I asked, the staring from this guy was like piercing icicles. Aiming at my head.

The white hooded man stares up slightly, still can't see his eyes with that hanging shadow from his hood, "And why should I reveal to my name to you, woman?" his voice was thick, calm and slightly cold. And he was rude!

"Well your 'master', maybe you and your buddies threw me in this dungeon for no reason," I said cocking an eyebrow, folding my arms and slumping on my side with a bit of an attitude. "I think you owe me an explanation and a name at least for that. To this _woman._"

The white hooded man stepped closer to the barred cell; his face close, I step closer slightly, very close, face to face.

"My name is Altair Ibn La'Ahad." Altair said, he smelled like sand and dessert fruit, yeah, that's how close he was. "And yours, woman?"

I smirked slightly while replying "Sophie Vionette." I unfolded my arms; it was time to get serious. "Alright, start talking," I said slightly narrowing my eyes at him, "So what's it going to be? Be blunt sugar, you going to leave me here to rot or are you going to let me go, I prefer the second choice." he looked at me quite surprised, but he immediately sneered at me and growled "How dare you speak to me like that." I roll my eyes at him, "Woman should never talk back to men like that."

The bastard was obviously avoiding that question.

"Who died and made you boss?" I snapped back "This woman _can _talk back."

He was baring his teeth at me, for someone who was so calm; he sure was getting angry pretty easily. "Because I'm the one who can get you out of that prison cell," He took a frustrated breath and exhaled out. I wanted to reply to that, but I couldn't, it just left my mouth gape slightly. "Very well, you wish for me to be blunt and I will." Altair said with a hint of sarcasm. He had a point. That wasn't a good thing. "I was ordered by my master to question you,"

I cocked my eyebrow at him in a questionable look on my face, "Question me?"

"The people in the training arena, they witnessed you appearing in midair, the master believe it has relation to your Piece." He said pointing at my orb near my bag, my face scrunched even more confusion; I stepped near it and picked it up. "Piece?" I step back close to this "Altair", holding the orb, it glistens slightly in the light. He stares at it slightly baffled.

"We too have a similar artefact; we were able to obtain it from you _Templar's. _I need not to tell you in such … _detail. _"

"Templar?"

"Where did you get the piece? How did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my gra-" I butted my lip, it was painful. I was about to burst in tears saying the word grandfather. He perked his eyebrow at me. "None of your business!" I said quietly, I think he could see how sad I looked, I hear him sigh again in frustration, "Very well. How did you appear in Masyaf?"

"You got me. I don't know how I did it either," I said shrugging, starring at the, now I know what it was called, Piece Of Eden in my hand and then it hit me. "Where am I exactly?" I said, I never heard of that place before. At least I…kinda knew where I am.

"Masyaf, the land of Syria."

"O…k." I said, still not to sure. I am going have to find a map and see.

"The Master would like to ask you some questions related to the Piece Of Eden, in your case, seeing us and learning about us would get you immediately executed."

I am truly terrified; I'm putting on a brave face. But I can tell…he is being blunt like I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Templars?" I stare at the orb, "Piece? Piece of what?" I look at him. He is just starring at me. It's starting to really irritating me.

He blinks slightly and says "You truly have no idea do you."

"No shit Sherlock." I said as I stared at him deadpanned. Altair pulled out something from his buckled armband, it was a key, and he unlocked the barred door and opened it.

"Come, I have asked you the questions. You have replied. And now the master will see and judge you." The shadow disappeared from his face from that hood, oh damn, he really is handsome. His eyes are chocolate brown and his cheek bones are nice with his nose and lips. Oh damn. "You might want to answer those questions carefully."

_---Altair's Pov---_

Leading the woman called Sophie out of her cell, and slowly walking up the stone stairs. I ready my blade in case she wishes to be brave and tries to strike me. I look back slightly, seeing she carried her luggage, her head down, her hair covering her face. I am unable to read what she is feeling right now. She was…sad earlier when I asked about where she got the Piece Of Eden from. It is not on my concern to worry on others personal matters.

I can see why the civilians called her a demon.

She is the oddest looking woman I have ever seen. She is obviously white, like the ones that reside in the land of Acre; the British reside in that area. Funny, her accent is not familiar with them. But she looks pale, is she ill I wonder?

Her hair is even odder, it frightened me just the sight of it. Half her hair was black and the other was…purple. Is that even possible?

There were strange black lines round her eyes, they were blue. Almost like the sky…

My mind snaps from her eyes, her clothes were strange too.

Was she a sorceress? A legion with the Templars?

Either that, I have never heard the Templars took in women into their cult and their way, was she a whore? Her clothes seemed unusual, she must be one…? She was…beautiful. I will admit it.

But now…still strangely…the master's words still startle me.

"_Maybe__… she should join the creed."_

_----_

_Dun dun duuuuun!!! Huurrray! Yeah! Now I can get some sleep…_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They were great! You know…they make me update faster…(hint hint)_

_Lol oh how I love cliffhangers._


	5. Chapter 4: Welcoming is new ways

Altair leads me upstairs, from the depths of the dungeon. My boots made clomping sounds as we head up on stone steps, Altair opens the door by pushing it with his right hand, out stretching his fingers on the door, the missing ring finger was a dead give away. He pressed his back against the door to support it without swinging back and signalled me with his head to walk in front of him. He stares at me with cold eyes as I walk by quickly, I could just feel the daggers aiming at the back of my head. I have a feeling…he doesn't hang out with women much, huh?

The hall we came in was very large, stairs leaded to either downstairs to layers of bookcases and men with white robes; it must be a library and scholars. That was so obvious I noticed that now.

Up more stairs, I come across a large area with a table and more bookcases, there standing near a large window, was the black robed 'master' waiting for us. Erm, me…?

My heart was pounding, it felt like in one of those cartoon shows when the heart pops out your chest, all bloody, all of a sudden the heart animates legs and starts running away to hide in the nearest bin or two.

He slowly turns; his eyes were like two tiny black stones, completely dark and unravelled. His dark tanned skin hanged in wrinkles as his medium grey beard in whiter shades. His black beady eyes kept starring at me, he walked slowly towards the large table and picked up chair and placed on the other side where I was and placed it there gently. "Sit." The old master commanded, he slowly walked to the other side of the table, hands together. I walked towards the chair he offered and I willingly sat down gently, I immeadiately sat up straight, my nerves were acting up again, I repeatedly graced the Piece of Eden's markings with my thumb, feeling the cool metal object in my hand as I noticed in the corner of my eye…I think I saw it glowed slightly. This was the man who was judging my life. Either at this point…I might be screwed.

If all comes to worse…I should try running.

Judging by those guy's before, of how fast they were.

I probably wouldn't get too far.

"Child, do you know the object that is in your hand?" he asked with his clear husky voice as looked at me. "Yes," I squeaked, I cleared my throat to try and calm myself "Altair told me it was the Piece Of Eden." I replied slightly looking at the white hooded man who stood further away from me.

The 'master' looked at Altair and asked "You have questioned the woman?" Altair stepped forward nodded in reply towards his master question.

"Yes, I have asked a learned the fact the female has no knowing or any intelligence relation to the Piece or, of what anything."

My head snapped towards Altair, I could feel my eyes heating in flames of rage. He really was an asshole, "I also believe that there is no possible way any Templar would have a place for her in any aspect, and she seems weak and unuseful. But her language is quite disrespectful and colourful; she is obviously from another land that it is not obviously around in this area."

My _colourful _language huh…

Oh I'll show you colourful language! I took a deep breath and shout "You just getting back at me for calling your fucking buddies cocksuckers huh!? Well it is a bit of a sausage fest in this fortress huh!" I snapped back, I can see the 'master' taken back by my words with a startled expression, shifting his eyes back and forth.

Altair looked at me in confusion, "You are mistaken. We do not sell meat,"

He wasn't getting it. I rolled my eyes at him and cross my arms. "I meant that you all are _gay."_

Altair looked even more confused, he stuttered slightly, I smirk, was he finally getting it? "I'm happy?"

Maybe not.

Face palming myself, I stared back at him frowning until I cried out in frustration, "_**Homo-sexual!" **_Altair thought on that and immediately stared at me with such hate in his eyes.

The 'master' chuckled in amusement but he gave me the sternest eyes I have _ever _seen. "My name is Al Mulam, I am the master of Masyaf and the fortress of our creed." He bowed slightly towards me. I blinked slightly, but I could feel this friendly old man was just a face from maybe his other side. "My name is Sophie Vionette." I replied back, Al Mulam bowed his head slightly in a sign of acknowledgement. He walked over to one of his shelves, at the middle layer of the shelf, he picked out a gold oval like egg piece with spiked crown like top and bottom he placed it on the desk. I stare confusingly at it, I felt a strange pulse in my hand where the Piece was, and I look down seeing it glow slightly.

"Yes. We too, have a Piece," Al Mulam said, he opened the oval box by splitting he crown like features to side and press the tip of the oval box, to let open upwards. Al Mulam picked out from the ovaled box…ANOTHER PIECE IDENTICAL LIKE MINE!

"Now child, tell me. Where are you from?"

And the questioning begin,

"I am from England."

"England?"

"Yes, it's er, a long, long away from here." I weakly laughed.

"But your voice doesn't sound like the residence of Acre?"

I stare confusingly at him, frowning slightly and muttered "_Where?_"

I cleared my throat and replied "I'm half American, half Italian. My mum was Italian and my dad was an American." I say as I smiled. That's what I only know about them from Grandma Rosie.

Al Mulam stared confusingly at me. "Is that even allowed?"

I stared at him, I'm stuttering like an idiot.

"No matter." He said waving his hand at the subject as if he just decided he was not interested anymore.

He picked up his Piece of Eden, he played around with it by twisting it with his fingers and with the palm of his hand.

I gasp seeing it, the two Pieces glow together, and I stare at it for a while. Transfixing on the beautiful gold vibrant glows and colours they gave off, and the white tint glow from the markings.

I stare at Al Mulam and said bluntly,

"You want my Piece, don't you?"

Al Mulam chuckled all knowing "You're a clever girl," He then pet _his_ Piece of Eden and sighed "Altair, hold the girl."

The white hooded man, Altair immediately grabbed me by my shoulders, I yelp in pain, his fingers were long and I felt them getting tighter as it gripped my collar bone. "Hey!" I cried out, I stare at him, I hear a strange metal sound like _'shing' _where his missing ring finger was…my eyes dart towards it, I swallow hard seeing a thin blade poking me, it was sharp, _very sharp, _I could feel it even through my leather jacket. I could feel Altair's breath creeping at the back of my neck and near my ear. It sends me shivers down my spine.

, he stares at me, and gripping the Piece in one hand he outstretched his other hand, flexing his fingers almost longing for my golden orb, in his eyes seemed craved power. "Children should never-" I stare at him unsure with wavering emotions, the golden orb glowed white, Al Mulam eyes went wide, a sound of sizzling pierced my ears. I gasped the sight, the black robed master screaming in pain as the Piece of Eden burning his hand, bits of his flesh bubble and I see some drip from his hand. His eyes water in pain, Altair let's me go and I stand up in shock.

"Oh my god!" I cry out, the piece stops glowing and floated slightly from the badly burned hand, as the orb floated before our eyes, it hand strands of flesh and blood, I could feel my stomach reacting slightly, almost making me vomit at the sight, and at speed it literally _flew _into my hands. I stare in shock at the thing; also I found a stand of long flesh on it that made me gag. Coming back to reality, Altair franticly tries to aid his master as he hissed and his breathing became raspy, he wobbled as he lost his balance and fell to the floor, steadying himself with his knee. I stare in shock, "I had a feeling this might…happen…" Al Mulam winces in pain, breathing in and out rapidly, clutching his wrist, trembling in immense pain. I cringed at the sight, some flesh hanged up, probably going to leave a scar, and blisters began to form, it looked like it stung like a bitch.

Altair darted his head towards me, more men came from no where, all in white robes tending towards their masters wound. "What did you do?" Altair shouted at me with anger, I gaped back at him "I didn't do anything!" I shouted back melodramatically, "Just because this piece prefers to me than him," pointing at Al Mulam, "Doesn't mean you have to point the finger at me!"

"I don't know what's more painful. This wound or you both screeching at one of another." Al Mulam said bitterly as he hissed in pain again. The master stares at me, "Forgive me child, I did not mean to aggravate you." He weakly said as he stood, the white heavy robed men scattered everywhere to find medical treatment for their master. "I wanted to make sure the contents were true,"

"Contents?" I replied confused.

"Yes," The white robed men applied ointment, leaves (They could be herbs) and a bandaged it up tightly, covering his entire hand. He looks outside his large window, heck even I saw what was outside. It was already night, I must have been here longer than I thought.

"It is late child, we will lend a room for you for the night," Al Mulam said as he walked towards me and signalled me with his good hand, to follow him. I grabbed my stuff and followed him, turning my head to Altair I stuck my tongue at him and dashed after the old master down some stairs, "Master I must object this! Why must this girl stay?" Altair shouted as he followed us, down the stairs leading to a large hall where I saw the scholars and the library. The master scolded Altair in a harsh tone, "Hush Altair, I will explain later." As Al Mulam, signalled some guards to open the gates leading outside. I peeked through, seeing a large garden and pillars. Lanterns light up, a woman with long wavy white hair wearing a red wrap with gold trimmings, she was really beautiful, even at old age. It startled me for a bit, her face showed age but her eyes were brown, but I saw a yellow tint outlet in her pupils. She hand henna tattoos down her right arm with patterns and swirls that lead to her fingertips. She was barefooted with red painted toes, she was very elegant and her stance was tall and strong. She was thin, but the most surprising, she smiled at me with such warmth.

"Husband," the woman said softly rich voice, she bows slightly in politeness.

"Hello Meera," Al Mulam smiles as he approached her kissing her sweetly on her forehead. The woman, Meera, notices the bandaged hand and stares in shock as she gasps at the wound. "Your hand!"

"Ah, yes, I acted on my own foolishness and curiosity to lead me to this wound. It was in my own fault, do not worry, the scholars and doctors attended to me quickly." Al Mulam says as he stroked Meera's cheek with care.

He pushes me forward and says "This girl needs a bed for tonight, will you look after our new guest?"

Meera smiles weakly and replies "Of course." She places her arm round my shoulder and looks at me up and down; she is looking at me like I am some sort of alien from another planet. "Come, you will stay with us."

I stare back, Al Mulam smiled and waved at me with his non-wounded hand, he also used that hand to take Altair's shoulder and push him back outside. Before, I turned to face forward where Meera was taking me. Altair head turned to stare at me, his hood covering his eyes but his lips were sneering. And it absolutely sended chills down my spine.

--------------

Meera lead me a joint building near the fortress, just outside their garden. She opened a bronze door and held the door for me to enter.

"Thanks," I said as I walked in carrying my luggage, also holding onto the Piece Of Eden with my other free hand. I walk through a corridor, the walls were yellow, drapes hung above the walls, and they were decorated with red and golden patterns. Doors went along with floral white fenced like stands along hallways opening arches, Merra went passed me in high speed; I followed after her with haste.

Along the way, I hear giggling sounds coming from behind a brown wooden door with a golden door knob. Meera opens the door, inside there were at least twelve girls. All giggling, putting on jewellery and brushing their hair. Were these girls Al Mulam's and Meera's daughters?

Meera raised her arms high over her the side of her head and clapped her hands loudly. The girl's stopped what they were doing; they went dead silent and stared obediently at the elderly woman. "Girl's, we have a guest tonight." The elderly woman steps aside and sways her hand into my direction. The girls stare wide eyed and gave out a 'oooh' and 'ahhh' at my direction, they looked like they were about to pounce at me any moment, once Meera gives the thumbs up and says okay.

I am praying to god that she doesn't.

"I will prepare you somewhere to sleep; I'll let you get to know the girls here."

_Mother fucker._

I smiled weakly at them, it all happened so fast, they literally lunged at me. I think I just saw my life, flash before my eyes.

"Oh my!" all the girls squealed, I felt them touching me on my face, groping me in places that made me blush and tugging on my hair.

"What fair skin she has! It is so pure!" One of them cooed and giggled as her tanned hands touched my cheeks. "Her hair is so funny! It is short like a boy's." another giggled hard as I felt soft tugs.

Another gasps "Look, her hair has two colours! AMAZING!" I yelp in surprise as I felt at least 4 hands groping my waist "She has a lovely figure!"

"Are you our new sister?" one of them squeaked as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

I span my head to one of the girl's direction, _"sister?!" _

Looking properly at the girls, that were surrounding me in a circular formation. They all looked similar to one and another. Dark hair, tied in a high ponytail with their hair slicked back, tanned skin, slim bodies and wore silk puffy pants and silk tube tops, wearing gold jewellery and they were very pretty. Only one of them stood out, three of them in fact.

One of them was very small; she had short wavy brown hair and large dark eyes. She looked so cute!

Snapping back from the stare at the small girl and replied "What do you mean? Are you Al Mulam's daughters?"

The moment I said 'daughters', they all looked at each other and burst out in shrill of laughter, one of them was able to talk through it "d-d-daughters? Oh my, we are his _cauntician's!_"

My brain felt like it was about to explode…. Did…did they just say what I think they just say…oh my god.

"But Meera-"I stuttered, Meera walked in, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your bed is ready for you, you will be sharing a room with Serah."

The small girl popped out from the other girls, eagerly starring at me with a big grin on her face. "Nice to meet you Serah, I'm Sophie."

"Y-yes, n-nice to meet you too! I am happy to have another sister here."

Meera glares at Serah, "She is not your sister. She is a guest, the master would will decide later on." Meera lifts her glaring gaze at the tiny Serah, she waves her hands at the other girls, "Carry Lady Sophie's belongings into the room," The girls eagerly grabbed my stuff from my arms and my shoulders and dashed off excitedly out the room by the opened arch, disappearing before my eyes. I clutch hard onto the Piece Of Eden near my chest, almost fearing they were going to rip it from my hands. Meera giggles, she politely brush her fingers against her lips. "Sophie is it?" Meera asks quirking her eyebrow, I nod in reply. "The girls have quickly taken to you. Come your belongings must be ready for you."

"You really didn't have to ask them to take my stuff, let alone unpack it." Meera shushed me and strided along as she linked arms with me, taking me beyond the arch door, passing some yellowed walls, draped with satin red decorations, flowers, vases, and very Arabic designs and patterns all around. We came to another archway; it was small, peeping through…

Well this is something you don't see everyday.

My under is being fondled, the girls are wearing them on their heads and lets not forget, they are using them like slingshots.

"What are you doing with my BRA'S!" I yelp embarrassment,

"What strange devises these are, are they weapons?" One of the girls said as she pinged my bra from the far corner of the room.

"Their for my boobs!!" I cry out snatching them from the corner of the room. The girls eyes widens and giggled, one of the girls ran up to me and gropped my boobs, my mouth hanged, "These are torture devices? Your boobs are nice, you where these things everyday?" another girl asked. She was still touching my boobs.

Meera snap her fingers, "Girls! Respect Lady Sophie's belongings and her…_assists_." The girl who was groping my boobs, immediately let go and look embarrassed. Meera sighed in exhaustion and waved her hands to move or join her "Come now, there is enough excitement for tonight, lets all head to bed."

They all waved at me goodnight, Meera was like a strict mother, pointing towards the archway, until all of them left in a scurry. Meera looks at me and gently walks in my direction. She cups my face with her tanned wrinkly skin and places a tender kiss on my forehead, I breathed in deeply the smell of her flowery scent. She left her lips off my forehead and says softly "Goodnight Sophie, may you have sweet dreams."

She gently lets me go and elegantly leaves the room. I felt tears rising my eyes, it reminds of how Grandma Rosie says goodnight to me. I wonder if she knows I am gone. She must be worried about me.

Serah approaches me smiling, "Your bed is here," I turn to see my bed, layers of Arabic carpet, my fingers brush upon them, they were very soft, layers of large silk cushions lay around in soft different colours and a thin quilt. My bed was near an opened window, which had a perfect view of the full moon. The lighting in the room was perfect with red candles and dimmed light from the small fiery blaze.

Serah smiles at me "Meera is wrong. You are our sister, I would like for you to be our sister." She says as she lay on her bed. I was startled by that.

"I must warn you." I smiled "As a sister, I would kick the crap out of anybody that messes with them."

Serah smiles, her eyes droop and she immediately fell asleep. I aww'd myself and rummage through my bags, I stripped to my underwear and pulled out my silky night dress, the thin straps sat softly on my bra straps. I sigh to myself. I pulled myself into the bed and layed my head onto the silk cushions, giving a big yawn, I muttered

"Happy Birthday to me."

Then…I fell asleep.

----------------

Al Mulam stares at his window, the full moon shone brilliantly in its white shine. Starring down at his bandaged hand and gave a weak smile.

"You wanted to see me master?" A voice came from behind him.

"Yes Altair, forgive me for calling you at such a late hour." Altair shook his head, "Think nothing of it master."

Al Mulam stood and pulled out some documents from his book shelf with his good hand. "I want to talk about the girl, Sophie." Altair sighed and groaned in that name. He was shocked himself for reacting that way.

"I have read about the Piece of Eden, not much but…" Al Mulam says, Altair looked at his master in curiosity.

"_Thy Piece can be used, but not whole heartedly. If thy have been chosen, the piece can become more." _Al Mulam said as he read the context from the document.

Altair eyes widen "You mean to say, Sophie's Piece chose her?"

Al Mulam nodded "Yes. It protects itself because it has already chosen, as you can see," Al Mulam chuckled weakly at his bandaged hand.

"But master, what of the piece that the creed has?" Altair asks walking closer towards his master, "Aye Altair, it will lend us it's power, but it has not chosen us."

Altair bit his lips thinking on this,

"Altair, I have called you here on this hour more than just the discussion of the piece."

"Master?"

"As you recall, I want the girl to join the creed." Altair sighed as he remembered. "The wielder of the piece is known only to be strong, but by the user."

"Master…what are you saying…?"

"Altair, my boy," Al Mulam grinned like a cat and said "I want you to train her. To become a great warrior."

* * *

WHOOOO ITS DOOOONE!!!

Sorry I didn't update earlier on, my internet broke and I got a virus on my computer for 2 weeks. Yeah I finished this 2 weeks ago!

GAH! THANKS TO ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFULLL!!! I AM ON BREAK FROM UNIVERSITY!!!!! Whoop!! Enjoy!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Day 1

Sirens were the only sounds through the streets. Policemen aimed nothing but unanswered clues, scratching their heads, some questioning students, guards and simple visitors. Some shake their heads, in truth they don't know anything in any sort, policemen rolled out 'crime scene' yellow banners tabbed across the outskirts of the museum. A pale blue Mercedes pulls up at the Museum. Grandma Rosie jumps out, pushing back strands of white hair away from her distraught face. Ossie locked the car and ran towards the museum; he takes Rosie's hand and skips ahead the steps.

"Where is she?" Rosie cries out, grabbing one of the policemen by his uniform, spinning towards the frantic elderly, eyes bulging and fist clenching tightly on the dark blue uniform. "Where is my sweet granddaughter? She's okay right? Please answer me!"

Rosie's eyes glassed over with fresh tears, "Please…Please…." She said softly, her voice crumbling with every word she spoke.

"…Please…"

Rosie fell to the concrete floor, fresh tears rolling down her wrinkled cheeks, her voice croaked and heaved with despair. Still clinging onto the policeman's uniform. More men formed round her, trying to lift her to her feet.

"Maa'm please, only the guards were murdered, we are questioning everyone. Please, I know this is difficult for you-"

"No shit you pig!" Rosie barked in despair and rage, her _only_ granddaughter…gone.

Her _only_ family.

Why take her? It is her birthday today… she wanted to go out with her friends, have fun…come home and she would tell her everything.

"Rosie," Ossie whispered low, he licked his lips and spoke out softly "C'mon baby doll, let's talk to her friends they might know something."

Rosie swallowed hard and steadied herself, the uniform that Rosie had fist clenched, began to slowly let go. Leaving crinkles from her clenched hands, as she let go. The officer smiled weakly, he nodded at other men, and they went off and whispered to more officers in the area. A policewoman stomped through with her huge boots and a large black/green trench coat drooped over her ankles. She held a plastic cup; she smiles through her large lips and strands of wavy black hair covering her eyes. She approaches Rosie and offers her the cup. "Drink." The woman said in her rich voice.

Ossie smiles and tips his hat in a gesture of greet. The old man nudges his friend to take the cup of water, he eyes her and smiles. Her hands shaking, taking the cup and placing it on her lips to take a sip.

"Thank you,"

"Detective Debbie Monrow," the woman said without delay and stuck out her hand, Rosie looks at the female detective and shakes her hand, "A homicide was placed here today, five guards brutally murdered and your granddaughter is missing,"

Rosie fumes at the detective, she shuts her eyes, and she doesn't want to hear this so bluntly from someone so casually. "We have some students questioned, and two of them her friends I believe,"

Rosie walks off, turning her head towards the detective; Ossie holds onto his hat and follows Rosie in full speed, "Nathan and Julie, right?" she cries out in desperation. The detective nods, smiling weakly.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Debbie grinned as she walked off in an exhausted sigh.

* * *

"I told you before, over and over, I don't know where she is!" Nathan growled in frustration, he slammed his fist onto the steel table before him. The policemen opposite Nathan, frown at him shifting their eyes at the large teen in front of them.

"That we know, but you were the last person to see Miss Vionette, you also mentioned other students, you were knocked out by someone."

Nathan nods, he touches his bruised noise, it sore liked hell, and he could have sworn he could also feel it in his cheeks. Nathan tenses his muscular arms down to his hands; he gave them a tight squeeze as his knuckles turned white.

Nathan was taken by a bunch of policemen for questioning after getting his nose repaired by medic. He was taken in a building not to long from the "crime scene", museum, they sat him in an empty room, only with a steel table and chairs, water was given to him. I guess they tried to make him feel comfortable from all the chaos that happened.

"Do…you think that bastard who knocked me out took Sophie…?" Nathan feared asking, narrowing his eyebrows in hate, but his eyes shown of worry and fear.

"That remains to be discussed, but that is one of our options, we are considering that topic as a thought in the investigation-"

"_**ONE**_ OF THEM?" Nathan shouts as he slams the steel table as he raises to his feet, towering over the policemen, their eyes widen at the size of the teen was. They cleared their throats, one of the policemen backs away, avoiding Nathan's glare.

"Calm down kid, you won't get anywhere with that temper of yours." A policeman says bravely, as he waves his hand to gesture the black haired teen to sit down.

"And you won't get anywhere by wasting everyone's time and should go look for Sophie!" Nathan barked.

"The more you delay…! The more likely something bad will happen! For crying out loud, we have all seen and heard of all the shit you guys always miss and the people _whom_ you guys were suppose to find either are dead, sold off to another country or god knows what happen, so stop pull the wool over my eyes and go out there and start _actually_ looking for her, than standin' around like headless fucking chickens!" Nathan shouted and spat, his face reddening in anger.

"Don't you dare boy…!" one of the policemen hiss, "We are trying to-"

"_**BULLSHIT!"**_ Nathan slams his hands on the steel table again with all his might, as it left a slight dent in with the palm of his hand, the sudden bang made the second policemen jump out of his skin.

Outside the room, muffle sounds from the corridors, shouting and loud foot steps, coming closer and closer.

"Alright, where is he? Where is Nathan!?" Grandma Rosie's voice boomed, it became clearer as the footsteps became closer towards the room.

Nathan always knew that Sophie's grandma had the fiercest temper that you should not mess with, even with your life. The old woman once strangled their kindergarten teacher once just because the poor bastard wouldn't give Sophie a Band-Aid from having a small cut on her pinky finger.

Now _that _was scary.

"Ms Vio-", but before the poor guy could finish, Rosie grabbed him by his grey collar and pulled him down towards eye level, her bright green eyes went dark in anger, almost loathing in hate. "Where." Rosie hissed venomously and pursed her lips to speak more "is." Her wrinkled hands tightening his shirt, Nathan gulps at the evil eye she was giving him. "She…?"

"I don't know…" squeaked Nathan "I really don't know…there was this white light… she was crying out for help…she was holding some sort of orb and-"

Rosie pushed Nathan away forcefully away from the close contact; she frowns at him, her eyebrow quirks at the words Nathan just spoke.

"An orb…?"

The two policemen looked at each other, stepping forward towards the pair, "An orb? You mentioned about this before, something about your not telling us…?" one of the policemen suggests with a strange tone of voice. "It was a damn birthday present! That's all, now if you don't mind I would like to take this boy away and kick his ass!" Rosie barked as she pulled Nathan with one hand and charges out the room where they were questioned and darted down towards the exit down the hall.

Ossie who was quiet they entire time, in his own safety from Rosie's wrath of course. He tipped his hat again towards the police officers in a gesture of goodbye, he huffs as he turns and wobbly runs off after his friend.

The policemen stare baffled at what they just saw and what happened, one of them scratches their head picks a mobile from his trouser pocket.

"Do you think Vidic want's to know about this?" the first policeman asked as he wiggles his phone in his hand, with a weak smile.

"Nah, Abstergo has got enough shit to worry about. What some girl missing, what kinda info is that?"

The policemen share a fiendish laugh together, as it echoed through the halls…

Only leaving an eerie feeling in its way.

* * *

A strange sound, almost like a _**'caw'**_ sound, woke me from my deep sleep,

I felt a warm feeling on my eyelashes, my closed eyes begun to flutter and squint, my mind and body began to wake, I stutter as I weakly commanded my body to lift myself slowly. I open my eyes, but I was immediately blinded by a ray of white sunlight, I lift my hand, placing it on my forehead giving me shade to shield my eyes. My eyes fluttered as my eyes focused on the window with intense brightness and heat.

There at the window, a shadow emerges, focusing more on it. The sight startled me slightly,

It was an eagle; it flapped its wings softly and gave another _**'caw'**_ sound.

"_Well__… that is something you don't see every morning."_

I groaned at the sight at it, I was not a morning person.

I pulled off the thin layer blanket, stretching my arms up, flexing and arching my back. I slowly stood up, "Sister Sophie, you are awake, we were concerned because it is past morning-" Serah walks in smiling, she is dressed in yellow and pink wrap like dress, her wavy hair plated. But her smile stops mid frozen and a deep red blush crawled from hr neck to her face. I stare back smiling weakly, still feeling the effect of my sleepiness still kicking in. I rub my eyes and cleared my throat "Morning Serah," I realised she was still frozen stiff, mouth still formed a smile and she was still blushing.

Her lips began to finally move almost looking like a stutter "Sophie…you wear such erotic nightwear…"

I jolted in baffilness , then I realised I was wearing my revealing night dress, I giggle at Serah, I grinned deviously as I pulled the nightdress over my shoulders and swung it over my head playfully. "Better?" I laugh. Serah screeched and covered her eyes, "What are you doing? You're insane! Someone could just walk right in!" I could have sworn I could hear her laughing at the same time.

Okay, I will admit my boobs were out and I was in my underwear, but who would walk in, we are all girls here, I was not embarrassed at all.

"Oh c'mon Serah, it is not like some big tragedy is going to happen 'cause of my breasts are out." I said sarcastically, as I hung my night dress by the hook of my finger.

The door swung open, it sending a vibration of a harsh bang echoed through the room.

"Woman, I have sent the eagle for you an h-" was the voice of Altair, striding in very annoyed, he stomped in the room, wearing his white hooded uniform.

"Once again. You had it coming." Serah said bluntly, pointing at Altair then towards me.

He motionally stopped. His mouth hung open, my body went into shock. I was frozen in content.

I shrieked in horror as I pulled my night dress over myself to cover my boobs. "Cover your eyes you pervert!" Serah face palms herself, was Altair the one she mentioned someone could just walk in?

Ironically. Yes.

Altair jolted and turned his head, I stomped forward and pulled that hood of his further down his eyes, covering his face, he struggled at first, but I was able to drag him out of my (erm Serah's) room. "Get out! We will talk when I'm dressed!!" I shouted in embarrassment. I threw Altair out the room with all my strength, seeing him fumble slightly, arms swinging in midair to stable himself, it made me smile slightly. I slammed the door, I ran grabbed my bag a rummaged inside to find my clothes and put something decent together. My face was beating red, all I could think about what Altair saw.

"Forgive me Sister Sophie…" Serah's small voice crept up behind me, I turn my head slowly, her big eyes glassed up in sadness, her small child like hands cup together, and she squeezed them together as her knuckles turned white beyond her tanned complexion.

"It doesn't matter." I said smiling; I rubbed my hand over my hair, shaking off the feeling through my own skull. "Hey, just call me Sophie. Calling me Sister Sophie…makes me sound like a nun." I giggle. I patted her on her head, her hair was really soft, she really did look like a child, but it felt like she was older than she appear.

"I'm twenty years old…" I hear her whisper; her mouth formed a pout, as she shifts her glance away from my eyes.

If she was looking right now, she would have seen how wide eyed I was. "I'm sorry…? What was that…?" I asked, removing my hand from her head.

"Yes Sophie that is how old I am." Serah said as she looked up at me, I was slightly towering over her. "But you look like… fifteen at least…your older than me?" I asked startled, my mouth hung slightly like Altair was when he saw my boobs…

She turns sharply and exists the room, seconds later she brings back some black open toed sandals and a pair of beige shorts. She hands me them, she looks up with a weak smile and says "Are you that surprised?"

"Just a bit." I said truthfully, I take the clothes from her and stare questionably at them; I lick my lips and asked "What are these for?"

Serah giggles and heads out the room again, "For your training silly, Altair is probably still waiting for you at the training area. It is at the front of the entrance, have fun." She says, forcing a smile on her face. I stare deadpanned at door where Serah just left, my eye haven't left it. All I could say was "Training?"

I shake my head and got dressed, I put on my bra really quick and some new panties, grabbing my kick-ass tank top, and slapping on some foundation on my face and mascara that I quickly snatch from my makeup bag. I rummage through my bag to find a long black soft cardigan I wore over my tank-top. I put the short's I was given, it was quite loose on me, criss - cross styled lace held in separate strings, pulling it out to make the shorts tighter to hang better round my hips, so they did not slip down. I put on the black sandals, surprisingly enough they fitted me, I wrap the black strap like strings around my ankles and up my leg, and I tied it up with a bow. I brushed my hair and dashed out the door. I walked quickly, I thought I would see the girls, but they weren't in, neither was Meera. I opened the bronze door and the brightness of the sun, blinded me slightly. Outside…

Wow…

It's gorgeous…

Outside the garden with layers of green grass, pillars, decretive vases and Arabic designs. I walk out taking in all, a small casibo laid out from a distance. Paths formed down towards more scenery, with flowers, a mosaic plates laid across the grass scenery, a small fountain spews out water from the arch stairs that lead inside.

I see the girls in a distance, they wave at me with a smile, the giggle as they say "Good afternoon sleepy head!" I wave back with a snort of laughter.

I scurry inside; I stop in my tracks as I was inside the fortress. I noticed the guards, all grey hooded, they all turn their heads towards me. They whisper to one and another as they face away from me. White robed scholars pass by without a noticing me, picking up books and studying them. I walk quickly down the hall; the grey hooded guards stare at me, and watch me leave. I look outside; the training area filled with people, mostly men, whom are training with swords or with knives. I scan the area, one of the men was bellowing out commands, as the warriors fight on with sounds of metal clanging at one and another. "Do not just wield the blade become one with it." I could hear him shout out.

I scanned the area; a lot of men were starring at me, starring at me with a perverted glint in their eyes. I didn't like it; I could feel an uncurling feeling and uncomfortable stone laid in my stomach. "Sophie!" Altair's voice called out from nowhere, he storms up at me with full charge, looking pretty peeved.

"So…Training huh? First I have heard about this." I said as I skip down the steps on the arch stairway.

"If you were up earlier, Al Mulam would have discussed this with you if were up at dawn, that I have sent the eagle for you."

I smile sheepishly and replied "oh you mean the annoying bird was suppose to by this type's era's alarm clock, if you really wanted me to train, let alone known about it, you should have come over and wake me up."

He fumes and grabs my arm, "You are not a child, but maybe a novice. That does not mean you will have it easy while you are here at the creed."

His grip on my arm was super tight, I wince as his hand begins to twist and tug on my thin cardigan to feel the burn and twists on the flesh on my arm. "Ow! That hurts Altair!" I cry out in pain. He storms off ignoring me, he twitches his head to the left starring at the older men training in the area, they took at him, and obviously Altair was signalling them to leave the fenced arena. They did as they were told; they walked out the arena and stare at me, slightly their lips curled, giving a smirk. At me. I did not like this.

"Altair, it seems my student's don't know what it is to wield the blade. Maybe you should show them?" A grey hooded trainer came; he had a red sash across his chest, defining his position here in the arena.

"I will, but I must train the woman. Will you fetch us wooden swords?"

The trainer nodded and went off to find us what we need, mostly me, I gathered. Altair shoved me into the arena, I stumbled slightly. "I will tell you this Sophie; this training will not be easy. I will not take pity on you because you are young and a woman."

I look up at him, gulping slightly, feeling the heat more and more, damn this is a hot country, feeling already sweat forming on my brow. His emotionless face shared nothing of the sort; I couldn't read him at all.

"I never expected anything less from you." I smiled sarcastically, standing up straight.

The trainer came back and threw the wooden swords at Altair, he catches them with ease, and he wields one of them in his hand masterfully. He chucks the second wooden sword at me; I catch it slightly holding it with both of my hands. Altair lets out a sigh, people gathered round to watch, most of them were the 'creed's' soldiers, smirking, grinning curling on their perverted lips. Some stroke their goatee's or gave each other whispers, pointing at me. Eyeing me up and down.

Are all the men in this era perverted when they see a girl?

Civilians walk over around the arena, the woman give me scowls, sneers and whispering harsh things obviously were about me.

Altair leaned over to the trainer, puller his ear as Altair's pursed his lips into a whisper. The Trainer glances at m and nods, he bellows out "Alright, everyone leave! This is Master Altair's request, leave now, all Civilians leave the premise, all gates will be shut."

I stare confused at the scene, people moaned, some threw angry fits and questionable looks. Some gave up with a huff and made their way out.

"Altair, _private _session with a girl, you dog!" one of the men called out. "Yes, we all know what _that_ means." Said another man; cupping his hands over his mouth making his voice louder than the first man. I roll my eyes at them, Altair did as well, but he turned his head at their direction and scowled at them.

He then faces me and shouts "Guard yourself!" He lounges at me at full charge; I scream with all my might, he is the most fucking scariest man alive right now, the way he is roaring and his eyes blazing.

I rise the wooden sword above my head to defend, Altair was obvious stronger than me, the force of the compact of his wooden sword against my weak defence, caused me too completely knock me over and landed backwards on my butt. I stare up at him, his lips curl into a smirk. "As a warrior, Assassin or any kind of wielder of the weapon of choice, you must always expect the unexpected," Altair kneels down in front of me and offers his hand, and I grasp his as he pulls me up back on my feet "you will face opponents more stronger than I maybe, you must be prepared for anything."

He places his sword onto the ground, stabbing in the earth as it stood up straight. Altair grabs my hands, he moves them as they are held, like fisted, "Relax your hands, the sword won't move freely if you tighten your grip." I nodded towards his instruction, I held the sword as he moved them, as my knuckles aligned and held it loosely, but firm in my hands. "Good."

Altair takes back the wooden sword as he raised it out of the ground, he stands beside me. His head turns towards me, I stare back waiting for my next instruction.

"Now, your stance should always be strong, if you do not stand correctly, enemies will easily knock you down and kill you."

Altair spreads his legs diagonal, his feet parallel, his back arched straight, and he holds his sword in one hand and use his free arm to balance himself.

"Try to knock me over." He challenged, I stare at him unsure but I couldn't resist this opportunity. I stand in front of him, I raise my leg and kicked him in the stomach, he grunts, but he does not fall. I was kind of disappointed.

Altair coughs, blinking rapidly, "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I would be lying if I say I didn't enjoy that the slightest." I devilishly smirk at him, he shakes his head and replies "Now, do as I do."

I went back to stand next to him, I look over to his stance; I copied everything the way he stood. I dared not hold the wooden sword one handed, so I stick to holding the sword both hands. Altair inspects me, he walks around me, observing my stance, and he pushed my back making my spine straighter than it already it was. He places his hand on my stomach, "Breath it in, it will help to keep you balanced." I nod in reply, I breathed in, my body felt tense. Altair let go of my stomach, he pushes me hard by my shoulders, but I barley made a budge. I smile with the progress.

"Keep practising your stance and you will be able to do this while moving."

Altair looks up to the sky, he sighs heavy. He looks back at me, and says "Come, we have not much time today. Let's go and work on your stamina."

I drop the sword next to the outside of the fence, I skip after Altair as he walked faster in front of me, "We are going to run to the market of Masayaf, the finish line will be at the gates. Any questions?" Altair said as he positions himself, ready to run. I stand beside him; I held up my arms, ready my stance to run.

"Yeah, is it far?" I popped the question with perkiness. A big smile spreads through my face, fluttering my eyelashes. Man, this guy _never's_ cracks a smile does he? Only if he wants to make a remark at me.

Altair looked at me and shakes his head, he lifts his head up starring above the gates of the fortress, and above us were at least three grey hooded guards, "OPEN THE GATES!" Altair shouted, immediately the guards scatter above us to find the leaver to activate the gates. The iron barred gates slowly rise up, as the spiked barred gates unpicked from the earth and in quick speed it disappeared through the mechanism.

Not to long, Altair speeds off, sprinting in front of me like a mad man. I realise, and I run after him. Now, I don't really run for a living so I was obviously going to be a lot slower. "Oh for pete's sake!" I cry out, running behind him, he speeds off opposite the path that was obviously leading downwards in a spiral, the path was clear, I could obviously pick up my speed. My attention turns again to Altair, the sight made my mouth gape in surprise, the crazy bastard leaped off the dead end of the path, no screw that it wasn't a path, it was a ledge! " THAT'S CHEATING!" I shout as I ran down the path as fast I could, but I knew my short legs wouldn't last long. I hope it didn't catch up with me too soon. Man this country is ridiculously hot, I'm sweating like a pig and my breath became short already, feeling a painful stitch at my sides.

But I choose to ignore it and run like hell, down two more spirals, I see Altair in front of me, he obviously stopped to mock me. But, for not long he sprinted off, leaping in mid-air, jumping on boxes and on to the buildings. Motionally, I stopped in amazement; oh of course the guy would be agile now would he? I groaned and screamed "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

I threw my arms in the air and continued to run again down the grassy pathway, I jumped over the stoned fences, leaping onto the paths, I scan all over the place, Altair was nowhere to be seen, he must have already be at the gates. I was already getting exhausted, I was, and this was just ultimately failed. But I don't want to give up…

I gave a big huff and pressed myself forward, I was never the quitter, no matter how tough it was. I skidded across the green grounds, nearly falling to my feet, I used my hands to pick myself up again, jumping over more stoned fences, until I could see the gates.

Yep he was there…arms folded…giving that damned hard expression as usual…

Damn him…

And his freaky jumping abilities…

I slowed down, I breathed in and out, and my chest felt like it was on fire. I reached the gate; the white hooded male towers over me and examining me.

"You…..(heave)….Cheat!!!" I growl, weakly and throwing a judgement point of my finger at him.

"How did I cheat? This is a stamina test."

"W-what…is with all…the jumping on buildings…. And…Sweet Jesus, you are a fast freak!" I rasp out, Altair let's out an irritated sigh, he rubs his temples in annoyance.

"You must take every route as a chance to improve your stamina," Altair says as he takes my chin, grips it slightly with his fingers, I blush slightly as his face was kind of close to mine. His grip became slightly tighter, as he forced my head to turn to the view of the entire town. My eyes widen, the view is wonderful, definitely different than seeing constant concrete and vandalism on every street you see. "If you take in your area, you will be able to find your own advantage to find faster routes for your destination." Altair spoke, he lets go of my chin. "But I didn't know this area!" I cried out as I face Altair with a distraught expression.

A smirk curled on his lips "You do now."

I stare at him deadpanned, not amused. I stare back at the Masiyaf market, "Hey where is everybody?" I noted, I thought the area was empty. But…

"We have secured them into their homes until the run is finished." Altair said bluntly, my eyes goes wide, he walks forwards ahead, "Come, the faster we head back to the fortress. The faster the people are set free."

"A-are you serious?"

Altair speeds off in full sprint, "I guess he is…" I mutter, I chase after him back the route and up towards the fortress.

* * *

"So how was I?" I asked, feeling my legs slightly sore. I breathe in and out, feeling my lungs back with some fresh air. We had just made back to the fortress, yeah long story short; he was still going to be in better fitness than I was. I was slower than a turtle…

"Terrible." Altair said bluntly.

My face fell; I gave a small pout formed on my lips. Altair waves his hand, without facing me, he walks ahead. He turns near a stoned tower and climbs up a ladder. Letting it lead upwards, further into the sky. I climb after him, I gulp looking down, and I shake my head and climbed as fast as I could.

Pulling myself up, landing on the ledge of the stoned path on the tower, in front of me, was an open archway leading inside the tower and a path leading downwards to a balcony of the view of Mayaf. "Sophie! In here!" Altair calls through the archway, I walk through, I see the white hooded man climb up another ladder leading further upwards in the tower. There was a feeling in my stomach that felt like a large stone weighing me down; I gulp as my legs felt like jelly of the thought of climbing more.

I sigh heavy and rush up that ladder like my life depended on it; I shut my eyes and felt my hands shaking. As I felt my hands touching the ledge and pulled myself up. I opened my eyes, I struggled to stand as the horrible feeling in my gut continued to grow and my legs feeling weaker.

The view before me was…

Altair standing at the edge of a wooden ledge, birds fly in the distance and disappear into the sky, the sun sets over the view behind him, making Altair glow, like he was on fire. It was almost…spellbinding. Forgetting all my nerves, my feet moved on their own, I leaned on a pillar near the wooden ledge, "Wow…" I gasp, staring at the scenery of trees, river and mountains. It took my breath away; you never see this kind of scenery where I live. "It's a very beautiful scenery Altair, but why are we up here?"

Altair leans over the edge slightly, pointing his finger down below, it made my body jump a bit, and I thought he was going to fall or something. "See the haystack?" he asked, I held onto the pillar and leaned over slightly, looking down below, made me feel ill. "Ye…Yeah." I gulp, my body is shaking more than usual.

"You're going to jump down and land in it. This is called the Leap of Faith."

"_I can see why…" _I thought as I laughed weakly, it…was a long jump…I might die…and I am afraid of heights…

"Egads!" I shriek out of fear, the sight was too much for me to handle "You'll never get me alive, you crazy bastard!"

I dashed from the pillar and ran as fast as I can to find the nearest safest place. Down the ladders and ran inside the fortress with top speed.

--------------------------------------_Altair's Pov_-----------------------------------------

_She_ is absolutely useless…

I chuckle out of amusement, seeing her run much faster than she did better of our little race. How can the master believe this girl could help us?

Training her is going to be tougher and longer than I thought…

My thoughts trailed into irritation thoughts of Sophie's reluctant training and how she seemed beautiful in the sunse-

"I did _not _just think that…" I said frightened as I grabbed onto the ladders and dropped down to the ground and headed inside the fortress. Master Al Mualim would want a report on her progress,

Not much to speak of though.

No matter how harsh or truthfully I wanted think of the girl or to speak. The image of her and the sunset glows on her pale skin…clouds my mind of my judgement towards her and in all things I think of her.

"ALTAIR IS AN ASSHOLE! HE TRIED TO MAKE ME JUMP OFF A TOWER!!!" I hear her screaming,

What was I saying about not thinking about her…clouding my mind of judgement of her…

I walk faster upwards, to the master's study. "Calm down child…" I hear my master said soothingly to her, his vice always seems to echoes in the halls of the creed. But his voice was drowning out, but the sudden outbursts of frantic cries and howls.

I approach the study, Sophie, her hands covered her face, Al Mualim gives me a glare as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. I stop in my tracks, as I witness…the girl is actually crying. I felt a twinge in my chest…seeing her in that state.

That twinge…felt like guilt.

"Now tell me my child," Al Mualim says as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket, placing it in front of her, Sophie removed her hands from her face, her eyes are red and small droplets of tears ran down her cheeks. Sophie takes the handkerchief and dabs her eyes lightly. "Why are you crying?"

"Fear." She croaked out.

I stare dumbstruck at the girl, then towards Al Mualim.

"I have the biggest fear of heights…" She wipes her tears away, and smiles as she gives back the masters handkerchief.

"Why did you not say anything?" I snapped, the girl was much more of an idiot than expected. It would explain why she acted so strange when we were in the tower and how she ran away from a simple jump sequence.

"You already hate me enough, let alone you were pissed off this afternoon at me, I was going to make it worse no matter what I was going to do or say." She said sadly, her eyes still glassed over.

_Oh_

It lead to my own sudden relation made me guilty; "I don't hate you…" I said clearly, Sophie's eyes perk up and seemed to brighten; a smile seemed to emerge from her lips. "But that doesn't mean I will go easy on you for your training tomorrow," I announced, feeling my tone of voice of being normal again, Sophie giggled and smiled at me.

She faces the master with a questionable look and her smile faded and her face sterned with seriousness. "What am I training for?" she asks the master, the old man paces back to his desk. He laughs weakly, "I never got to talk to you properly about this, did I child?"

"No." Sophie said simplicity.

"Very well," The master says and breathes in deeply "There has been contents, not much, but enough to make us understand." He begins, Sophie watches, as so do I; the old man loved speaking in riddles. "There is a man called Robert de Sable, he puts our creed in much threat, he has once attacked us, many of the innocence were slaughtered and so were our brothers. But when you appeared…"

Al Mualim stops, he strokes his beard, licking his lips, thinking carefully how to speak next. "We may have a chance."

"What are you trying to say?" she asks, I stare at her, I held my tongue, I know of what comes next, should I pity this girl? I think I should…

"The Piece of Eden is stronger, only which the wielder is strong too." Al Mulam speaks, Sophie's eyes widen "Sophie, will you help us and join our assassin creed?" Al Mulam says as he approaches her. She cups her chin as she thinks,

"You people are assassin's?" she faces towards me and smirks "Cool."

I let out a puff of laughter of her unusual phrase towards the word cold and towards us as assassins.

"Is your answer a yes?" Al Mualim pressed on the subject, clasping his hands together, almost he is praying for a decent reply.

Sophie sighs and places her hands on her hips "Well, I have nowhere to go, I am poor and most likely to starve for the rest of my life. So yes, I will join the assassin's creed!"

"Excellent!" Al Mualim cheered "The third crusade with have a new entry in history as we strike,"

Sophie was about to leave, but she turned back and her eyes bulge "What?"

Al Mualim looks at me; we share the same expression, confusion and startleness. "Is there something wrong?" I spoke, I have been silent for so long, it made the girl jump.

"Did…you say the Third Crusade?" she asks, her body shaking, her mouth slightly adjured and stuttering. "That's impossible…" she walks off, almost like she wanted to run away.

I walk up to her, grabbing her shoulder to bring her back "What is wrong with you?"

"What year is it!" she asks loudly, I stare back unsure, "Tell me, it's important!"

She grabbed my both of my arms with a tight grip and stared up at me, there is desperation in her eyes, also fear. The girl is close…very close to me. It is…slightly uncomfortable. I am not used to women standing this close to me, without me placing a blade in their neck.

"1191…" I replied, my voice was slightly higher than a whisper.

"Are…you serious…?" she squeaks, unsure what to say, her head shakes, letting out an awkward laugh.

"Why would I lie?" I questioned her, her head falls, and I could hear her whispering "How..?" she lets go of my arms and stumbles back, making me let go her shoulder, she holds her forehead, she looks like she is in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked, surprised how I feel concerned towards her, left my eyes shift in question…why? Walking slowly towards her.

Al Mualim walks over towards her as well with concern, "Child…?"

"What if…" she speaks clearly, removing her hands from her forehead, "I told you both… I was from the future…2010…"

Shock and bewilderment, seeped through me, I could not believe in such thing, but as if it was possible, was this the Eden's power? If so, the impossible of taking an individual from more than 800 years, beyond of our own history and in our own timeline. It would explain the way she was dressed earlier, the way she speaks, items she carried and was this all possible. All I could reply, eyes blinking rapidly. "I beg your pardon?"

----- Sophie's Pov----

Night falls onto Masyaf, I am in my room, starring at the opened window, the moon shined beautifully, I lay in my bed, daydreaming. Today was…different. From, what I am used to. I just found out I somehow time traveled in the 16th century. How do I get home? I might as well get some sleep… Altair took my explanation easy enough and I have training in the morning. After all this… I haven't…felt anything…maybe shock…no tears…no screaming or kicking…

Maybe for the first time in my life,

I am all alone.

* * *

IM DONE! THIS CHAPTER TOO FUCKING FOREVER! 12 PAGES! JESUS! I HAD TO FILL SO MUCH IN!

I haven't got many reviews…but I would love more pretty please? Hopefully this chapter has tickled your fancies and your curious minds. More to come soon, hopefully, actually, I have an Italian art history paper to do. Yikes…2000 words of pure stuff….

Grand.

Also you may notice a slight spelling change, it wasn't Al Mulam, it was Al _Mualim, _DEAR GOD I am such an idiot…oh wells I know now…

Please review everyone! (Does the victory dance) and thank you to all that has and will, may you have cookies and cake and ice cream!!


	7. Chapter 6: Battle Royale

Hi! I'm back, I noticed that the chapters are a bit slow, well, I guess I wanted to put detail into the story. So here we go, hopefully you all will like this chapter.

Toodles for now!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Did you guys see that!" Desmond cries out astonished, lifting himself out of the Animus 2.0, and feeling the grogginess of the long use of the machinery. Rebecca types away on her computer, gapping at it, her mind was blowed away. "Who is this girl? What ever she is doing, it seems you can't access any of Ezio's memories for some reason." Rebecca lifts herself off her desk, Shaun roars in frustration "The girl is obviously _is _doing and has done something!"

Lucy walks back and forth, cupping her chin, pacing around in full thought "That was definitely the girl we saw at the museum, what was her name? Sophie? She had a Piece of Eden alright…but time travel…? That seems impossible."

"Yeah and let me remind you both, that you _still _didn't get _that _PIECE of Eden from the museum." Shaun said sarcastically, as the brit swings his chair to face the others, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, will you let it go already Shaun!" Desmond barks narrowing his eyes. Shaun throws a threatening glare at Desmond, getting up, face reddening in anger. Fixing his glasses; to bringing them back to the brim of his nose and to his eye level. He strides over to the newbie of an assassin in full throttle.

"Oh I'm sorry Desmond, forgive me to know the Templar's are after the same thing, let alone _had _allies in that museum and knew we were coming!" Desmond scrunch up his lips, he can't say anything. He knew the dick of a brit was right. "So excuse me Desmond, to not let it got! What if they knew a Piece of Eden was in there? What if they have another one? This could destroy us assassin's with that power and now to top all my stress off, knowing there is a brat running around in 1191 could have the power to do whatever in time, dear lord what knows!" Shaun said angrily with each word, almost to near shouting, he flings his hands in the air and storms off out of the room.

Rebecca mouths 'whoa', she scratches the back of her head in awkwardness and goes back to the Animus, her Baby, to look through the timeline sequences again.

Lucy bites her bottom lip; she purses her lips and gives Desmond a pat on his shoulder. Desmond blinks a little bit, taken back by Shaun's tantrum.

"Sophie huh…" Desmond mutters as he shakes his short monk hair with his fingers. He curls a smirk at the corner of the side of his scarred lip. He gives a loud sigh and says, "Hook me up to baby; I'm going back to Altair!" Desmond laughs. He lays down on the Animus as Lucy shakes her head, Rebecca turns and gives them a wink and says "Here we go!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

10 days have passed; the days go by as usual. I train early hours and I didn't stop till night. I learned a lot from Altair, my stamina had improved a lot, I learned how to throw knives; my aim wasn't very good…I ended up missing the target in front of me and somehow the knife ends up flying somewhere else or impaling an innocent bystander in the arm. From _behind _me. Altair has been showing me the ropes, when it came to pick pocketing (I was shocked to death when he wanted me to steal, I kinda liked it though.) Interrogation techniques, such as; teaching me how to fist fight. Eavesdropping was next, it seemed more than I thought, first he taught me how to target an individual and pin to listen. Altair would blind me with a rag and covers my mouth with his hand.

(I don't understand why he didn't use another rag.)

It made my senses enhanced a lot. Also, he would teach me something called "Eagle vision", all assassins and warriors they use in their missions. Altair gave me a long speech about "See the none seen," I squint my eyes, focusing like mad, but it just made me look like I was constipated.

"Altair, w-what am I suppose to see?" I mumbled, exhaling out the exhaustion of concentration. I think I felt a vein pop out of my head…

"Your vision would increase; you would be identifying to friend and foe. Judging by colour, red for foes, golden for assassination's and blue for foes."

"And you can?"

"Yes." Altair's eyes shined in a golden colour, with a rim of white. It was beautiful….

"You're doing it now aren't you?"

A smirk appeared on his lips "Yes."

I am getting better with my fear of heights; Altair thought it would be good to know how to leap in a large distance, so at first I used wooden poles or wooden boxes to practise jumping and getting my legs to stretch. He always told me "Swallow your fear." If I did that, I wouldn't fear falling from a distance. Then the buildings, it was difficult at first, I fell to the ground most of the time, that lead me bruises and cuts from my arms, hands and mostly on my legs. I realised from those days training with Altair, he was still an arrogant jerk, but sometimes, I see him peering over me, looking at my cuts and offers to bandage them up for me. So, he had his moments I guess. My sword abilities were getting better, but 2 days ago, Altair decided to give me a real sword, and it was heavy! REALLY heavy.

Everyone laughed at me in the training area, I tried to lift the sword above my head, but the sword ended up making me fall backwards in a loud 'thud'.

Altair taught me how to fight using a blade, he then gave me twin daggers to hold, it was really light and I liked them. He showed me how to hold them, we practised how to fight, counter attack, escape from out enemies and dodging.

I felt good about my abilities. Even Altair complimented me! That must mean something!

Some days we practised balance, by walking on fences like a ninja. _Literally_.

The first time I tried, I wobbled like mad and fell over to the side, landing on the front of my chest. Altair was testing me each time by walking beside me, while I was trying to balance on the fence. My arms spread side to side, hunched over slightly and as my feet try to crises - cross with one and another from the front. I would hear him whispering and counting of how long I last. He would also guide me how to leap over other fences in my balanced posture. I was forced to practises these little leaps until I got it right, no matter how many times I fell, banged my lower calf and my ankles, nearly twisting it.

I come back to my room, bruised all over, cuts, covered in dirt, sweat and blood. Meera always complain that I am a girl, and that I don't need to stink like a boy. But, since my training, she was always kind enough to wait for me at night to give me a bath and food to eat.

I don't get to see the girls very often, sometimes Serah, I feel bad that the eagle comes to my window and wakes her up. Sometimes, the eagle flies into my room and lands on my lap as soon as I sit up from my slumber. He was a cute eagle, his brownish feathers mixed with his white feathers, his underbelly was soft with baby feathers, and I think he was in his teenage years. I was surprised that I could pet him; it cawed every time I stroked it, extending its head, almost wanting to be petted. So I called him Hermes. Like the messenger god, always coming through my window every morning giving me a little 'message' to wake me up. It suited him. But for not too long, Hermes flies off through the window, going back to his nest no doubt.

Some mornings, I kill some mice and give some to Hermes, maybe that's why he has gotten so friendly with me. It makes me giggle.

Altair keeps saying I shouldn't get attached to the eagle or feed him, but he also think it was a good idea for me to start killing.

My heart stopped slightly and my body turned numb as my stomach churned, my blood went cold as he said "You will have to kill one day,"

Altair only spoke the truth to me, but even though it was just mice, it was still a start of leading more? Sometimes I couldn't eat just the thought. I also thought to myself, _"I wonder how old Altair was when he had to kill?" _Sometimes, I wanted to ask him that, but I couldn't ask him, maybe it was too personal or maybe the fact it could be awkward.

Usually in the creed, we just eat bread and cheese. Occasional meat and vegetables was mostly served at night. The men here are still…perverted. At first; they would follow me around, pestering me about questions, some joke with me, some think it is funny to ask me to be their wife, some of them show they want to sleep with me and mostly some of them try to force to _bed _me, as they call it. But Altair is always around, so he steps in and beats them till they can't move. He puts his arm around my waist to show that he protects me, another thing I notice of his kindness, and I smile at him because I know he can't scare me.

To be honest, I was hoping I would get to know Altair a little better, but he keeps everything in, like a barred door. But every time I try to ask, even if it in the middle of my training, he always shouts "Ask later, Focus now!"

I was kind of surprised he didn't want to ask anything about me or even about 2010. I thought he would be curious at least, so we can have a conversation. I was very interested in this timeline very much, the people, culture, you name it! Sometimes, I practise Arabic to try and speak some things like greeting others or saying goodbye what not. Al Mualim thinks it is a good idea, I have always noticed he seems to act and treat me like I am the favourite, it gets on my nerves half the time, always giving me _that _sort of smile. It fucking creeps me out half the time.

Also…It's a little bit uncomfortable.

When I get back to my room, I mostly try to work out my Piece of Eden, which I have recently known it was originally called the Apple. When I stared at it long enough, in my mind, the story of Adam and Eve would make more sense.

God getting pissed off by a mere fruit? Haha!

If this artefact was known as the Apple and it held great power and knowledge, I think stealing something like that would be a more offensive note to this 'God'.

I tried opening the Apple first by turning, twisting it and pulling it, sometimes a dropped it from a high building and let it fall, it didn't make a dent let alone it didn't break, I drowned it In my bathtub, making Hermes peck at it with it's beak and I would kick it half the time.

"Stupid thing!" I cry out in frustration waving my arms in the air, flumping forward onto my bed, it was late at night. I should get some sleep. I gave the Apple a death glare, giving a loud fume; I crawled underneath the thin sheets, pulling them over my shoulders. I snatch the golden ball, playing with it in my hands, I gave a small pout and sigh in exhaustion. "I never gonna figure you out, am I?" I said, talking to the golden orb like it was a person. Letting out a big yawn, my eyes slowly droop; still clinging to the orb…I fell asleep…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'_Caw' was the first thing I hear, my body jolted from the sound of my little eagle friend Hermes-_

_What the hell…_

_My surroundings were altered, everything was clack, but strange eerie glows hanged around Hermes, I rubbed my eyes hopefully to get my vision back to normal. But…when I look at my hands, it was the same as my surroundings. It looked like I was covered in UV paint shoved in a dark room. It was odd. Is this…Eagle Vision…?_

"_What the fuck…" I muttered, I look up as Hermes cawed and circled around until the young eagle swooped down and formed into the Apple. It gave a bright gold colour. I stare at the scene confused out of my mind, "Oh sweet jesus I hope I'm dreaming…" I said. _

"_**You are."**_

_I gave a frightened yelp, the orb's glow got brighter. The light around the orb began to twist and turn, like ribbons forming together into a human like form. I shelf my eyes from the golden light, that soon turn to white, the figure was tall, I see hands forming, fingers outstretched, ribboned like robes dangle across the bottom of it's…non-visable feet, the stands of the ribboned __robes flicker and float beneath the figure. Almost looking like a holy figure before me._

"_A-are we having a conversation?" I questioned the figure; it giggled and said __**"It has been a while hasn't it?"**__The figure said with a calm voice._

_I stare back, unsure what to say next. I hear the figure_ go _**"oh", **__I turn around and see someone behind me, covered in a blue light like me, only slightly paler. _

"_**We don't have much time…"**_

_I stare back and forth at the two figures, the white holy figure slightly disappearing.__ Fading away before my eyes, dispersing into it the golden orb once more as white ribbons circled around, turning into what it seemed, like stars. "Wait!" I cried out towards the figure, out stretched my hand, walking forwards slightly, "Who are you?"_

"_**Everything will be okay…use this well…" **__the figure spoke, a bright light shined through, blinding me, at first all I could see was spots making my eyes hurt like hell. Looking at my UV hand clearly, I stutter at the sight, I turn my hand around and stare dumbfounded. Beyond my blue UV hand, was see through visions of red veins up my hand, obviously showing the looks and likes of arteries and veins in the human body you see in a medical book, yellow orbs shine through, indicating joints of the human bone structure. I was baffled, I said this again "What the fuck…?"_

_I turn back again, the paler blue figure still stood there, I looked more closely, and it was female no doubt. Her features were unrecognisable, but I could feel her staring at me._

"_**We are the same**__." She said with a soothing mature voice and then…_

_I woke up._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

I wake up in cold sweat, eyes shot open, heart pounding and I breathe in and out as my chest rise high as it could. My hands began twitch, Still laying on my bed, I look to my right seeing the orb glistening slightly, I hand was tingling from the orb prickle ling feeling, I slowly peel my fingers off the old metal and drop the orb, as I see it rolling away from me.

"What was that about?" I breathe out, I slowly rise from the soft rug, feeling a strange twinge in my head, I hiss as the twinge became painful. Great, I have a headache.

Hermes swoops in from the opened arch window, his talons scratching the window ledge, giving out caw's and flapping his wings.

"Good morning to you too Hermes," I giggled, hissing slightly from the pain in my head. The young eagle flies into the room, landing on my lap, I stroke his fluffy chest with my index finger. His head sticks out, looking very happy with the attention.

Next to me, I hear Serah waking up, her small eyes blinking as she turns and looks at me, "Good morning…" but for not to long her eyes fell back and I can hear her snoring softly. She was instantly back to sleep, I laugh softly. Serah really was like a kid. I cup Hermes into both of my hands as I lift him up as I began to move. He first looked around, head snapping in different places, I gently put him beside me as I grabbed the orb again; I dashed to get my training outfit on, wash my face and gave a peck on Hermes small head as I see him flying off from my window. I dash off from the door; I stare at the orb than around my clothing. I had no where to put it, I was wrapping ideas and questions to answers that left unanswered. "That's right, you're coming with me! You did something you stupid piece of-"

"Sophie, is it a bit early to be talking to yourself?" Meera says as she appeared before me out of no where. I cough out of embarrassed, I stare at the beautiful elderly, she takes a cup of hot drink and sips, she seems to dress in yellow, more than her usual red coloured wraps I usually see her in. "Good morning Meera, hey, um, do you have something I could put this orb in, like a pouch?" I asked, trying to explain, while holding the orb. Meera takes another sip of her drink; she places it on the table next to her. "Follow me," she says as she indicates me to do so with her finger as she curled it back and forth. I began to follow her, through different hallways and finally through a decorative white door. Inside, I guessed immediately it was Meera's room.

She dashes over drawers, seeing have different fabrics, clothes and jewellery. Al Mualim must spoil his wife.

"Ah here it is!" she says joyously, she picks it up and skips towards me, "Try this my dear."

It was a large white and red striped money pouch or something, I opened it up with the brown strings, pulling them sideways, I place the orb inside, it fitted like a glove, I tightened the string, closing the pouch to keep the pesky orb inside. "This is perfect Meera! Thank you! I will return it when I am done with my training."

Meera looks baffled and flicks my forehead with her finger, I gave out a yow, "Why say that? I have no use for that old thing, you keep it, it looks good." She smiles, giving me a smile. She takes the pouch, pulls the brown strings, she forces my long black cardigan to go from another side, she ties the strings along my shorts through some fabric, and she ties a knot and pats me slightly on the bum. I blink slightly and smiling.

"Go now, Altair must be waiting for you." Meera says as she pushes me out the door playfully.

"Thank you again Meera," I shout as I dashed out the room, soon I ran, I look back seeing her wave at me, leaning towards the door frame.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I dash into the training area; it was something I didn't expect to see.

A riot.

No joke.

A lot of the men in the training area were arguing, shouting something of what not at each other. Al Mualim seemed to be starting it, his face reddened with anger, shouting like mad as his beard flopped around. That I have to admit, it looked really funny.

"She does not belong here!" a guard roars as he points at Al Mualim, the old man grits his teeth, he barks back in curse.

Oh great, their talking about me again!

"Prove it! Prove that she is as important as you say." Another male shouts violently. I see Altair, he runs up towards me, "Altair what's going on?" I ask, a little bit worried, I can see some of the creed members noticing me. Glaring _at_ me.

"It seems, some of my brothers have not accepted you, they wish for you to prove yourself."

I stare back at the fierce looking men, they are obviously whispering about me. Some ready their blades.

Al Mualim trots towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder, he stands close to Altair almost shielding me.

"Sophie, I must ask of you to fight one of our guards, he has challenged you, I am sorry, it is our way. It seems their will be no peace if they have witnessed your abilities."

I gape at him, "Fight! I barely learned how to counter attack…I-I don't think I'm ready!" I cry, slightly scared. Altair cups my face with his hands, forcing me to look at him. I blush from the slight touch and sudden grab at my face. "I will be there by your side, if things get to violent, I will cut his throat."

I laugh nervously; Altair's seriousness did not leave me awe. "It's okay, I never ran away from a fight. So I am going to do this!" I say in confidence and smiling. Al Mualim shakes his, he raises his arms, "Commander **Amjad, **come into the training arena, the challenge is set."

Seas, of men roar in triumph, fists rising in the air; jeering like mad. Pushing his way out of the crowd of men, was a tall broad man, tanned, jet black hair spiked back, I have to admit it Amjad was handsome looking, he had a humongous cocky grin on his face. He looks up at me, cupping his chin, he had slight stubble around his jaw line and chin (looks recently shaved), his grin grew bigger.

"Oooohhhh, your quite the beauty aren't you?"

I jerked, frowning at him with disgust, it may have been a compliment and all, but…men, you have to keep your mind out of the gutter for ten seconds at least! He uncapped his chin, he reached behind his back from the side and pulled out a very thick large blade, I stare dumbfounded at it. Sweat forming from my brow; I feel it trickling down my cheek.

"It is such a shame… I might have to _kill _you, what a waste." He innocently mocked, as his grin grew wider, fangs bearing and his left eye twitch slightly. Screw that, he was giving me the crazy eye!

Altair fetched my twin daggers, a common servant boy walked over to us and handed over them to the white assassin and passed them to me. I take them; I held them properly and loosely in my hands. Looking at Amjad, he gave off a murderous aura around him. I walked over to the arena, swallowing hard. Amjad leaped in the air, jumping over the fence. I roll my eyes; he is obviously showing off, the men cheer louder around the arena. I see Altair walking; he stands behind me outside the arena, folding his arms. The sun was very bright, making the shadow from his hood covered mostly of his face. I gave one big sigh, "Sophie," I hear Altair called out, I turn my head slightly facing his shadowy face "Keep calm, remember you basics, Amjad is very cocky and he likes to show off his fighting moves, he taunts frequently, that might give you the chance to strike once he is distracted."

I nod smiling, I stood in my fighting stance, Amjad faces me, smirking now. Al Mualim came into focus and raises his hand in the air. "BEGIN" he cries out unexpectedly, Amjad perk his ears and charges at me.

I dodge him to one side, he swings his large blade sideways, and I crouch down and roll forwards in between his legs, avoiding him. Getting up, my opponent turned his head sharply, facing me. Growling in anger, he swings his sword above his head aiming at me. I knew I couldn't block that for shit.

I dodged him again, jumping to my sideways, I ran backwards, keeping my distance away from him. "Finish her Amjad!" a man cried out in the crowd. I look back slightly; Altair was gripping on the arena fences, tensing like mad. I look back at Amjad, he smirks, "I knew women couldn't fight." He taunted as he gestured me in a challenge. I fume at him, I charge at him, Amjad steadying his bade he gives one big swing, the blade nearly slicing me, I jumped out of the way and steadied my own blade and sliced him with my dagger, along his right thigh. Blood gushed out in line, Amjad hisses in pain, he growls menacingly, he raises his leg up and kicks me in the stomach; the kick sending me backwards, I flip myself to make myself roll onto the ground on my side, scrapping my cheek slightly giving out slight pink color and droplets of blood. "Bitch!" he roared in anger, charging at me, I try getting up, my leg slipped sending me back down on the ground. I coughed violently, feeling spit with a mixture of blood coming up from my throat, I spat it out from my mouth, wheezing slightly. "Sophie! Get up!" Altair cried out, Amjad in top speed coming at me, I thought for a moment, knowing I might actually die, feeling a strange pulse near my leg, I look down slightly, seeing my pouch glow in a golden color. Then a brief pulse of vibration sending everywhere, the white vibration changed the scenery around me. Slowly everything around me, turned UV…like in my dream! I stare gob smacked…

Everything was in slow motion, my heart beating so fast, Amjad was as slow as a snail, aiming at me with his sword. I laughed in my head, the rate he was going, it would take two weeks for him to strike me with his sword.

Everything was detailed, from outer golden glow around his body, to the bright red vein streaks all around, the yellow bone joints and I noticed a strange black/red looking orb around his left ankle, pulsing madly, as vapors swirl around it.

"_**Strike him there!" **_the voice commanded from the orb, _**"It is his weak spot, roll towards him and strike!"**_

I nod, trusting the voice in my head, I roll forwards, my speed was much faster than the rate it was going, swallowing hard, I ready my twin daggers and with a cross slice, I striked his ankle with one blow. Everything I hear was slow and hard to catch, until the strange black UV world began to disperse and everything went back to normal.

The first thing I hear was Amjad's bloody roar of pain and anguish and the sight of his ankle burst with blood, the wound on his ankle began to tear upwards to his leg as he fell to the ground to his side, cursing in Arabic, dropping his sword, teeth clenching, eyes shut, foaming slightly from the mouth in pain, the crowd was silent, almost astonished. I stare wide eyed.

I won.

I _friggin' _won!

The crowd went silent, some soldiers jumped in tending the poor commanders wound, the sight startled me of how much blood he was losing. His tanned face went pale, my mouth abjured slightly. "Okay, the fight's over! Help him already!" I shout pointing at the wounded man. I ran over to him, Amjad was a cocky idiot, but he didn't deserve to die from blood loss. I teared a long piece off my black cardigan, wrapping tightly around his wound, the commander slowly looks at me. Shaking violently, smiling slightly, "Are…you sure I'm not in heaven…cos' you're an angel…" he rasp in pain as he gives me another grin.

I roll my eyes and shake my head "Is that before or after calling me a bitch?" I chirped.

Amjad spurs slightly, looking around sheepishly, turning his head; I can see his tanned cheeks turning pink slightly. Soldiers run towards their commander, shouting out wildly to get medical assistance. Amjad looks at me again after diminishing his embarrassment, "Your going to become a fine warrior, lass," he grins, the medical scholars came rushing in, carrying the man away "Lass! Let's fight for fun next time!" I hear the commander call out, waving a hand. Not to long, Amjad was taken away inside.

"_Fun?" _I mouthed in shock, Amjad really was crazy… didn't he mention earlier he wanted to kill me? Now he wants us to have friendly matches? _Oh_ boy….

"Maybe I am a better fighter than I thought I was!" I laughed, feeling cocky.

"**Meh, I've seen better…" **the voice said again in my head, I turn towards the pouch sharply, my mouth hung open. "You really are talking to me…oh my god…I've gone crazy!" I cried out.

"Talking to yourself would make people assume…" I hear Altair talking behind me; I turned slowly, smiling weakly. Altair quirks an eyebrow at me, slightly wiggling actually, I gulp, mouth opening to change the subject.

"How did I do…?" I asked, fidgeting my fingers, looking anxiously up at him. Altair sighs, placing his hands on his hips, I stare up still feeling a lecture coming from the assassin himself, he lets go of his hips and places a hand on my head, petting me slightly.

"You're alive. That's all that matters."

I stare back unsure, but I smile, it was not something negative at least. "I must go see Al Mualim now; he has a mission for me." Altair spoke low, he lets go of my head and strides off pass me, I turn chasing after him. I see civilians and warriors leaving, some of them nod at me in acknowledgment. Some advert or should I avoid their eye contact with me. Seeing Altair ahead of me, I skip on forward, following him inside the fortress. A lot of commotion was in the fortress, medical scholars running around, obviously looking for bandages and herbs to heal Amjad. I run forwards catching up to Altair. Up the stairs near the study, Al Mualim stands behind his desk; Altair stands there, listening patiently.

"Come in Altair,"

"What is your command master?"

"Altair, you have already slain two of the nine, to restoring your rank and your honour, for also the creed." Al Mualim said as he paced back and forth.

"But before I should give you their names, I have a proposition. A side mission for you; if you must call it."

I hid behind a bookcase; I don't know why I was hiding, but I was. I peeked out in curiosity, spying on the two, I see Al Mualim stare at me briefly, and I stagger back slightly.

"I have had some reports by our fellow brothers, who Templar's have been spotted in the poor district; they have been scene in groups. I believe they are conspiracy something,

"Give me names and I will give you blood." Altair said icily.

"Very well, the Templar group's are hiding somewhere in Jerusalem. We were able to get the leaders name, John McNeal, he is known to be a high rank Templar."

Al Mualim goes over to a shelf, opening what it looked from my view, a cage, he pulled out a pigeon and let it fly off the window.

"Altair, be weary, guards have been informed by your previous work. They are now more alert about their surroundings."

I peeked out again; I can't help by being nosy sometimes.

"And take Sophie with you." Al Mualim finished, "Come out child, I know your hiding there."

Altair turns, narrowing his eyes at me, shaking his head in an irritating way. I step out and walk slowly forward, "Um, Al Mualim, are you sure about this?" I asked, biting my lip. Staring uncertainty at the old man, he strokes his beard and smiles.

"I cannot expect you for not to learn from this land, you have gotten stronger for these past few days," He scratched his nose and chuckles "I cannot expect also for you to be cooped up in the fortress forever."

I laughed weakly, scratching at the back of my head. "Go to Meera, she may have a throbe for you to borrow and a uniform waiting for you." He gestured his hand to leave, I picked a step with my feet and run off in the direction of the entrance of the garden. I was excited; this was…my first mission! I am so excited!

I ran to the house as fast as I could, the biggest smile on my face.

"MEERA! THROBE! UNIFORM!" I shouted in excitement, slamming the door open. I see the elderly woman inside, clasping heart like she seen a ghost.

"A-Ah, yes, um, f-for what for dear?"

"**I HAVE A MISSION! A BLODDY AWSOME MISSION! I WANT A THROBE AND A UNIFORM!**" I said loudly in excitement, jumping up and down. "Calm yourself!" Meera says as she grabs my arms to hold me still. "I'll get the girls, one of them must have a throbe your size, I will fetch your uniform. Go now," I walk forward to enter the room where most the girls were "LADIES! I NEED A THROBE!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Altairs POV:**_

"Is Sophie really ready?" I asked, head down slightly, thinking about this thoroughly, eyes searching for something.

"She has too at some point; you were only fourteen, if I remember correctly." Al Mualim said as he didn't face me, stared at the window with no hesitation.

"I'M READY!" the woman's voice boomed through the halls, I turn over and lean against the ledge of the master's study. The guards look in shock, I stare down baffled.

Her smile was huge, I stare down at her, she waves at me, looking like she having some difficulty wearing the throbe.

"Altair! Let's go go go!" I hear her cheer, I walk down the passage leading me down to the corridor, and she stands there smiling "You are awfully…cheery." I noted, I also noticed how flashy her throbe was. "Didn't the females have anything…plain?" I asked.

She wore an ocean blue throbe, it had a strange sparkle to them and a matching blue shawl, and she wrapped it around her head, revealing her face. I pulled up the shawl over her nose, covering half of her face. She swats my hands away and she looks at me annoyed as she pulls it down. "Are you trying to suffocate me?" she asked angrily.

"No." I blinked as I stare at her "It is custom for woman to wear the shawl, mostly around their face."

"Why?" she asks "that's…kinda…weird." She pointed out, I sighed at her, and she had no clue did she. I guess I could see that, she was raised differently than any of us. "Seriously I don't get it, I mean the throb thing is cute and all, but why should I cover my face?"

Should I say? It was something in our religion, to keep the woman pure and only chosen for their partners.

She gasps and stares at me with a distraught facial expression, I look back confused. Her face crumples.

"You-You-You think I'm ugly!" she cries, her hands covering her face. I look around, not sure how to react, let alone what to say. The two guards guarding the entrance of the garden. I hear them laughing, but it was muffled by their scarves.

"No no no!" I said to her, franticly to make her look at me "You're _**beautiful**_!"

Realised what I just said, in slow motion, Sophie raised her head and stared at me wide eyed. "Really?" she squeaked.

"Yes…" I started off "You white woman are usually not attractive at all, so you are lucky!" I said, she frowns at me with a deadpanned look. I think back what I just said….

"_**JERK!**_" Sophie shouts, she storms off out the fortress. Stomping her feet I hear from the distance. I face palmed myself feeling rather stupid. I mutter softly,

"_**Real**__ smooth_ Altair, real _smooth_."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Sophie's POV: **_

Altair catched up with me, I couldn't care less what he was saying about stbles and heading over the gates- wait stables?

"Horses!" I squealed excitedly, I ran up to one of them, slowly placing my hand in front of them, to smell me; slowly I touch the noses giving soft strokes, neighing softly. One of the horses, was beautifully white, she was gorgeous looking. I went up to her and stroked her mane; she turned her long neck and nuzzled my arm. I laughed as it began to feel ticklish. "We will take this one then." Altair says as he easily hopped on the horse, stabling himself from the saddle the horse was wearing. I look up, the bright sun slightly blinding me; Altair lowered his hand, an offer to me to get up.

For a moment there, he looked like a knight or a prince on the white horse. The guy was still a jerk! I take his hand, I feel him pulling me, swing my leg round so I am sitting on the horse in front of him, and Altair brings his arms forward and takes the reins. I know I was back from him…but very swiftly and briefly, our bodies seemed touching with one and another. I pull up the shawl over my head to cover my face like a hood, the throbe that was given to me, hung loosely around me, (it was quite comfy!).

With one quick shout, Altair snap the reins and the horse began to move, it clopped up the path, I sat there, grinning like mad, it felt great riding horses again.

"How long will it take us to get to Jerusalem?" I asked, turned slightly, pulling down the shawl, our faces were quite close with one and another. Altair's eyes shifted to the side, not looking at me. "It will take us half a day; we must head to the bureau once we arrive."

"The Bureau?"

"Yes, it is where assassins find safety or duties that help our creed."

"You mean assassination right?"

Altair nodded, 'hold on' he instructed, the horse leapt over a fence and a log, the thrill of it gave me a smile and memories of riding again.

Altair snapped the reins again, making the horse trot faster.

"It is our way, we harness our skills, even if it means to kill, to bring the eternal peace we fight for."

"The man that you're going to assassinate… you mentioned to me about Templars, heck you accused me one of 'em and Al Mualim was talking about them too. Who…are these guys anyways?" I asked, looking back, my face was now serious.

Altair's eye shined with hate, his face scrunches slightly, "They are known to be are sworn enemies, they thrive to create the perfect world. But, in their aim…they do it for the wrong reasons. That involves harming the innocence, slavery and killing. Although the means by which they sought to do so were questionable."

"Oh…" I mouthed, biting my lip. "Their _that_ bad?"

"Yes." Altair said as he motioned his head into a nod. "I cannot ask of you much when we arrive at Jerusalem,"

"Why?" I asked in astonishment as I turned to face the assassin, our faces were a bit closer than before. "Because of the Templars? I can handle it! You trained me to be stronger. I joined so I could get stronger, to know about the Piece of Eden and-and-"

"I know…you prove yourself and your courage. But here are dangers that I cannot show you yet."

"Even, if I can't do the Leap of Faith?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes; Altair chuckles weakly and says "Yes, you are brave, even if you can't do a simple leap."

I laughed with him; I noticed my surroundings after our talk. We were approaching a Masayaf tower, with some of the guards, we trot by them.

"Once we pass here, there will be many guards, keep your head down and don't tempt yourself to shout something unnecessary at the guards like you usually do." The assassin instructed. I stayed staring forward fumed, "Hey! One time dammit! And that guard deserved being called a cunt!" I hissed.

I hear him sighing, the horse trots up the passage, Altair tightens the reins and pulls on them slightly, he holds them in a fistful, I lower my head like Altair instructed me, pulling over the Aqua blue, see through shawl over my head and kept my eyes down.

The horse was going extremely slow…sweet jesus….snails are more faster than this horse right now.

I look up slowly, noticing we are being watched by many soldiers, armed with either swords or bow and arrows. Some of them glance at me, I must admit, my throbe is quite flashy and the shawl is as well. Something snakes around my waist, it made me jolt upwards, "Calm down, keep your head down." Whispered Altair, as I could feel his hot breath in my ear, it sended chills down my spine.

I gulp loudly; it was Altair's arm round me.

God it felt food!

Once I patiently waited the horse to trot slowly pass the guards, suddenly Altair snaps the rein, making the horse pick speed and gallop along the path. Altair leaned forward; making me do so as well, the hood shape of my shawl was push back by the wind, me looking forward, glimpsing to the scenery around me of the nature outlook of this century.

Altair pulled the reins to himself, making the horse slow down. Making it into a skidding halt, I launched forward slightly. The hooded shawl covering my eyes, I grumbled, as I sat up straight again "Were here…"

The pulled back the shawl that was in front of my eyes, I stare bewildered at the beautiful sight of Jerusalem. Buildings, in architecture sight, that no longer seems to exist in the modern times. The city was larger than it appeared, I stare into it. "Wow…" I awed, Altair began to the move the horse, trotting down the sandy like path. Altair got off the horse as soon as it stops, I swivelled my body to get off, Altair raises his arms grabbing my waist, giving a firm grip in my rips. Pulling me down softly to the ground. Altair goes off to the horse and takes the reins, as he led the horse to a stable shaft with hay and water. "The scholars would be here, we can blend with them. Follow me,"

Altair wraps his strong arm around my waist, startled, I push him away "Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?" I said baffled, "You have to make others believe that you're my wife."

_His what…?_

"Oh I'm sorry, you insult your wives? Thinking their lucky?" I said sarcastically, folding my arms in disgust.

Altair sighs, "I know, I am sorry, but I have too." I roll my eyes, "Hold on, let me get my throbe off." Altair looks at me startled "WHAT?"

Pulling the throbe off my head, revealing my uniform. It was similar to Altair's, the white robe hang down to my knees, a large red sash and brown waist buckle hung over my waist, (but the only difference that it was for women) and I was wearing black ¼ leggings with my black boots. I had a large brown back pack, hanging comfortably. I had my daggers by my side held by leather bracers.

I pulled the hood over my head and smiled, "Easier huh?" I chuckled; I grabbed the throbe and placed it in the brown bag of mine.

Altair gestures me to follow him, up a head there were some scholars, (large men in white robes, praying) Altair nods his head, the scholars surrounded us creating a safety circle. They all clasp their hands, heads lowered in a pray. I followed the suit, we slowly shuffled through the crowd, they avoided us like flies, guards looked at us, and the gates were heavily guarded by the guards in a long line. I gulp at the sight, but just like the rest, as soon we approached, the guards moved aside. And we were in the grand city!

Let the Battle Royale commence!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Amjad; another new character. Sounds like an absolutely nutjob and a cocky one, you know his sword? Vision it looking like final fanstasy 7, cloud's strife, giant sword? Yeah that, only a little bit smaller. That is what Sophie had to go against! Christ almighty! If I saw that, I would run for the hills. Would you?

Noticed Sophie's new ability? I am deciding to call it Eagle Vision 2.0, (ha! No pun to the animus 2.0)

Question: Do you guys think that Eagle Vision 2.0 is awesome idea? Would it be cool to use in the future AC3? I mean, think about the epic awsomeness of different use of assassination techniques!

I really want that new Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood game, it looks good!


	8. Chapter 7: It's Our Way part 1

Oh wow, I am surprised I update this quickly!

Thank you for the lovely reviews as always MrsPhantomSylvia; you have always reviewed me and always writes some very kind words to me! Thank you!

Anyways, I wanna talk about the chapters I am working on.

If any good reason, you go back in time. And you meet someone, it will take time to get to know that person and even fall in love. That is what I am trying to do for Altair and Sophie; it can't just go 'poof' and their making babies the next day! It is just common human relationship.

This is a _time travel_ fan fic, you can't just forget about other characters just because sophie poofed herself in the past?

Also, if you never been to a place or in the creed, you won't know every single move in the book. So training would be the answer.

I hope that gives you a best view of this. Further more, I am not the greatest story writer in the world. I am trying my best; I have dyslexia, receptive and expressive language disorder. So writing is very difficult for me. So I apologies if some of the writing and grammer doesn't make much sense. I will try my best; I want also to find my own writing style. So it will not always be perfect. So I started realizing this now up to the…what…on the 7th chapter. I might go back on some chapters and improve them. So in my eyes everything looks okay…so I will try.

Anyways, here we go! Onto the story!

(Also I don't own ubisoft or Assassins creed 1 or 2)

~#~#~#~#~

Once we were inside the city, me and Altair slip away from the scholars. The white robed men continued on with at ease. Altair grabbed my arm suddenly and led me to the nearest alley, I could see why; I noticed in the corner in my eye, the guards were looking at us, gripping onto their swords, gazing around suspiciously.

Altair pushes me down the alleyway, I noticed a ladder, I decided to climb it up to the roof of the building. I had no choice; Altair was shoving me like mad. Forcing me to climb, I growl at him, clamping my teeth shut, feeling irritated already. I climb up, until I land on the building's house. I stare briefly at the scenery. We were at, what it looked like, the market place. Well, it was close to the gates, Altair rises from the ladder, and lands on the roof. He looks at me and waves his hand, gesturing me to follow. He sprint's off ahead, I follow him as fast as I could.

Altair climbed over a box like steps, I followed suit, and I watch Altair as he leaped over the ledge, leaping in the air, to me it looked like slow motion, almost like he was flying elegantly, landing with ease on the other side of the next building.

I blink, smiling weakly; I walked backwards, to get my pace right. I exhaled out my nerves that lay in my stomach. This wasn't like training, am I thinking this wrong? It wasn't this is the real thing. I sprint forward, remembering Altair's words in my head, playing over and over again.

"_Swallow your fear."_

With my foot on the edge, I jumped; I leapt in the air and landed barely on the other side of the building. I smiled accomplished with myself. Altair ran forwards, I followed him, smiles on my face, feeling confident, sometimes I let out a laugh. Sometimes I would leap out of buildings that were further than usual, but it was a good thing Altair trained me how to climb and work on my upper body strength. I would be able to grab the ledge or a wooden box, in time to grab and pull myself up, climbing up into safety.

Sooner later, we ran together side by side, jumping over buildings together, I laughed occasionally, Altair would stare at me like I was mad. AND I AM! MAD AS A HATTER!

We also jumped over wooden ledges, houses, markets and I think some people noticed me, but I just grinned and waved at them in good ol' sport and fun. I didn't expect any of them to wave back though! Haha!

"Over here." I hear Altair call out, following him, I see him over a oval shaped building, next to him was a wooden checker ceiling, a square hole I saw. I leaped over some nearby buildings, until I climbed up to meet Altair. He immediately dropped down the open hatch, until I hear him make a loud grunt when he landed. I jumped down as well, I try to land on my feet, but I ended up slipping and fell on my butt. "Ow…" I whined, rubbing my backside, Altair extended his hand; I take his, as he lift me up with his brute strength. I stand in front of him, steadying myself. He turns as he strides to the open arch on the left hand side; I quickly noticed the area was filled with Arabic cushions and rugs. Looks, quite comfy to rest on. Entering through the arch, I look around the authentic smells of incense, shelves contained vases; that all looked handmade and scrolls toppled one and another.

"Ah Altair, your presence bring's me nothing but trouble." The man said sarcastically.

"Everything I do Malik, seems nothing but bring's you trouble." Altair replies in a stern voice.

Still hand in hand, (I don't think Altair realised yet…) I look forward, as I peered at the man. Dark shaggy hair, tanned skin, with a shaggy short beard, but his goatee was thicker, he dressed in a white robe with a red sash hanging tightly around his abdomen, he wore a long black robe over the white robe, and the black robe had yellow and white trimmings. I noticed that his left arm was gone, only his right remain, the sleeve was folded upwards. I tried not to stare so much; I knew it would be rude.

"You have a woman now?" Malik questioned.

"Huh?" Altair said dumbfounded. Quirking an eyebrow, at the one armed assassin.

The one armed man pointed at me, then towards our hand holding. Altair looks back at me puzzled then looks back to our hands claps one and another, Altair quickly whips his hand away.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me," I giggled, as I swayed my hips side to side, fluttering my eyelashes and giving him a mischievous grin.

The assassin rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head at me. Malik grabbed a book from the shelf behind the desk, pulling it out, he turns back to place it on the desk, opening the book, making it slam open, dust and sand escapes from the book as soon it and contact with the wooden desk. He stares at me for a moment, "You must be the woman whom has joined the brotherhood? Sophie, was it?"

"Y-yes."

"Forgive me for my rudeness earlier; I am Malik A-Sayf, Bureau leader of Jerusalem." Malik said politely, placing a hand on his chest and gave a slight bow. I bowed back the same gesture.

"Al Mualim spoke highly of you in his letter," Malik said, as his spoke softly, he looks at me and gives me a smile. "I can see why." The Beauru leader said flirtatiously, as a smile crept in his lips.

I tried not to smile, I sucked in my lips and a small blush crept on my face.

Altair coughed loudly, trying to interrupt the strange glances Malik was giving to the young girl and said "_We_ are after a man called John McNeal, Al Mualim has wished for his life to be taken."

Malik takes notice of the assassin's words; he paces back and forth, thinking on the Templar's name.

"Yes, word has spread over in Jerusalem about the Templar's latest visit. A large group as it seems, an odd choice for Al Mualim to choose I will admit." Malik pondered as he faced Altair again.

"Where can I find him?" Altair asks, Sophie stands there quietly, examining the two men. She defiantly sensed something … an unpleasant attitude and a fume between them, which left the air tense. In other words, it was uncomfortable.

"My Altair, so eager aren't you." Malik innocently mocked, a sarcastic glint in his eyes shined. "Some of our brother's have witnessed them in the middle district; you might find some information around the market area from the west and the scholar's palace from the southeast."

"He will fall under my blade," Altair said icily, as he brought up his left arm, he clenched his fist and released it, as he extended his fingers, with his missing ring finger was replaced with his silver long blade.

Sophie stare's slightly wide eyed at the assassin; something about the way he stared at his blade… she couldn't tell at first… but…

"_Why do you look so cold, so sad and so lonely…?"_Sophie thought as she sighed loudly.

"Are you bored?" Altair said as turned to face, looked sort of concerned the way I sighed.

"No no!" I cry out as I wave my hands in front of me, "Just…lost in thought." I trailed off, shaking the thoughts off the assassin before it was too late.

It _was_ too late…

dammit…

"Is that all?" Altair asked coolly, restacting his hidden blade, standing still, very patiently waiting for the right word so the assassin could start.

"Patience Altair, or have you already forgotten that? Maybe even the way of our creed, you definitely forgotten that at Solomon's Temple-"

"Malik…!" Altair hissed; eyes scrunched up in pain. Altair twitched his head towards Sophie, giving Malik the 'look'.

"Sophie we're leaving!" turned heel and began to storm off. Malik scoffed in a mocking way and rolled his eyes at the assassin.

"Whuh? But-" stuttered Sophie, lost for words, her brow sweated slightly, looking back and forth at the two arguing men, her feet jogged slightly, not sure what to do.

"Wait," Malik said, he raises his hand in a signature of a motion to make them stop. "Take this Sophie," Malik reaches on one of the shelves on the bookshelf, he pulls out a scroll and passes it to Sophie. "Knowing Altair's memory and arrogance, he probably didn't give you a map."

Sophie laughs weakly, her head slightly turned, noticing the extreme death daggers that she was receiving from Altair. Sophie quickly takes the map, it was a small scrolled paper tied in a rough string, taking off the string, Sophie rolls out the scroll, seeing the imagery of the well scaled and accurate drawing of Jerusalem, each had it's own sectors that was written in English! She was surprised; most writings she was used to were in Arabic. Sophie smiled at the map, "I take it, it is to your liking?" Malik perked, as he quirked an eyebrow at the young woman. "Thank you Malik…" Sophie said sweetly, her cheeks went slightly pink.

The Bureau leader gave the young woman a wink and another smile, Altair watching the strange scene he was forced to watch. Something…he saw in Malik's eyes, had a strange spark. It was strange, more than that, almost unusual. He had always known the man since they were children, his quick remarks, overseeing perspectives and arguing to get to his point. But this…was different. But why Sophie?

Why did this bother him so much?

Altair fumed, becoming irritated he stormed back towards Sophie grabbing her wrist, forcing her to follow the assassin. Sophie gave a yelp, dragged along with Altair, her feet forced to work. "Altair! That hurts!" Sophie shouted, angrily, she tried to pull herself out of his grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter the grip around her wrist became.

"You are wasting daylight, we cannot afford any distractions, and this mission comes first!" Altair said gruffly, his hood down, making no eye contact with the girl. He was acting foolishly, he didn't know why, he never did. His mind was always straight ahead, always the mind of the assassin. Not a man, but a weapon. Her face…she was starring at him with sadness and confusion.

WHY did that make his heart twinge so?

"Let me go…" Sophie said, barely out of a whisper "Your acting weird…"

Altair started to slowly peel his fingers away from the Sophie's tiny wrist, then his hand. Malik stares on, eyes narrowing, his eyebrows narrowed, making many creases in his brow.

Altair turns his heel and storms off from the room, Sophie sighs and follows him, trying to catch up his speed, but the next thing she heard from Malik's lips, sended a rock down her stomach.

"_You always do as you please Altair! If were not by your arrogance, de Sable would be dead, and my brother would still be alive!"_

~#~#~#~#~

"Altair, wait!" Sophie cried as she chased after Altair, he left the Bureau so quickly it took her time to catch up with him. She skipped and hopped along the buildings and houses on the roofs of the city. "I said wait dammit!" this time Sophie shouted more angrily; throwing her fists in the air in frustration.

Altair stopped suddenly, he turns his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the exhausted angrily girl. "What the hell was all that about?"

Altair ignored Sophie and turned away, "Fine! I won't ask what happened!" Sophie shouted, she ran and grabbed a fistful from the back of his uniform, she took a deep breath, her voice became gentler "But… if you _**do**_ feel like talking about it, I won't judge you too harshly."

Altair turned his head to face the smaller woman; he looks down and cocks an eyebrow. "Thank you for the offer."

Sophie smiles brightly; "You're welcome."

"Now," Altair said as he looking down on Sophie, she stared back in confusion "Let go of my uniform."

Sophie gapes slightly and immediately lets him go after giving him a big grin. Altair rolls his eyes, he walks over the ledge of the building, and he scans the area and looks beyond city. Mapping the area to see where to go and where the quickest way was.

"Come. The middle district is not far from here, follow me." Altair instructed, as Sophie hops after him. The pair began hopping and climbing on buildings, avoiding guards and when ever they had to drop down to the nearest path, they blended themselves well enough in the crowds.

"Please sir, have any money?" A beggar woman approached Altair, she was very sickly looking, thin, her clothes torn and dark circles underneath her eyes, cupping her hands in hope of something.

Altair tried to ignore her at first, but I could hear him say "Sorry, I don't have any."

"But my family is sick and dying!" The woman screeched in anger, running back in front of him, pleading for money.

"I don't have any money." Altair said again, looking at her patiently.

She looks back, then looks at me, her voice got higher again "But I am poor, sick and hungry!"

Altair grunted, looking like he was going to burst in anger.

Sophie was passed that, she narrowed her eyes and shouted "Listen, he doesn't have any money and I don't money," she shouts angrily, making some people stare and Altair stared at Sophie slightly startled by her outburst.

"So fuck off!" Sophie shouted as she pointed her thumb behind her, the beggar woman gapes, her eyes watering and she ran off. The crowd was open mouthed at the sudden scenery, Altair face palms himself; he grabs Sophie's wrist and drags her off to the nearest alleyway.

But to Sophie's surprise, Altair was laughing! She never heard him laugh so hard before, it was almost unusual.

"You never knew the word suttlety, did you?" Altair laughs, he coughs trying to swallow the fit of laughter.

"Yeah…" Sophie trailed off, looking guilty. "My grandma always told me to always speak my mind."

Altair stares at the young girl, chuckling, "and I can see that."

Altair nods to his side, an instruction to follow, they ran to the edge of the alleyway, ran down the next path, Altair motioned his hand to follow and pointed to a ladder. Sophie followed Altair up the ladder, until they came above another building. Altair scanned the crowd above, hearing the busy crowd, markets busy with people, shouting and jeers.

Altair crouched down, Sophie did the same. The assassin leans back and whispered into her ear, "Notice the men near the market?"

Sophie scanned the area, her eyes pierce towards two men, the dressed in white robes, armor and chain mail, and with a armor helmets, she noticed the red cross instantly and she gasps "Templars!"

"I want you to eavesdrop on them,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I notice a man earlier on; he is an out speaker, a messenger to the crowd. I will interrogate him, I will return to you, wait on that bench near the Templar's." Altair instructed again, he grabbed Sophie's hood and pulled over her head, o cover her eyes. Sophie stares at the bench near the Templars; "Yessir!" Sophie saluted and jumped down from the ledge and landed on a box, she skipped down, looking around, and nobody noticed her, which was a good start. Sophie looked up, seeing Altair jump down landing; seeing him blending in the crowd in a prayer like walk. Watching him, getting closer to the man he was about to beat the crap out of.

Sophie kept her head down, she noticed some guards looking at her. She made it quickly to the bench; lowering her head, focusing on her Eagle vision; she stares at the Templars, focusing at her targets.

She sighs, drowning out the crowds voices; the sound of their feet's making floppily sounds with their sandals, the sounds of birds and barking of stray dogs.

Sophie touches her red pouch, she feels the Piece Of Eden pulse beneath her fingers, almost like a kitten's purr under the touch of a single gentle stroke.

"_Help me out here…" _Sophie thought as she focused on the targets _"you did before, heck you spoke to me in my mind!"_

She began to hear muffle sounds from the Templar's mouths;

"_I can't let Altair down…"_

Before in all despair, Sophie heard their voices, above all others, it was crisp and clear.

"McNeal is getting cocky again!" The first Templar said angrily.

"What is wrong with you? He is one of the best! Who else mastered the double sword's technique?" the second Templar boasted.

"Kid, you got allot to learn. You think no one is gonna talk about Templar's visiting a holy city one day?"

"Sure but… the master himself organized this! McNeal is going to lead us after all to the attack,"

"Quiet down kid!" The first templar roared; "You want everyone to know!"

The second Templar shuffles slightly, looking behind him.

"Anyways kid; let's go back to the hideout. Their going to need everyone for this."

The Templars walk away, Sophie unfocused herself from the Eagle vision state.

Blinking rapidly, her eyes sore slightly, she swallowed hard. Taking all the information in, he eyes darting everywhere to put the pieces together.

Suddenly, a figure sat next to her. And what timing; it was Altair.

"Altair…" Sophie started, in a low whisper.

Altair turned his head to her, looking at her with intense eyes. Sophie noticed a blood platter on his left cheek, that sended a chill down her spine.

"I think I have Eagle vision…and I think we are in deep shit."

~#~#~#~#~

Dun Dun Duunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Chapter 7 part 1 comepleted! Whoo, slight improve on the reading hopefully.

Please Review! They make me smile!


	9. Chapter 8: It's Our Way part 2

Heeeey; updated later or earlier than usual! (lol) Whoo! Also, you noticed I edited the other chapter, goodness that was a good idea, because I made a little mistake there lol!

SafetyPinStitches – Aw thanks, it's going to get a lot funnier now Malik's in the story! Ha-ha, yeah, but I decided him being an asshole to Altair and A LOT nicer to Sophie, Come back and read again! =D

Satsuriku-sama – Yeah! Thanks! Come back and read again, oh of course reviewing!

MrsPhantomSylvia – (Sigh) you always have been my number one reviewer! lol

~#~#~#~#~

"Eagle Vision? Eagle Vision!" Altair walked fast through, the crowds, pushing his way, "You couldn't even focus on your target right, but now you learned perfectly how to use Eagle Vision? I find that hard to believe!" Altair bellowed, facing the girl behind him, whom is having trouble catching up to him.

They both left the market place immediately after their discoveries; he mentioned, if they moved quicker, then they would get the job quicker. Altair extends his arm and presses his hand against Sophie's back to pushes her forward, to stand right next to him, as they walked and talked together.

"Altair, don't you think your acting just a little bit rash and is that really important right now?" Sophie said melodramatically, she leaned in slightly close to his ear so he could hear her better.

"Rash? Rash? You think I am acting rash?"

Sophie scoffed and replied "Yes."

"But Altair," Sophie began to change the subject "I wanna know what you found out from the spokes person, what did he say?"

Altair pulled Sophie by the bicep of her arm into the nearest corner, in a near by alley way. Filled with plants, criss-crossed decorative fences and houses nearby; Altair drags Sophie near one of the houses, leans near one where the shadows were the largest. They stood underneath it, Altair looking over both ways, watching over, seeing that nobody followed them. Altair let's go of Sophie's small arm, placing a finger on her soft pink lips, Sophie blinked rapidly, feeling the rough skin contact with her own. "Shh!" Altair shushed as he turned his head, to check any other unnecessary Templar's lurking behind them.

"Not so loud! Anybody could be a Templar spy in the crowd!" Altair rasped, Sophie feet guilty, her head tilted up slightly, facing up the assassin, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world and whispering "Sorry."

Altair stuttered, spurting unmatched words, he shook his head and waved it off with his hand in annoyance.

"Anyways, I have learned from him, which he only receives words to speak of fear to the crowd, to drive them away from the middle district. He mentioned the Templar meeting is also guarded with heavy armed guards."

"Is that it?" Sophie said annoyed, the assassin jumped out of his skin, from hearing the surprised outburst from the young female. He stares at her, a little bit annoyed from her accusation on his finding on information on his target.

"Let's go find him again and beat out some more information!" Sophie said as she turned heel, beginning to charge out into the streets. Altair notices this, but he was able to grab her arm in time. Again!

"That…would be impossible Sophie,"

"How so?" Sophie asked in a questionable look, she quirked an eyebrow. Altair lowered his head slightly, his eyes being covered by his hood.

"I am afraid, to inform you. That… I have already killed him."

Sophie's mouth fell, her eyes shone with terror. "You did-what?", she face palmed herself, dragging her fingers downwards, dragging her flesh, making creases along the way. She huffs in annoyance and faces the assassin again and yells,

"**That** is _**the**_ _stupidest_ thing that I have _ever_ heard!"

Altair taken back slightly on the yelling, he didn't really expect that, it was a good thing they were in an alleyway; it would have made the people around them question their-well mostly Sophie's outbursts. It was a good thing that Al Mualim chose Sophie to become a warrior and not an Assassin.

Assassins were known to be _silent. _

"You should have just let me give him a couple of upper cuts, to get more out of him." Sophie said darkly, giving a sheepish grin. Altair shakes his head; he could feel himself having another headache at any moment.

"I does not matter now, tell me; what have _you _learned?"

"Well, it seems the group of Templar's are forming an attack, McNeal is leading them, but he got his order from someone higher in the Templar rank and he also has mastered the double sword's ability. So…he could be tricky to battle with."

"_Is that it?" _Altair mocked in a high tone of voice, tried to mimic Sophie. His lip curled into half a smirk, his brown eyes sparkled, but shone a shine of a golden glint. Sophie huffed; the two headed off away from the alleyway. Climbing up the nearest ladder; to reach to the rooftops again, scanning the area.

"You, up there! Get him!" A guard shouted violently. Charging at the two; Altair steady's himself, pushing back Sophie with his hand. "Run!" the assassin hissed; grabbing Sophie by her wrist tugging her along, her body sharply turns as the two began running. Sophie turns her head, sweat dripping from her brow; noticing the guard on the roof, not only chasing them, but he got his sword out, he meant business. But somehow, two more guards seemed to have joined in the run. Only to be armed with bows and arrows! Heck they were firing them at us!

"Altair! There's two more coming after us!" Sophie huffed, as she could fee the fire in her lungs, Altair cursed himself. J

umping over on some rooftops; making Sophie jump too. Over and over more buildings until they heard a faint voice saying.

"I can't see them! Where are they?"

Altair dragged Sophie into a small wooden hut with red sheets, hanging over the hut. He then jumped in along with Sophie, inside the small hut. Inside, was a tight space, Altair was on top of Sophie, her legs spread open by force as Altair laid on top her, she blushed as she felt the lower contact of the assassin with her own. Altair's head turned, his arms supporting himself over her, he looked out for the guards, he focused on listening to their voices, the sound of their footsteps and they were close.

"Damn! I've lost them!" A guard shouts, the sound of his footsteps moves away from the hut they were hiding, he heard another guard shout in Arabic, that he dared not repeat that in English in front of Sophie. He could hear her, controlling her breath, so she was not heard. _"Well done." _Altair thought and noted at the girl; he listened carefully, their feet became fainter and fainter, leaving the area.

They were safe.

Altair looked down; his face looked confusingly at the girl. "What's the matter? Why is your face so red?"

Sophie stared up, swallowed hard; she could feel the heat on her cheeks, crawling down towards her neck from her embarrassment.

"Look of how were positioned…and you will understand." She said weakly squeaked, Altair looked of how he stood over, their lower half touching, their chests were nearly touching but by five centimeters or so, the space was too small, to make them straddle one and another.

_Oh _

Altair lifted himself up backwards; causing him to fall over from the other side over the hut, making him land on his ass, his legs scrambling his feet out of the hut. Sophie shot up, her hand on her chest, feeling a strange twinge in her chest, she felt her heartbeat increase. It was weird…she knew she had strong feeling's for her beloved best friend, Nathan. But… this was nothing compared to _**that**_ feeling.

This worried her.

A LOT!

Sophie thought on this, her hand on her chest, feeling the pounding of her beating heart, she then thought onto _other _thing's.

"_Welllllllllll-I haven't had sex in a while." _She pondered and pondered, she tried to hide her grin and snort of laughter from her own thought. She crawled on all fours and her head poke out of the hut. She then pulled herself out, brushing off the dust from her uniform that stuck to her.

She then noticed Altair had already stood; he was leaning over the ledge on the roof.

"Something the matter?" she asks, as she stares at the sight the assassin was staring.

"I see a fellow brotherin' is in need of assistance." Altair spoke calmly, he indicated me to follow him by curling his index finger. He jumped down onto layers of boxes and landed easily onto the ground. Some people took notice of him, but some shrugged it off or said out loud he was insane, as soon as I did the same; most people just laughed and some said out loud; I should just belong in a brothel.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

I followed Altair, as he speeds ahead of me, as I noticed this; I try and catch up to him. I can see Altair focusing on a figure, I look ahead and noticed a man near a fountain, he dressed head to toe in white robes, only his eyes was showing, he wore a large brown leather rucksack that held from the side of his left hip. I noticed him fidgeting his hands, darting his head back and forth.

"What trouble's you brother?" Altair addresses the fellow assassin. The man jolted in shock, he stared a hopeful glance and the taller assassin.

"Is this the great Altair? Oh I am indeed in most trouble;"

"Explain brother and be quick about it."

"Um, Yes, I had some Jerusalem flags that Malik asked me too collect. But on my way back, some guards jumped me. Now they scatter them across the district. I would collect them myself, but when one of the guards tackled me, I think I may have twisted my ankle." Sophie rolled her eyes, the more this guy talked, the more it sounded like a petty excuse.

"If-you help me collect them, I could return the favor with some information I found out from your target, sound's redeemable, no? But um, please be quick as the wind Altair, I fear the guards maybe still be looking for me and I want to get away from this place as soon as possible."

"Understood." Altair nodded, "Sophie you stay here, I won't take long."

Sophie nodded, watching the assassin running off, seeing him already picking up a flag along the way.

Sophie stare's back at the fully robed assassin; I noticed him pacing back and forth, worried out of his mind. She noticed him hopping around, skipping in different places on the spot.

"_Your ankle seems __fine now- huh?" _Sophie thought, quirking her eyebrow at him. The robed assassin noticed the girl's stares and coughed in embarrassment.

"Word has spread about you from Masyaf, you do not look that impressive in my eyes," The robed assassin said as he faced Sophie, his white face mask creased with a smirk and his eyes glint of sarcasm. "Al Mualim must have gone mad." He laughed, Sophie quirked an eyebrow at him with a unamussed facial expression.

"That is pretty good coming from a guy who is too scared to get his own damn flags and waiting around like a pussy-foot, so by chance Altair will come around and he will do your grunt work." Sophie said with hateful sarcasm, the robed assassin's eyes went wide, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word.

She started clapping at the poor robed assassin out of sarcasm; "Bravo for you. Cunt."

Just then; Altair appeared out of nowhere, leaping down from above us. It made me jump slightly, appearing from behind us without a sound. _Oh he's good._

Altair held out from his clenched fist was at least, twenty red flags. He outstretched his arm, in the direction of the robed assassin. He takes with them with out hesitation from Altair's fistful hand of Flags. He then shoved them all in the side rucksack he was carrying.

"Many a thousand thanks Altair!" the robed assassin says joyously as he clasped his hands together. "Here is what I know: The hideout is forming underground; like a catacomb. The stairway leading to the hideout is in old farmers shed. Pretty clever hm? Guards will be watching the entrance; I noticed on the sight that there is a top latch that is unhooked, leading inside the shed; you can easily get inside without them noticing. Here; I will mark it on your map."

Altair nods, understanding the instructions and the information. He then passes his map to his brother, as the robed assassin scrimmages through his bag to pick out a small piece of black thin coal piece. He quickly made a scribble on the map and passed it back to Altair. He takes it all in, starring at the map. Noticing; that the hideout was not too far from where they are standing and says "Safety and Peace my brother."

"Ah and you too Altair, the woman - I guess…"

Sophie gives him a snarl, the robed assassin backs away and leaves, as Sophie manages to see him disappear into the crowd. Almost as if he vanished.

"What now?" Sophie asks starring upwards at the assassin.

"We head to the market place;" Altair said as he began to walk, Sophie did as well, walking by his side. "It is known to be the largest in Jerusalem, it will be guarded no doubt. But we could sneak in from the roof; I know an open latch we could climb down."

"_Oooofff_ course you do…" Sophie laughed, Altair gave her look, and quickly she put on a wide smile and said quickly "Continue! I won't interrupt you again I promise!"

"More likely we will able to get inside and we might be able to find someone with information."

Sophie gave a quirky smirk and said "Pickpocket?"

"Heh, is there any best method?" Altair smirked also; his eyes went a golden glint again.

They walked together, avoiding the guards, keeping their heads down, didn't want any necessary trouble along the way. They were able to meet a group of scholars, to get them passed a line of guards. (That was useful.)

Leaving the scholars, Altair pulls Sophie slightly by her arm, pointing his thumb in the direction and the sight a building. A group of black robed muscled men hung in a group. Altair acknowledge them, the group did the same. "No worries friend. We have your back, we must still thank you for saving our father and sisters." One of the muscled men said as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. Altair nodded once and pointed the ledge for Sophie to easily climb. Sophie nodded, she jumped on a ledge and pulled herself up, and Altair noticed her difficulty on climbing, so he helped her by pushing on her foot slightly so it could climb onto the next wooden ledge sticking out. Altair noticed something before he began to climb himself, the muscled men all gave a (creepy) smile, starring at Sophie's ass, the one talked to Altair gave two thumbs up and mouthed "Well done!".

Altair was baffled to the least; he groaned as he climbed up, trying to ignore the snickering from the muscle robed men. Sophie was able to climb to the top, standing. She already felt her arms sore. She wasn't completely used to this yet…

Altair soon joined her, side by side. Soon, simatanesly, the both ran onto the roof, jumping across the roofs of houses. Altair beckons his hand to move in his direction, she followed suit. Soon, they came across a roof was filled with pointed towers and a large square filled with wooden boxes.

"I take it that this is the place?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, over here, quickly get down." Altair said, pointing at the whole latch on the roof, it was a huge ole in the middle. Sophie did as the assassin said a jumped down onto a wooden landing, she noticed the ladder and climbed down. She jumped from the ladder and waited next to it. She darts her eyes too look around; she yelped slightly, noticing, they were right next to the entrance and the guards!

_GREAT CHOICE ALTAIR!__ Jeez Louise; were right next to the guards!_

She could hear yells from the market place; people trying to bargain themselves some food, jewelry was on sale and the shout of the occasional robe or two.

Altair jumped down beside her from the ladder; he then put his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, with the sudden touch from Altair's hand.

"Don't you remember what I said before we came here? You have to pretend to be my wife. If you don't; knowing some of these men will try to make you theirs. _By force or even rape."_

Sophie gulped and said weakly "You may have a point on that." Her body shivered from his touch, made her jolt slightly, making her hood fall backwards.

Revealing her black and purple hair; her sky blue eyes and pale white skin. Sophie tried to reach and pull it back up to cover her face, the thought of rape was obviously a big no-no and scared her to her wits.

"A husband must treat his beautiful wife to a beautiful robe, no?" a salesman boasted, giving the typical cheesy salesmen smile, holding up a lilac robe with silver lining decorative patterns.

"No, she already has one, but thank you." Altair waved off, his arm began to move from her shoulders, to around her waist. Sophie weakly smiled, she knew she was defiantly going to get some attention while she was here.

"Husband! What's wrong with you? Treat your woman to this fine jewelry! I have a bargain!" Another said as we began walking together, Altair was getting annoyed; he huffed and tried to say this politely;

"No, no, she has enough as it is."

Sophie chuckled; she was really surprised people assumed immediately were a couple. She felt a slight squeeze on her waist, making her look up at Altair. His eyes darting towards, focusing on something or someone.

"Something wrong?" she whispers softly, pursing her lips.

"Those men ahead of us; they glow with a reddish-blue colour; they are hiding something."

Sophie noticed the two men ahead of her as well; they were suspiciously talking to one and another, slightly looking behind their shoulders, watching the people around them cautiously and she noticed that anyone seemed to get at least two centimeters near them, they would stop and the two men would stare and stop talking. Their lips would curl into a snarl.

Sophie then quickly whips her hood up, trying not to attract more attention then needed. "Should I give it a shot?" she murmurs, pulling her hood forward more, making the shadows cast over her eyes, so she was not seen.

"Very well. But if you fail; I will take your place." Altair noted; Sophie let out a sigh and says "Thanks for the vote of confidence…"

Sophie had always preformed tasks in pick pocketing, mostly in Masyaf, stealing easily from thugs to obtain their daggers.

But this was different, if she'd fail… who knows what would happen. Altair and Sophie walk together close enough to hear them talking;

"Get this delivered to the man at the front, yeah?" one of them said in a British accent, he wore a long white robe, with a red sash hand around his waist. Watching him, pass a large scroll to a scruffy young man.

"Yes Of Course sir!"

"Good. Now get on with it; if speak a word about this boy, I will have your neck!" the man seethed. "And make bloody sure everyone is there tomorrow, I don't want to take the blame for this crap."

The scruffy looking man began to walk in our direction. Sophie smiled at her chance. Waiting for the scruffy man to walk past her and Altair, Sophie then tilted her head to his direction. The Assassin next to her, shoved her to his direction, she then kept her head down. Her hood covered her eyes, clasping her hands together, watching the scruffy man in front of her. Seeing him looking constantly behind him, sweating from his cheeks dripping towards his neck, she noticed him gulping a lot. Slowly she noticed the scroll hanged off his dark robe pocket, this looked too easy.

The scruffy man faced in front of him, Sophie reached out her hand, it was shaking violently, she was nervous as hell, and she licked her lips from the sweat that dripped down. Closer… Closer…

Her shaking hand reached to touch the scroll _"Please don't turn around… Please don't turn around!" _Sophie franticly thought, she felt her hand grip onto the scroll, her eyes squeeze tight, her hand jerked onto the scroll, pulling it away. She turned away quickly, her heart panicking slightly.

She took a deep breath and walked towards back to Altair, she scanned the area to find the Assassin, her mind raced in a state in panic, she couldn't find him, let alone see him! She gripped onto the scroll tighter in both of her hands, a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She feared for the worst. The guards, Templars and even the scruffy looking man who actually looked like he could put up a fight.

She turned her head slightly, her eyes widen at the sight of the figure that touched her.

"Well done Sophie, you got the scroll." Altair praised, Sophie felt like fainting at that moment. "Did you just give me a compliment?" she asked bewildered.

Altair patted her on her head; Sophie opened the scroll, her eyes dart around the paper. The letter was obviously used in Arabic; Sophie looked at Altair with a sheepish grin.

"Erm, Altair… you might want to read this for me…because… I can't-"

"Say no more."

Altair takes the letter, he mumbles something in Arabic, his eyes dart side to side, reading the content.

"What does it say?"

"It mention's the whereabouts of the underground hideout, it shows a small map, as a way through the catacombs. This is very useful; we should return to Malik and share him our knowledge."

Sophie nods as the two sprints off into the route back to the Assassins Beauru.

"Malik! Were back!" Sophie chimed loudly as she skipped on ahead in front of Altair, Sophie turned the corner, Malik waited behind his desk. He noticed and smiled at the cheerful entrance the girl gave "You have returned. I take by your cheerfulness, that it was a success?"

"Hell yeah! We are going to kick their butts!" Sophie said as she punched in the air joyfully.

Malik laughed "Your euphuism is admirable."

Sophie smiles, Altair enters the room, it immediately turned tense, the way the two mean stared at one and another. Words cannot describe of how tense it was in the room.

"So tell me Altair, share your information."

"Very well Malik." Altair walked closer to the desk. "It seems that John McNeal is holding a meeting to attack the middle district. They hold the meeting in the underground catacombs."

"Underground catacombs? Since when?" Malik asks astonished. He cups his goatee, as he thinks this through.

"The Templars will be attending this and I will be able infiltrate there meeting to eavesdrop their plan. Then I will be able to learn their full intentions and that is when I will strike my target."

Sophie gawps at the assassin, her anger rising.

"Cocky as always Altair, ignorant by others and ignore all others as well." Malik spat, Sophie grabs onto the Assassin's uniform in a fistful, making him face her, her eyes glared in anger. Her tone of voice grew in anger "What the hell is with all this 'I' and solo act all of a sudden? You are just going to ignore all the help I gave?"

Altair stares back at the smaller girl; he pulls her hand away from his uniform,

"No. I will not. You have been most helpful and you have learned quickly. I was impressed," Altair said, Sophie stares back, speechless; she sighs and shakes her head. "But I cannot take you, I am the Assassin, I am most needed towards this part of the mission."

"No way in hell!" Sophie argued "I am coming with you, I can fight and don't you dare leave me behind!"

Altair rubbed his brow, feeling his headache getting worse at every time.

"I agree with Altair," Sophie turns her head sharply at the one armed man, she gawped at him. "I rather not see anymore innocent lives be sacrificed by _his_ selfish hands." Malik seethed at Altair, his face darkened in anger.

Sophie gave the two men a questionable look.

Altair looks down, almost in guilt; he looks back at Malik and says

"Every sacrifice is ever needed to save the many of others."

Sophie stares on, confused, standing behind Altair, slowly she walks up beside him, looks on slowly at the two men starring at one and another. Something gave her a quaky feeling, it was awful, and she saw the true heartlessness of Altair in front of her.

"Take the damn feather and go," Malik said venomously, reaching his hand underneath the desk, he slams his hand on the desk making a very loud 'thud', Sophie jumps from the loud sound, Malik releases his hand and revealed a white eagle feather. Altair take's the feather without hesitation and places it by his right side leather sash.

"Go, cry or sleep. Do whatever you do before your mission. I don't care." Malik turned his back, his voice was low, and Sophie followed Altair to the entrance where pillows and rugs lay. Altair sat down; he let his hood fall behind him.

Sophie was surprised at first to see his face. She stared at the Beauru entrance, it was now sealed shut. Night hang above sky, as a full moon shined above the city of Jerusalem.

"Get some sleep, Tomorrow we strike the target."

Sophie stared down at Altair, has he laid on his back now, his eyes closed. She took in all his features; she never thought she would ever see him without his hood. He had light brown hair; she noticed some small scars on his cheek and brow.

Sophie sighed exhaustedly as she slumped down, she grabbed a pillow and rested her head on it, she laid beside Altair (with not so much choice) she turned to her side and curled into a ball. She yawned and fell asleep.

But she knew, in the pit of stomach…

Nightmares will be haunting her tonight.


	10. Chapter 9: It's Our Way part 3

**Okay okay okay! I know some people are a bit like; where the hell have you been? Rawwr!**

**Why havn't you updated? Rawr!**

**Work…yeah it kept me busy, but I will explain later, for now, your replies! You think I will give up on this fanfiction? Hell no! Why? Because people, things are just warming up, more confusing things are gonna happen, mysteries are going to fly and fuck, I think you just might end up saying to yourself "WTF! I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING!" HAHA! XD**

**Satsuriku_sama**: Haha, I think you read my mind, I already did that! XD

**MrsPhantomSylvia**: Malik is awesome isn't he? :3 Gosh, he is going to be in more. For some reason I can imagine you smiling lol

**SafetyPinStitches**: you don't know how much I laughed when I read your comment! LOFL. Heh, I just might do more sex jokes. Lol

**NaruVamp**– aw thanks, make sure you come back and read! It will get interesting, believe me! ^_^

**KonHoshi – **aw thanks! That is so sweet of you to say! That really made me smile! Yeah, I just think it makes the story flow better. Also the fact, once hate can become love, so they say lol. Xd I think you will love this chapter. Teehee!

**IpiRayan** – haha, yeah, I think I would freak out a little bit if I could see peoples weak points and booones! 0_0, actually, that would be pretty useful in a daily basis! Haha xd oh Sophie will get in between more of that. Trust me lol!

In this chapter, it will be a switch of POVS. Just so that it doesn't confuse anyone.

ENJOY. oh and yes; I will always reply to any reviews that now are showing on my fic. I will also apologise for the lateness, since I have also been working full time to get the money. Hey I earn about of 250 pounds per week, can't blame me huh? Lol

**Sophie's POV**

_Surrounded, Templar's coming from left and right. The streets of Jerusalem was bare, no one was around, almost like a ghost town. I ran as fast as I could. My lungs burning, my face sweating, my legs becoming numb from running, and I am gradually getting slower. I feared the worst. Altair was dead. I'm all alone. The Templar's are going to get me. I'm next._

_The streets are painted with red, it's horrifying. Not a single soul. Tears falling, I look back over my shoulder. I see them, their bodies forming and stretching upwards, disconfiguring the. Towering over me and the flaps of their knightly uniform, making them look like demons._

"_Youuuuu caaannnt run foreeeevvveeer litttllle giiirl!" they all laughed menacingly and mockingly. Their white long clawed like fingers come out me, I can see them almost grabbing me by my neck._

_Somehow I gain of extra strength and made my feet run faster, avoiding the dark claws of the Templar's. Suddenly, my eyes fell down to my hip, where I see the red pouch bouncing against my hip painfully, the red colour fabric faded, as a golden light burst through. Feeling my pupils dilated, as I continued to run._

"**Keep going,"**_ I hear a familiar voice from before, from that one dream I once had back at Masayf. I focus on the voice more, the light began to grow, looking beside myself, and the light began to develop into a faint transparent a male form. Strands of white ribbons fall back, moving frequently and almost elegantly behind him. _

"**You are almost there."**

_Unable to talk to the from, my raspy breathes became louder, I swallowed my dry throat and feeling the phlegm going down. _

"_Where? I-I don't understand!-who-?" I began, the transparent figure darts ahead of me, I stare dumbstruck as the violent red looking Jerusalem, a giant black storm cloud swarms above me, I stop, making my feet skid across the ground. _

"**She's coming! Use me!"**_ The transparent figure cries out, outstretching his hand out to me, the dark clouds form larger, sending winds through the streets, making my hair whisp back violently. The next thing that I knew, a large white hand stretched out of the dark cloud, its fingers were skinny, quickly it grabbed the front of my face, my mouth opened in shock, maybe the last breath I could take._

_I screamed._

**()()()()()**

I wake up; sweating.

Feeling it trickle down my neck and back. Maybe soaking my uniform slightly, I jolt she jolted upright and gave a loud chilling gasp, which alarmed Malik. The Beauru leader took noticed and rushed to her side, since he was already wide awake himself.

"You had a night terror Sophie?" Malik asked, as he steps forward, kneeling on one knee, I look up at him, slightly shaking, running slightly, he grabs a small barrel and goes to care for the young girl. The one armed man knelt down slightly, letting the small barrel go onto the floor next to him. He then shook her with his hand on her shoulder from her shock of the dream.

"Yeah…Damn…that was pretty intense." I said quietly, swallowing phlegm that that clogged my throat.

"Here have some water, it may calm you down." Malik offered as he took the small barrel, he opened it with one tug, reaching inside, he pulled out a soaked wooden cup filled with water. He took the wooden cup and passed it to her

"Thanks," I said thankfully, as I took the wooden cup gently off the beauru leaders hands and gulped down the water; I felt Malik's hand ruffled the top of my head, feeling his fingers slightly entangled with my dark hair.

"Did you have a night terror because today you would have to kill?"

"I-generally don't like the thought of killing. But- I will try and help Altair at anyway I can." She says softly, touching the brim of the cup, starring at it that felt like hours.

"Do not fret. I remember back in my early years, I must have been 14 years at age at least." Slightly the Beauru leader chuckled, remembering his younger years.

"I had to kill a man, who was cruel to the people of Acre, used them for slavery and killed them for fun." He said sadly. Looking down, he crouched down into a cross-legged sitting position, making himself comfortable. He sits close to me; I look back at him, listening to him with interest.

"That's horrible!" I gasp loudly.

"Indeed; but to kill one man, you can save so many lives." Malik reassured.

I thought this through; the thought of taking another's life lead a bad taste in my mouth. I was always taught by her grandmother to always respect life and appreciate it. Could I really spill blood on my own hands? To make it haunt me for the rest of my life? Who knows what John McNeal has done in the past? Good lord, did I really want to know? It sended shivers down my entire body.

Malik reaches over and pats me on the knee, he smiles weakly. "This is what happens when you join the creed."

"Actually," I started, Maiik looked at me with interest. "For the past 11 days being here, I always wanted to know. What is the creed…? I mean, I know you fight for peace and all. But is there something, like some rules that keep you along that?" I asked, I know my words were mumbled together, probably made no sense. But Malik listened, licking his lips and replied,

"I think I understand what you mean; are you talking about the three tenancies?" he quoted, I stare slightly back, confused obviously.

"The what-?"

Malik shaked his head, "They are the rules to keep in order."

He raised his hand; hold up one of his finger:

"One: Never harm the innocent."

A second finger rose,

"Two: Never let yourself been seen or reveal yourself. Always be one with the crowd."

A third finger rose,

"Three: Never compromise the brotherhood. Nor let yourself be higher than the creed."

I take note on each rule, nodding my head in understandment.

"What happens if you break all three rules?" I asked curiosity, Malik sighed, holding up his thumb and made like a quick motion by his throat.

"Death."

I went wide eyed and muttered "good to know." Before finishing off with a weak chuckle.

I stare uncertain, trying to read the emotion in Malik's eyes, until finally he said "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked confusingly at the man, my left eyebrow lifting slightly. Malik chuckled lightly, getting up slowly, supporting his right hand on the floor, lifting himself up and heads off back to his office. (I decided to call it, since it looked like he spends most of his time there anyways.)

I sat there confused, letting those words ring in my mind, a groan rang in the room, making my head turn. It was Altair waking up; he holds his forehead and rises upwards, looking groggily. I smile at him and chirped "Good morning sleepyhead."

Altair groaned in response and immediately gets up, shaking himself awake pulling his hood over his head. I rolled my eyes and thought sarcastically _"Not much of a morning person-huh?"_

I followed suit, brushing off some sand off my uniform, "Sophie, if you wish to wash up before you go off on your mission. There is a room at the back, the last door to the right." Malik called out as he pointed with his thumb to the door near his desk. I smile back;

"Thanks Malik," I said warmly, walking over to the door and making my way down the corridor like he instructed, I kept my ears perked, I knew Altair was tempted to leave me behind and I knew he would. The minute, I go and wash up, he probably have made a run for it. I sighed loudly, feeling pretty lousy. I thought I was doing well; I thought that Altair would see that at least and accept that.

Maybe I was just living up on hopeful thoughts.

I grab the door handle and push, as I stridden through the wash room. It was literally a large stone bowl with water. It sat on a rectangular dark gray stone, with a rag hanging over the bowl. A large square hole on the wall was at the end of the room, obviously a window. The sunlight immolated the room, making it look bright. The smell of fresh flowers and a musky like wind filled the room. I immediately striped off the top layer of my uniform, clipping off the leather sashes, pulling over the gray and white layer of uniform over my head. I stood there only in my bra and wearing my trousers and ninja shoes. I threw it on the dusty floor, stepping over the bowl; I cup my hands in the water and splash it on my face, feeling the cold water trickle down my chin and neck. I grab the rag and dried my face. While; I washed my arms and chest with the soaked rag. Feeling the damp rag soaking my pale skin, leaving me feeling much cleaner. The rays of the sun, soon dryed me off and putting back on my uniform, I left the washroom. I took in a deep breath and went towards Malik's little office. Looking on, my eyes widen, I turn my head round the corner.

Altair was still here.

"How long does it take a woman to wash herself? We have a mission to do." Altair said facing me, narrowing his eyes, tapping his arm impatiently, Malik attending to his scrolls on his desk, he lets out an irritated sigh.

Just yesterday he wanted to leave me behind, I argued with him. But I knew somewhere in my mind I was going to expect him to just run off and fight this alone. I guess I wanted it to see it for myself. But he didn't. He waited for me.

I felt so…happy.

"Shall we go and crack some Templar skulls then?" I asked grinning; using my right hand punching the palm of my left hand. Malik laughs and says

"She is defiantly acting like a member of our creed, isn't she?"

Altair shakes his head and walks beside me, indicating his hand to gesture me to follow him. "I hope you can back up your enthusiasm with an actual strike on our enemies." I ear him as he walked passed me. I fume, while his back turned, I stuck out my tongue at him annoyed. As soon a he turned, my tongue shot back in my mouth, looking at him innocently while batting my eyelashes.

Altair quirked an eyebrow and says "I don't like the way you just smiled at me, just then."

I act innocent placing a hand on my chest, "Moi?" Altair huffs and turns to leave the room, before I could leave, Malik calls for me again.

"Safety and Peace; Sophie. May you return to me-" Malik stopped what he was finishing that sentence, I gave a grin and quirked an eyebrow at him. He stutters quickly and regains his speech "I mean, us, return to us…!" Malik said quickly, he shifted his eyes back and forth for of what he just said. I found it oddly cute of him; I smile warmly at him, and pull the hood over my head, covering my hair and face. Making the shadows cast over my eyes.

"Don't worry Malik, I am a lot tougher than I look." I said out of confidence, showing a toothy grin.

" It is such a shame," he sighs "You have to hide such beautiful hair of yours," he says softly, his hand reaches over to a thick strand of my black and purple hair, gently gripping on the hair with his finger and his thumb. I couldn't help but to blush.

"Malik, I think your eyes have gone bad over the days in Jerusalem." Altair said, I spun my head round, making the strand of hair tug at my skull slightly. I stare at Altair, whom is crossing his arms and looking unimpressed.

Malik let go my hair, making it sweep back in place.

"Goodness Altair, one would think you are…jealous?" Malik pursed, Altair fumed, his nostrils flaring. I found this quite hilarious.

"Jealous? Over this no good, so called warrior of a wench?" Altair mocks, my face fell, "You are out of your mind Malik." He laughs slightly.

"You can have her." Altair finishes as he waved his hand and walks off.

"Why you cheeky little bastard." I seethed, my eyes flaming with hate, narrowing my eyes at the back of Altair's head.

"Ignore his cruel words Sophie," Malik said, I turn to face him again "he is but a cruel man with no heart and no taste for women."

"Me thinks, he is not even attracted to women." I smirked devilishly as I shift my eyes over to Malik in-an-all-knowing way, Malik laughed out loud and waves his hand,

"Go now," Malik waves "I should not keep you, knowing Altair has probably sprinted off somewhere, leaving you behind and in high hopes for an easy kill."

I gave an 'oh shit' before dashing off and climbing out of the beauru, as I climbed to the exit, brushing off some leaves from the vines ontop of the wooden entrance. Altair stood, back turned, before looking down on me.

"Have you finished courting?"

"_Wow, _you really are jealous, aint cha?" I said as I got up, Altair faced me, looking mad as hell, almost the look he could kill his own mother.

"I am not _**jealous!**_" he roared, making me flinch slightly. He roared so loud, that his hood flew back.

"_Jeeeaaalouuusss….."_ I chimed in my head, trying so hard not to smile, let alone, giggle.

"So what if Malik flirted with me, it isn't doing no harm. He is a sweet guy." I stated, poking his chest with my finger "Unlike some people." I chimed, starring directly at the assassin.

"You…..have feelings for Malik?" Altair questioned, I sighed again, he was really that jealous?

"In a friend way then yes." I told him simply, Altair blinked then pulled up his hood again, making it back to the top of his head.

"Why the heck would it even bother you? I know for the fact that you hate me, let alone can't stand me." I said annoyed as I crossed my arms, lifting my nose in the air.

"I never said that I hated you." I hear him mutter quietly, my ears perked, did I just hear that right? As soon as I turn my head to face him, he quickly turns and stomps off.

"Argh, enough of this! Let us be on with it and kill the templar!" He says frustrated.

"So you do like me?" I called out, Altair shouts in frustration and throws his hands in the air in the distance, I laugh as I ran after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We arrived later on, at the location, crouching over the rooftop, lowering our bodies, for us not to been seen. The small hut, as and was informed, surrounded by guards, at least five of them. Altair taps my shoulder hard as I watch him shift to hide behind a large wooden box, I did the same. Peering over the wooden box, I sighed annoyed.

"How are we going to get pass the guards?" I whispered to Altair, he glances over the scene,

"I could assassinate them all,"

"But wouldn't that cause I scene? Isn't there a rule in that in the creed?" I questioned, he stares at me for a moment.

"And when did you learn so much of our creed?"

"Malik told me!" I smiled, feeling happy that I learned something. But I think Altair took that the wrong way…

"Of course…he would." I hear him grumble, he rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just kill one of them and use his body as a distraction, while we sneak inside?" I suggested.

Altair was about to speak, but his eyes shifted, thinking on what I just said, "That's actually a good idea." He praised, as he looked at me. Almost surprised.

I smiled at the praise; looking over the guards again, I noticed on of them leaving his post, he signals over them, letting them know where he was going. We watch the guard carefully; he walked over to an alleyway. Altair stealth's over, jumping over the building, I slowly got up to follow him. Altair waves his hand down, telling me to stay where I was.

I watch intently, my mind seemed to seep into worry and the question that has been haunting and that I can't seem to answer, 'can you kill?" somewhat the voice in my head, almost sounds like it is mocking me. I slowly shifted my body weight, crouching, I watch Altair, my body shaking. I see him; he leaps off the building below to the target. Everything seemed to stop in slow-motion.

I stare captivated at the graceful leap he made, his white uniform left stands, flapping. His arms out spread, like a bird, maybe even an _eagle_. Even when he falls, somehow his hood seemed to stay in contact with his head. I watch continuously, his arm throws forward, my eyes widen, the graceful leap soon fast forward to a deadly blow to the back of the guards neck. My body jolt as I see the guard body crashes down to the ground, lying very still and limp. Altair extracts his blade away from now the dead guard's neck. Even though they are a little bit far away from me, I could see it all clearly.

The sight of blood flowed out of his neck, a quick flash of my grandfathers dead body appeared before my eyes, replacing the corpse of the guard to him. I squeezed my eyes shut, almost feeling a hot bursting of vomit crawling up from my throat. I held it in, tasting the fresh stomach acid and breakfast I had. I gagged slightly, opening my eyes as I watch Altair picking up the body and, literally, chucking it in front of him.

I stared mortified; I could see what he was doing, watching Altair run up on a ladder, as he reached the top of the building across from me. Towns people began noticing the body, woman giving loud shrieks and some cry out "there was a murderer here!".

Altair skips across the building, crouching beside me, we watch as all the guards left their post to check the commotion.

We watch them leave, our eyes never leaving them, Altair pats me on the shoulder, almost in unison, as if we could read each other's minds. We both leaped off the building, landing on layers of boxes and ledges, finally hitting the ground, Altair jolts his head to the left, finding the hatch in the shed, he pries it open, I jumped on the open hatch and quickly dived in. Soon Altair joined me, closing the hatch behind him softly.

I nod my head and smiled, but that smile soon faded, when I see two guards ahead of us. Guarding the entrance to the catacombs, I look down, it was a large stoned circular slap, sand covered it slightly, it with detailed gothic cross symbol.

The symbol of those bastards; Templar's.

I felt something grab onto my hip, a simple faint force of my dagger being pulled out. I turn my head, looking at Altair, he passes me my gold and white dagger, he then looks at a guard, then at me.

"_**You have got to be fucking kidding me Altair…" **_I mentally thought to myself. I clench my teeth together, keeping myself quiet, barely breathing.

Altair brings out his assassin blade, flexing his fingers, ready to strike. I held the dagger, shaking rapidly, I had to kill him…

Good lord, I really had to kill.

Oh my god…

I shutted my eyes, relapsing every bit of my training, dummies and strikes on vital organs, learning everything from the assassin and I take a deep breath.

My nerves hitting hard in my stomach.

I had a strange surge of violent impulse in me, my mind kept screaming, almost the thought disturbed me, as if it wasn't my own voice at all, 'kill him! He is with the Templar's!, 'you can't disappoint Altair."

My eyes flared in hate, feeling another pulse from the Eden through the layers of fabric and from the pouch it stayed safely. The pulses beated rapidly, like a heartbeat, I ignored the pulsing vibrations, it almost felt like it was…mad? Angry even? Was the heat really making me crazy? I looked at the guard, watching Altair leap in the air and another impulse flowed through me and I charged.

Swinging my arm forwards, clasping my hand on the guard's mouth, feeling his muffled outburst, I swung my blade onto his neck and quickly pulling it sideways, his neck was cut, I held onto his mouth as I see blood spurting out, his body shaking in spasm of the pain, I soon let him go, watching him fall to the ground.

Dead.

I stare on. Shocked.

Did I really just do that…?

I breathed in and out, my throat became dry.

"Sophie." Altair says as I feel his hand on my shoulder, I look up, his eyes staring at me, almost a soft feature, than I am used to his stern eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I killed him…" I muttered. "I killed him…" I repeated, my eyes watering, "How…could I just do that? Who I am to judge to take another life?" I franticly rasped, my entire body shaking. Altair sighs, moving his hand, onto my other shoulder, his head leaning on mine. If I didn't know any better, I think this was almost a hug. I hear him cooing me with soothing words; I completely blanked them out of my ears. Feeling his hand stroking my shoulder slightly.

My mid rambled on in shock as I stare down on my blade, it was soaked with blood. I grimace at the sight. My head tilted forward and clenching my eyes shut. I swallowed hard and took a strap of my uniform and wiped it clean.

"Lets…go. Please?" I said, looking up at Altair, shaking slightly. Altair then removes his hand from my shoulder and stands straight and nods.

He walks over to the circular entrance, he grips the ledges, giving a grunt, he pushes it side ways, using his strength, the entrance shifted slowly, making it reveal a large cut hole.

I jogged beside him and pressed my small hands onto the stoned slap, using all my strength, finally it was far side of the room.

"I will jump down first, it doesn't look far," Altair notes as he looks down the large hole, I look down too, I could see a dim light below and the ground.

Altair leaps down, I see him landing safely, he extends his arms above him.

"Jump down. I will catch you." I can hear him, raising his voice slightly. Looking back over my shoulder, I see the two corpses; Altair seemed to treat the kill delicately compared to the bloody mess that I left. I take a deep breath, I stare at the man I killed, I whisper softly, _"I am so sorry…"_

I looked back into the dark hole, where Altair stood patiently, waiting for me to jump. I gave my own thought of worry, of how much I was changing, when I jumped, I realised that maybe my heart was going to sink into darkness as well, just like this hole.

Altair catches me, bridal style; he gave a grunt as he catched me, staggered slightly. I gave a weak smile.

"You are a lot heavier than I thought…" I hear Altair muttering, I stare back pouting and my eyes narrowing at him, glancing him an evil death glare. Was he trying to cheer me up?

"Are you trying to say that I am **fat**?" I shrieked, he was still holding me in the bridal pose, he gave a soft chuckle and a smirk, suddenly I could feel gravity take over, as Altair dropped me and hit my butt on the hard ground, giving a 'ow'. Watching him walking away without a care, standing over an edge, I peer over, the catacombs were…_a lot_ deeper than I thought they were.

"Let's go." He ordered, getting up quickly, I scrambled after him, not knowing what I was in for.

**-****Normal Pov:-**

The catacombs spread through out the darkness, more than Sophies eyes could see. Altair grabbed onto her hand to help her down, she jumps landing onto a stoned platform. Sophie stares on at her surroundings, the smell of dust and musky aromas filled the corridors, it was filled with sand and bones. Left scattered all over, Sophie jumped at the sight, jumping into Altair's chest. The assassin blinks in startlment, he pats her shoulder and whispers softly "They are just bones now. They will not hurt you."

Sophie nods silently, swallowing hard, stepping away from the assassin. Altair reached into his front brown sash, pulling out from beneath red sash and the leather buckle was a piece of paper, the map of the catacombs. Starring at the contents, his eyes darting in different directions towards the contents. Sophie looks back, waiting patiantly for the assassin to give a direction.

"We keep going straight and take a right,"

In unison, we both ran in full speed heading forwards into the darkness, the halls were lit with dimmed flames, cobwebs hanaged along the old bricked walls.

Altair slowed down his pace, his ear perked as he listened around him, grabbing Sophie by the wrist to make her stop. She stares back at him confused, she noticed Altair's motion as he cupped his ear with his hand.

He heard something, Sophie listened all around ger, she thought it was wind, but it wasn't. They were the faint sound of voices!

Sophie nods, Altair lets go of her wrist and sprints off ahead, making Sophie follow him in full speed. She followed him as he jumped onto soned ledge, the sound of voices was getting louder and closer. Sophie followed suit, until the two leapt onto a higher ledge, leaving them in a tight straight and narrow path. Crawling on all fours, they kept moving forward, Sophie tried keeping her head down, trying not to breathe in the musky sand that Altair was shaking off with his feet everytime he started to crawl. But it wasn't just that, the man was literally in front of her and she noticed something else to;

"_Damn he has a nice ass," _Sophie thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. Altair suddenly stops crawling, making Sophie crsh face first into his butt. She scrambles away, giving a squeak.

Altair turns, placing a finger on his lips, he shushed her as he reached the to Sophie as he suported his own weight to keep himself balanced, he grabs her by the collar of her uniform, dragging her next to him.

The space was incredably tight, making their shoulders squish together, Sophie could barley move. Altair pointed forward, Sophie looked as she took all of her surroundings, she quickly darts her eyes to the map, then back to the scenery. Her ears perked as the voices were now crisp and clear. They both could hear everything now. the scenery they were in was above, a stoned carved room, filled with weaponary wither hanging .

Wait, **above**?

Yep that was right, Sophie realised that there was a hole in the wall they were able to crawl through, making the passage lead to another room.

Back down, Sophie looked onto the heavy armored men, there must have been at least thirty or forty of them. The room was litted with many torches, making their helms and silver armour glow vigourlously. Some stood patiently, others rested on the nearest walls and some started polishing their weapons.

"Everyone here!" I loud voice boomed through the room, it made Sophie jump slightly and Altair snap his head towards the sound.

All the Templars immediantly shot up and stood dead straight,

"Yessir! Captain John McNeal, Sir!" All the men shouted and saluted in unison.

Finally, the face of John McNeal revealed himself, he was tall, incredibly muscled man, his Templar uniform was as the rest, but he didn't wear a helmet and his sleeves were, either cut off or ripped off, now his arms revealed, wearing large pair of grey gloves and he had large scars on his large arms, he was tall, broad, he had deep green eyes and blonde up spiked hair. His Jaw clenched as he gave a malicious smile; gripping onto two large swords on his left hip.

"Alright you fucking slackers," he then pointed his finger at the men, they flinched slightly, as his voice was loud and commanding. "Get to your posts and keep on guard," His accenct was rich, almost of mixture of french and…american? He then signalled his men in different directions, he grabbed two men, he faced them with a serious expression.

Altair and Sophie leaned forward, trying to hear what they were saying, obviously his voice quitened as he talked two of his men.

"Hear anything?" Sophie perked quitely, as she whispered into Altair's ear, her warm breath tricled down to his cheek, making the assassin almost shudder.

Almost…in a good way.

Altair's hood covered most of his face, Sophie could only see part of his left eye and some of his strong facial jaw line and features.

"Not much," he whispered back "I could only hear words as,"boy", "piece" and "find"." Altair said as he turned his head to face Sophie, their faces were close, very close, their eyes met, noses touching, almost as if someone looked at them right now, it almost looked like they could kiss at any second.

"Templar's are secretly pedophiles?" Sophie quizzed as she tilted her head and perked an eyebrow.

"You have such a sutilty of manner," Altair said as he rolled hs eyes, he looked back onto the scene, watching McNeal and his Templar followers leaving the weaponary room. The old large doors swung open, two templars opened the doors for their leader, once he walked through, the templars pulled back the large door, shutting it behind them.

"Let's go, we will folow them." Altair said, he tried moving his arm, he grunts trying to get it free from the tightness.

"Argh, move, your-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence with the word 'fat' or else." Sophie hiss, Altair took note and decided to button his lip. He had to admit, Sophie's anger was probably something he didn't want to come across. She already looked preety pissed already.

"Altair, I am the smallest, I will squezze out first," Sophie says as she wriggles out, Altair, easily now move his right arm and held above over his head, resting his hand on the ceiling of the tight cavern. Eventually, Sophie pulled herself through the gap between Altair and herself, Altair's hand slipped from the ceiling, making it fall and slapping, accidently, on Sophie's ass.

"Yeow!" Sophie yelped, Altair went wide eyed, fearing the sound she let out may of alarmed the Templars. "Okay, okay! I am going, you impatiant assassin!" Sophie cried as she wiggled herself free and on the edge of the cavern, leaning forward, she turns her head and scowls "Altair, let go of my ass."

Altair eyes widen, as he whisped his hand away and quickly mumbled 'sorry'. Sophie slipped and fell over the edge of the cavern, making her yelp and a loud crash as Sophie seemed to hit the ground.

Altair scrambled to the edge, he flipped his body, making him hang off the edge, gripping his fingers onto the ledge tightly, he let go, making him land on his feet safetly.

"Are you alright?" Altair asked as he knealt beside her, Sophie painfully laid on her back, her face scrunched up. "No…" she whimpered, "But I think my spine broke my fall…"

Altair extended his arm and offered his hand, Sophie takes it as Altair easily pulls her up to her feet.

"Owie…I am going to feel that in the morning." She whimpered as she rubbed the spot on her back that hurt the most. She shakes her head, patting off the dust from her body, her eyes widen, as she felt something missing from the left side of her hip, loking down, the red and golden pouch and it was empty.

SHIT.

Sophie looked around franticly, then in the corner of her eye, something shimmered, she ignored Altair's sudden concern and asking 'something wrong?', she dashed over, finding the piece of Eden, slightly behind a rock, glowing slightly. She cupped in her hands, placing it in her chest.

"Oh thank god I didn't loose you!" she breathed with relief, it almost sounded abit strange.

"Is that…what I think that is…?" his tone of voice getting slightly angrier by every sentence he made. "craddling in your arms…!" Altair seethed, speaking slowly,

Sophie turned her head slowly, looking up, she twitched slightly, seeing the hood making a malicious shadow over Altair's, most, angriest face, that she has even seen. (So far!)

She gulps and her voice squeaked "uh-oh."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()**Altair's Pov**()()()()()()())()()()()()())()()()()

That…stupid, stupid woman! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!

"You…you-!" I seethed fraustrted, my hands shaking in anger. My anger thrashed, my fraustration with the girl showed no limit, I wanted to hit her, no kick, maybe even scare to death by bringing her to the most highest place in Jerusalem and throw her off the edge! And I will watch her fall!

"**What** possessed you, to bring the most important artifact, with you, and to bring it, where Templars are at every corner!" I whispered harshly, narrowing my eyes at her. She blinks, I towered over her very easily, she stared upwards at me, with her big blue eyes.

"Altair-calm down!" Sophie cries out, as she waves her hands. Seeing the piece still in her right hand, I scowl at her, I take a deep breath and restrain myself from stangling the stupid female round her tiny neck.

I stomped off, reaching to the doors, bringing both of my hands onto the levers of the large door, I forced all my strength to open the door, it swung open, my biceps felt sore from the sudden force as swet developed underneath my underarms and through the fabric, sooner or later, the door was fully opened.

"_Holy shit!"_ I could hear melodramticly cry out. Turning my head, I see her, cowering away from me.

"Why didn't you leave it at Masyaf? Al Mualim would have kept it safe for you." I questioned her. She darts her eyes, avoiding my eye contact, she lowers her hands and stares at the piece thoughtfully before looking up at me again.

"That is what I was most afraid of…"

"Come again?" I asked shocked as I stared at her blanked face.

She sighs, "I don't trust Al Mualim, okay!" she lets out, I stare back at her, insulted, he has been nothing but good to her and yet she-

"Havn't you noticed? They way the old bastard observed me while I was training, always asking weird questions about me and the piece?"

I blink, thinking on this, yes, I do recall him always watching her and acted favoiuritely around her. But, never suspected anything…else.

"We will talk about this later." I hissed,

"But-!"

I growled at her; to interupt her arguing.

"For now, we go after the target. You better hope your feet will catch up, I do not intend to fail." I said shaking my finger at her. I threw my arm forward, my anger rising, Signalling her to follow me, she really is so stupid. I watch her place the eden back into her pouch. Looking beyond of the doors, the path was lit with rows of torches, glowing brightly, making it easier to see straight ahead. Soon, I began sprinting, my hands whisping by my side, gaining speed, it was a straight and narrow path, loking behind me, surprised, I can see Sophie actually catching up to me. Her eyes narrowed in determination, I give a slight smile,

Wait, I smiled?

Starring onwards, beams block our path, jumping over the ledge and skip onto two more beams before jumping off to the other side. I stood still as I watch Sophie gradually making her way, she was getting better at this. Maybe even, lost her fear and carries on.

"I am ok, lets keep going," I hear breathe out exhaustedly as soon as she jumps to the ledge, I nod as I sprint off again, watching her now, her speed really have improved, she was now very close, running besides me.

It would be a miracle if we were able to make to the location before the Templars.

We climbed, jumped, leaped and ran in sequanise. I began to lep side to side on the ledge, pulling myself up, looking over, I noticed steps leading downwards, an open doored area was lighted brightly with torches. Knealing down; stretching my arms forward, Sophie jumps and grabs both of my hands, pulling her up. I signalled near the door, both of us was out of breath. Our chests rose high and back down rapidly. Down below; we stood still as we saw approaching lights slightly further away from us, McNeal and two other Templars acompany him. We had made in time. Above us, the entrance to the arena was clear, a large crack in the wall, we could fit through that easily, our path was set with thin beams lay across; they looked old, so we had to move across quickly. Patting on Sophies shoulder, I indicated her where to go. She nods towards me and gives me her usual sweet smile. I wonder if she could continue smiling like that in these harsh times of being an Assassin?

What…when did I start thnking that she _might_ become one?

I shook my head, we had to move at the same time. I grabbed her hand, I motioned my head towards the beams, she positioned her feet ready to leap. We watch McNeal as he went through the large doors, just then both us began to leap over each beam, some cracked under the weight of our feet. Soon we reached to the crack, stepping through, there below us were our targets.

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Sophie's Pov()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The moment I raced through the catacombs wrecked beams, a tunnel emulated with light, I stopped myself as I entered a ctacomb hall, filled with pillars, settings of tables, chairs, armour, weaponary…and our target: John McNeal. I felt the loss of warmth of Altair hand as he let go of mine. I stared at the three Templars, the assassin next to me pointed to some steps we could easily jump down.

We had the element of surprise.

I could barely or roughly hear, McNeal and the other two Templar guards talking, looking at scrolls that were left out on the table near the weaponary display. Altair strided forward, the templar's didn't know we were right behind, sneakly, I tiptoed behind them. Altair did the same, sort of, it was more of a quite stride, almost like a tiger on his prey. Pulling out my dagger, Altair signalled me, he was going to take the guy on the left from McNeal and I take the guy from the right. I skipped ahead, wasting no time, I stabbed the bastard at the side of his neck, making him splurt in pain, as blood spewed out of his neck and mouth, before spazzing in pain and falling to his knees on the floor. Not to long, Altair had assassinated his guard, whom was much silenter than mine. McNeal took notice of the noise and turned and gave a dark smirk.

"I wondered where you assassins may have been hiding;" he looked down onto the guards and sniffed, looking at them like they were vermin. "You knew we were here the entire time, didn't you!" Altair spat, baring his teeth. I stared at the assassin slightly shocked, "I thought this was too easy. Or that you were incompatent."

John McNeal laughed "Of course I knew!" I stared wide eyed, he was no idiot, he had to earn that rank of his somehow.

"And don't you think, I don't know about your little girlfriend either!" he grinned as he pointed his sword at me. "That's right. We know all about the girl and knowing she is wielder of the **Apple**!"

I gasped as I stared at the Templar, 'HOW DID YOU-'

Soon he began laughing. He took out both his swords, he held them strongly and he knew how to use them. I muttered underneath my breath 'doublesword technique.", narrowing my eyes, I took out my blades, Altair notioned and pulled out his sword. We were going to kill this man. Suddenly, McNeal whistles loudly, the enture hall echoed from the sound. The sound of foot steps and the sound of metal clankings and tinging, there were more Templars, surrounding us. The Templars circled us, at least about five of them. "Get the male assassin, leave the female to me!" McNeal ordered, with the sudden outburst of the word 'attack.' The Templars charged at Altair, surrounding him, I look desperately at him, he looks at me and smirks. I knew that smirk, he was going to be okay.

(I think)

I faced McNeal, my ears listened onto the roars of the battle between Altair and the army of templars. It was hard to not face him and help him. I glared at McNeal, what was he planning? But for now; I had to fight.

McNeal laughed venomously, as he gestured his hand in a taunting manor, curling his finger back and forth. "Those are quite scary eyes _Mon cheri_,"

I clenched my teeth together, narrowing my eyes further, I held my stance, shifting my weight slightly to the tip of my toes, while holding my twin blades, ready to strike.

"The name is Sophie, not _Cheri_, dick!" I hissed as I darted forward, ready my twin blades, McNeal smirked, he dodged me easily and hit me on the back, between my spine and shoulder blade by the back of his large broawd sword. I slowly hiss in pain, shaking off the throbbing feeling.

"**Stay away from her!**" Altair roared as he emerged from the shadows, his robes covered in blood and so does his sword, Sophie stared on at him, happy to see him alright.

"Good;" McNeal laughed, his large arm reaches for my front collar, grabbing it forcefully, I could feel the fabric tightening around my neck, chocking me. He then used his brute strength to through me to my side, I felt like a rag doll, the right side of my ribs, feeling them crush against the wall. Pludging to the ground, gasping for air, the pain was agonising, I strugled to get up.i lifted my head, seeing Altair battaling with John McNeal fearcly, the went sword to sword. Altair dodged the Templars blade only just, trying to make a slice for the assassin's stomach. They battled fiercly, I hear mocking and taunting words from the Templar at Altair. But McNeal was so much stronger than any of us have thought. Watching helplessly, Altair was able knock a sword out of McNeals right hand. The Templar just smirked, but did not exspect for Altair to stab him in the stomach. McNeal roared, he brought up his left hand and smacked the back of his large hand against Altair's face, making the assassin fly sideways, hitting the ground hard.

I took deep breaths, forcing myself up, my knees wobled madly, I forced my mind to comply and as I squeezed my eyes tightly as I forced my right leg to stand on my foot and forced myself up, grabbing onto the right side of my ribs, damn, they could be broken. I weakly walked forwards, glaring at the back of the Templars head. Taking one of my short blade, held it tightly, fistfull in my right hand. "I am not going down that easy…" I said in a low harsh whisper, I charged ahead. I saw as Altair was knocked to the ground, moving fast, I watched McnNeal pulling out a small knife, the knife was over the Templars head, ready to stab the assassin on the floor. 'BASTARD!' I roared quickly, I jumped in mid-air, bringing my blade over my head. The piece began to throab and glowed white, the scenery changed, it became the UV world like from the battle with Adha, McNeal showed an UV coulor of red, Altair glowed white, I stared at my fow. Everything became slowmotion, soon the Templar's body began to show of the map of his body parts, bones and blood arterys just as before. I searched my eyes, wondering all over. (I feel like a pervert)

A ball of yellow light, was placed on McNeals neck, I shout 'I FOUND IT!', The UV world began to dispurse and somehow, I stabbed him in his neck, I held on for dear life onto the blade as it was still in contact with his flesh. He hissed as barely I see him elbowing me in the stomach, he then hit me again below the stomach, making me let go and fell to the floor on my back and the back of my head. I coughed violently, feeling pheglm up my mouth, spitting it out, grunting, I watch as McNeal gave me the evilist glare, I hear him roar in hatred _**"DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSASSINS!"**_

Just then, my eyes seemed to go slightly hazy, I watch as a white blur came behind McNeal, it was too late for the Templar. Altair extended his hidden blade and pierced in his neck, the templar fell backwards from the sudden weight.

McNeal coughed up blood violently, his eyes going hazy, his life slowly leaving his body. Altair held up the Englishmen's head steadily, supporting him. The wound in his neck was dripping with blood from the incision from the assassin's blade.

"What were you planning?" Altair spoke clearly, with no pity in his voice; he stares at the dying man questioningly.

McNeal laughed, coughing up blood. "Why…are you assassin's so bloody paranoid all the time, hm?"

He knew he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

The dying man laughed again, spitting a hunk of phlegm and blood at Altair's cheek. Altair growled in annoyance, "Enough of your games! We knew you were planning an attack in the middle section of the city, you deprived people away from their homes and families; just so you could gain power!"

"Yes-Yes you fool!" McNeal agreed "But why? That's the part you fuckin' assassin's always miss…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"HA! We did not come to this city to invade it you fool, what would that gives us, hm? Nothing! We came here…for power!"

"You speak riddles and more riddles for a dying man."

"All those Templar's just to get me? I don't buy that." I grunted as I sat up, man, the pain in my stomach was a lot worse than my ribs.

"Hehehe…Not everyone can use that power like you my dear, ah maybe that boy-"

Altair scoffs at that comment, the Templar smirks, and his face became salome.

"Boy? What boy?" I gave a loud cry.

"Oh if only; to wield such power…! If only we found you sooner, think of what the holy land it would become!" His voice sounded venomously, clutching a fistful of Altair's uniform, bringing Altair eye level to the dying man. Sophie crouched down, examining the situation. Altair stares at the girl, he shakes his head at her, for her not to get involved. "Sophie is not the type of woman to fall easily in the hand's of power." Altair says, I smile,

McNeal's eyes flutter, he hold's on to the remains of his life barely. His breathing became rasp, his head turns slowly towards Sophie, "You must be around his age… you poor thing… you're too young for this…" Sophie stares back, the way the Templar was looking at her. She knew, it was probably not her, he was visioning. But soon; McNeal stared at me darkly. "I will see you in hell too…. girl…." He laughed, soon his final breath, he laid they're opened eyed wide and smiling. Altair gasps as he looked at me, some reason I looked at McNeal's clenched fist hand.

It hit me.

Wasn't he holding a knife just a moment ago?

Then the pain in my stomach, I looked down, Altair let go of the Templar and raced by my side. I was stabbed, I see a pool of blood staining my clothing, the knife still in contact with me, the phlegm I thought was out of my mouth, was actually blood as well. I felt a hot liquid escape my lips, touching it. I stare wide eyed, I look back to my stomach. Altair was saying words to me, he grabbed my shoulders, his mouth was moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying, my vision became blurry, my head spinning, was I going to die? I didn't want to…

"_Aw_…_**Merda **_(Shit)."

Feeling my conscious leaving, I said this before hitting the ground, going into uncautiousness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"**Sophie…you're not dead, so open your eyes!"** I hear the voice again, ringing in my head, I hissed, feeling a headache coming on. My vision was blurred, muffled sounds rang in my ears, starring, what appeared to be the ceiling. Laying on my back, I could feel the outburst of burning pain from my stomach. I was laying on a bed like mattress, covered in blankets, peeling off the blankets slightly, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes. I brushed my fingers along my stomach, where I have been stabbed. I could feel a slight lumps and the cotton feel of thread, I noticed I have probably been stitched up. I look to my side, very blurred image of figures, their voices was muffled, but one of the figures was obviously shouting like mad at another figure. I squint my eyes, trying so hard to focus on the two figures. Sooner or later, my vision becomes clear. My ears began to pick up sound. Looking again, I noticed it was Malik shouting at Altair. I was back at the beauru…but…how did I get back? And I am even alive! I try to sit up, but the pain from my stomach seemed to tighten and wretched making me groan.

"Altair I swear, if Sophie dies…!" I hear Malik roar "I will kill you with this one hand!"

I see Altair looking down, he didn't reply; "Can you not see how your arrogance and your lack of knowledge has nearly gotten another innocent killed!"

I couched loudly, which alarmed the beauru leader and the assassin spun their heads round, starring at me.

"I aint' dead yet…" I mumbled, my throat was incredibly dry. I tried moving again, but I guess that still wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Malik knealed by my side, he looked at me with concern.

"Thank Allah you live." He sighed with relief.

Altair then walked over and kneeled on one leg, looking down on me, as I laid there. "How do you feel?" he asked gently. Malik glared at him; I couldn't help but to laugh weakly. I replied with 'Lousy.'

"We were able to stitch your wound and stop the bleeding, I did not think…you would make it, judging where you were and your current state." Malik said, biting his bottom lip. I moved my hand over the covers, taking Malik's hand, he was trembling, "Thank you." I said softly, smiling at him, I took my other hand from underneath the covers and took Altair's hand, I could feel him slightly flinch from my touch. "Both of you."

I smiled as I usually do, I let go of their hands, letting myself sigh, I was alive, thanks to these two. Altair wanted to tell me, but I told him to skip the gory details. He told me how he barely made out of the catacombs, carrying me over his shoulder as he tried to stop the bleeding with his sash, he ran all the way here to the beauru. Malik eagerly took me, sorting me out with medicine and stopping the bleeding, then Malik, being the one armed wonder that he is, sewed me up and made sure I wasn't going back to Masayf with an infection. The two assassins only had the problem of was removing my clothes, they were ever so polite enough to let me have my underwear on.

Sitting up; with much pain and effort. I pulled the covers over, making my stomach reveal, I looked at it, it seemed okay, I whistled at the sight of it "That is going to be one heck of a scar." Realising, that the two could now see me in my bra, Malik blushed and looked the other way while Altair put his head down.

"Altair, stop acting like you have never seen me in my underwear before, honestly!" I chimed, Malik glared at the white assassin.

"But that never stops you for having some decentsy!" he growled.

I shrugged, they both have seen it, and so it didn't matter now. But I just think that what just made Altair more pissed off.

"So," I began "Fighting Templars, getting scars, near death experience, having a laugh and maybe spot an eagle or two, sounds like a good day to me." I chirped. Making a joke out of it. Malik shakes his head, slightly smiling,

"You nearly died and you're still smiling? Ignore the fact, I have been the one worrying about you the most!" Malik stated as he threw his arm in the air, he gets up and leaves, I laugh as now Altair faces me, looking serious as always.

"You nearly died." He stated.

"I know." I sighed heavy. "I was scared." Speaking honestly.

Altair then blinks; I looked back at him "I would probably make Malik cry if I started blubbering with crocodile tears, I didn't want you guy's to worry about me enough as it is."

Soon there was a long silence between us, fidgeting my thumbs, I stare at Altair. I noticed him shift towards me, he wrapped his arm around my neck, he leaned against my head. "It was really scary…" I blubbered.

"I know."

"Really really scary…" soon, small tears escaped my eyes. Altair shushed me, stroking the back of my head, I hear him whisper ' I am sorry' into my ear.

"You killed two guards though, very impressive." He complimented. I laughed, soon burying my head further to his collar bone, staining his uniform with my tears.

"This should be, like our usual way, huh?" I said weakly, getting up, making Altair let go of, I rubbed my eyes. I felt this tender moment between us, Altair was nice and caring, I think he didn't know how to show it.

Yet.

"Yes; It will be our way." Altair said with a snort of laughter and with a soothing calm voice. He then stroked my head again, leaning forward, before I could even react, Altair's kissed my forehead.

()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Heeeeeey,

Does anyone want a kiss scene in the next chapter? :3

Also, if you all don't remember, Sophie is half Italian and American; I think Grandma Rosie taught her how to speak the odd Italian word or two.


	11. Chapter 10: Only You

**Hello fellow readers and fans!**

**(Wait…do I have fans?)**

**Sorry for the lateness!**

**University decided to be a bastardo and give me 5 animation projects to finish in little time, so I had little me time with my fanfiction.**

MrsPhantomSylvia – pffft! Malik will have his moment in glory- I mean, kissy with malik? Where? ^^;

AmandaMiau – oh yes, the smex! That will happen in future chapters, so savior this kiss scene!

rosewhip889 – aww thanks!

BreshitHaya – I do spellcheck, but I work on a MAC so…(shrugs)

shippolove844 – you got it! XD

WolfEyes2607 – AW THANKS! 3 now read with your hearts content!

Narcoleptic-Since-89 – LOL! THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! XD

Daemonai – aww thanks! Yeah that would be great! I would love to share and hopefully gain some help! Yeah!

Deception is Decepticon – Thank you very much! Continue to read! Its gonna get goooooooood :3

(**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are,**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going,**

**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Anastasia – "Beginning"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sophie's Pov:**

_Ugh…this is a very bad idea!_

_Never_ ride on a horse when you are just recovering from being stabbed. It is just…_ugh… _

_Painful!_

"How are you feeling?" Altair asked me; we had to leave Jerusalim, in much of Malik's dispersed and argument with Altair. The assassin mentioned that it would be wise of us to go back, due by returning from our mission and telling Al Mualim. It was also noted of my own health and safety. I know, I was shocked to hear that last sentence too! Malik of course; didn't either trust him or just like me, was either shocked or suspicious of that last sentence…

"Like I got hit by a truck…" I mumbled starring slightly upwards at the assassin, starring at his strong facial features, I slouched backwards, resting on Altair, he pretty much insisted I ride front; I gripped on the horses mane, fearing I might fall off. Leaning backwards, resting on his broad chest, looking up at the assassin's puzzled face. Altair just stared, pondering on what I just said. "T-r-u-c-k…? Is that some sort of breed of a horse?" he spoke; I couldn't help but give a snort of laughter. I made myself comfortable, by nuzzling into Altair's broad chest.

"What are you doing?" Altair questioned.

"Hey, I took the blade for you." I pointed it out "For now; you're my pillow." I grinned, as I looked up at him again, he frowns and shakes his head. "And I thought you did that for the sake of your good heart and nature."

I burst out of laughter, shrills of it to be exact. "That's a good one Altair," I gasped out of my laughter "and Malik said you didn't have a good sense of humour." But soon, my laughter seizes as I felt the pain, making me cry out, now Altair was laughing and says "Serves you right!"

"Altair, stop being cruel to Sophie."

Yep, that was right. Malik decided to join us back Masayf. Well half way; Malik told us there was an oasis, since in my current condition, I probably would not do so well through the whole journey. The beauru leader was persisted enough to be my doctor, I curiously look over to him as Altair grumbles in annoyance, riding his horse steadily with the reins in his one hand. I was always curious about him, Malik I mean, I know he likes me… a lot. I am kinda not used to being liked that much, let alone with the flirtation! I was always starring at his missing limb, it was rude, I admit it and also I kept thinking about what the two assassins were arguing about. I desperately wanted to know! Something about Solomon's Temple and Malik's younger brother, and every time I kept thinking that, I stared more at his missing limb. That always let a pit in my stomach grew and I knew it had something…_bad_…to do with Altair.

And I prayed to God, I was wrong.

"Something the matter Sophie?" I hear Malik quickly quirked, it snapped me off my trance at his missing arm, I looked back at him embarrassed, shifting my eyes back and forth. "Do you have anything in that magical sack of yours that could numb the pain a little bit?"

Please don't think that was as dirty and perverted as I thought and how I said it.

My Eyes went wide-eyed, I immediately pointed towards his medical pouch, banging off his hip.

"I have medicine," Malik smiles, he looks up slightly, so did I, I just realised the sun was just setting! I gawped at the sight. "It is getting dark, the oasis is not far, we will make camp and I will give you some medicine."

I nod, rubbing gently my wound. "It sure got dark quickly…" I mumbled.

"That's because somebody decided to be slow and sleep till the afternoon." Altair stated.

"I'm injured!" I whined, starring upwards at him.

"Excuses! I have had worse injuries than you!" Altair barked back, I blink back; strangely I stared at his missing ring finger. _He had a point._

"For you information; I am not used to being stabbed!"

"Leave the poor girl alone!" I hear Malik barked,

"Malik!" Altair began to shout, "Stay out of this! It does not concern you!"

"It does concern me!" he shouted back, I sunk slowly forward, man, these two could really kill each other, it made me uneasy, knowing Altair had throwing knives strapped around him, if he wasn't holding those reins, he would of grabbed one of those knives and threw them at Malik! "Sophie is…" Malik began, I look at him, so did Altair, "my friend!"

"YOU _**BARELY**_ KNOW THE GIRL!" Altair roared back.

I felt my cheeks burning, I listened on the two assassins argue and shout, it was only minutes, but dear god it felt like hours! I rubbed my temples, this was getting ridiculous. They were arguing over nothing! Sure it was about me… I would admit it, that I felt flattered.

"Can't you two go a day without the thought of killing each other? Sheesh!" I said annoyed, getting back to the position where I was most comfortable. Somehow, everything went dead silent, another womanly influence maybe?

"Impossible but not possible." I could hear Altair say, visioning him with a smirk on his face. "Don't get smart with me." I smirked as well, looking up at him; I give him a small laugh. I look back towards Malik, he stared daggers at Altair. Licking my lips, I wanted to change the subject "How long till we reach the oasis?" I started.

Malik blinks, holding onto the reins tighter. Looking forward, he smiles "Were here." He says and with a small laugh. Looking straight on; I see a shrub of green grass, bushes and palm trees. In the middle of the scenery was a large pool of the oasis. The closer we got, the more of the scenery began to get larger. Beyond the oasis was more green scenery, further away from the oasis.

"We will make came over there," Altair pointed his finger at the second green scenery; I smile as I nod my head. I watch as Altair and Malik jump off their horses, the two men helped me down from the horse; I limped slightly from the pain of my stomach, which made me hiss and wince. "Let me see your wound," Malik said as he dragged me to green patch of grass, gently I began to lie on my back, slowly peeling off the fabric from my wound, revealing my stomach, "How's it lookin' doc?" I asked, the answer was clear as day as I saw Malik's grimed face.

"You definitely need medicine." He replied, I layed there watching him pull over his medical sack, rummaging through and picking up jars, he then looked at me, "This will sting a little," Malik warned me, I took a deep breath, I watched as his dipped his fingers in a black jar and horrible shade of green goop formed, I watched in horror as it came in contact with my wound- _OH SWEET JESUS_ THAT STINGS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!

"**HOLY** SHIT MALIK!" I gave a cry, it was almost as if that green goop felt as if it was sizzling onto my skin. My eyes began to water as I squeezed my eyes shut, to make myself from screaming out in pain. "Sorry, Sophie, the pain will seize soon."

"You know the medicine works if it is painful." I hear Altair say, opening my eyes to see him looming over me. I stared back up to the night sky, seeing this many stars made me fell in a trance, I completely forgot the pain and stared in dead space, looking at the stars.

"Try sitting up," I hear Malik say, snapping me out of my trance. I did as he instructed, pulling down my top and slowly rising, my wound didn't hurt as much as it did, so this medicine works wonders!

"How do you feel?" Malik asked, "Great!" I replied, "It barely hurts anymore."

Malik gave a sigh of relief; I stared back at the black pot and asked curiously "What's this stuff made of anyways?"

"Mashed Leeches, herbs, crushed beetles and pigeon intestines." The beauru leader replied casually, my face fell in disgust, I really regretted asking him now. _"Looooovely."_ I replied sarcastically. Just then; my stomach began growl from hunger. How embarrassing!

Altair turned his head; he was finishing setting the fire, "Was that your stomach?" he asked, I nodded, "It sounded like a beast."

My anger rising, I began to stand as Malik held me back, I was shaking my fist at Altair madly. I watched the assassin as he got up and began to walk off, "I will see if I can hunt some dessert hare's nearby, stay here, and look out for bandits." Altair says as he began to leave.

I sat back down, exhausted as hell. I scooted myself closer to the fire, rubbing my hands together, "That was surprisingly nice of Altair." I noted looking back to Malik, he scoffs and replies "I guess even a devil can have a heart sometimes."

"Seriously…you two just don't like each other, do you?" looking back quirking an eyebrow.

Malik blinked, "We've always been like brothers, rivals," Malik said, his voice much softer, watching him as his eyes lower, than his eyebrows furrowed, almost forming a sneer "…but after what happened…"

I stared back with curiosity but…"Look, you don't have to tell me, I think it is the same with Altair," I began, interrupting Malik's words "Whatever happened between you two and if you do feel like you want to talk about it." I stare onwards at Malik, giving him a smile. "I just thought I consider your feelings," Malik stared at me slightly shocked "Because I feel like I am prying on the subject somehow." I laughed weakly.

"How are you prying?" Malik questioned, moving towards me, looking directly in my eyes.

"I-I don't know…" I stammered, "it's just a feeling I have…" I muttered 'sorry' before leaving Malik's gaze and stare back at the crackling flames of the fire. Something brushed onto my right hand, making my head spin to the direction, it was Malik's own hand touching mine.

"You have done nothing but being considerate, thoughtful and kind." Feeling Malik grip my hand tighter, my cheeks began to heat "You have nothing to apologise for."

The flames began to bounce off Malik's handsome face, almost loosing myself into the amber glow, enchantingly around Malik. I couldn't help to admire that glow around him, more than ever, when his lips curled into a very gentle smile. And there was me, mouth open slightly and blushing harder, feeling more heat on my cheeks.

My speech was slurred with 'erm' and 'um' a lot, after I coughed in embarrassment, "Sure okay." I was able to say, smiling weakly. I wanted to pull my hand away, I actually tried, but it seemed not to budge from Malik's grip.

Uh Oh.

What does he think this is leading!

"M-Malik…?" I bravely voiced out.

"Yes Sophie?" Malik replied his face becoming close to mine, I slightly hunched back, keeping the distance.

"Can I have my hand back, please?" I squeaked.

Malik's eyes went wide in embarrassment, he quickly whisk his hand away and stutters slightly "O-Of course!" I couldn't help but to laugh, Malik strangely had…an adorable side to him.

"Well, don't you both look cosy." A voice appeared, Malik's head and mine must have spun simultaneity at the direction of the voice; it was none other than Altair. He held over his shoulder three massacred rabbits, tied by there little rabbit feet with a string and a stick, their blood trickling down, I cringed the sight of the adorable creatures. Pitying them. _"Poor little fuckers didn't have a chance."_ I wept in my mind.

Altair fell down lazily, cross-legged, pulling out a knife and immediately skinning the rabbits and chopping off their heads.

I turn my head away; feeling my stomach churn. I bravely turn back, my eyes shut, peeking out one eye, Altair watches me with a blunt expression, his eyebrow quirked up slightly. "So sorry, your dinning experience tonight is lowly than this." Altair said back, pointing his knife at the rabbits then to the fire, Malik glared, before he could speak, I decided to bark back.

I frowned at him, "I didn't say anything!" I said in defence, "Thank you for hunting for us, I'm grateful, I just not used the site of any murderistic harms on cute little bunnies!"

Altair looked away, almost guilty, then he snorted at me and he continued to skin the last remaining rabbit, then he breaks the sticks in three parts, shisch kebabing all the rabbits and handed each one to us, to roast on the fire.

"Well, it's good to know you are not always a princess, that needs saving." He said sarcastically, he touches the rabbit, to test, impatiently, if it is cooked.

"Why are you acting such a dick!" I questioned him, standing up. I then dramatically pointed the dead animal on my stick at the assassin's face. "Is this how it works now? One minute, your acting like a dick, next your being overly protective of me, then acting like a dick, then act like a friend and last but not least, act even more of a dick!" I asked, the air became thick with tense, I breathed in and out, releasing my frustration. Altair went silent, starring at me, with the occasional blink or two. "Sophie-" I cut him off, giving a loud groan.

"Save it." I mumbled, "be a dick all I care." I adverting my eyes away from him "You told me you didn't hate me, so that's a start."

I slammed the stick into the sandy ground, making it stand near the fire. Realising, I just felt the enormous pain on my stomach, gritting my teeth from the pain. I swallowed hard, "I am going to the oasis to take a bath!" I began to walk away; I could hear Malik protesting me to come back, and the next thing I hear is he having a go at Altair.

Stomping off from the campsite, I made my way to the oasis, (that was literally 2 minutes away), angrily tearing off my clothes, grumbling words to myself "What's up with him (grumblegrumblegrumble)"

"_Awwww_, did _Alty get jealous of widdle ol' Malik holding my hand_?" I amusingly said sarcastically, removing my pants, wincing slightly from the pain from the stab wound. Weakly, I snapped off my bra, removing it gently, making it fall onto the pile of clothes along with my panties. Dipping my toe into the luke warm water, then I began to lower myself into the water, until I reached to shoulder level, I let out a pleasurable sigh, feeling my naked body swirled into the water. Cupping the water with my hands, splashing my face, to make myself clean. Slowly, as I held my breath, slowly; I dunked my head underwater, it was heaven. I rise to the surface, brushing my fingertips through my hair; pushing it back and making some bangs fall slightly in front of my face, "Nice." I sighed, feeling myself calming and relaxing; as if everything was finally peaceful.

"Sophie."

I gave the loudest shriek, dunking myself back into the water, which scared me for dear life. "Altair! WHAT the hell!"

I looked behind me, I couldn't see him, was that a good thing? "I'm behind the bush, I am not looking." He stated, I watch as I see a hand rises out of the bush, waving. I narrow my eyes, "Do you came over to peep on me!"

"No!" Altair shouts back.

"Did you see anything!"

There was a pause, I didn't like that.

"Only your back!" I hear Altair say, I rolled my eyes. He was being honest.

"What are you doing here!"

"I came to apologise!"

"While I was bathing!"

"I had to say it now or I would regret it!" I hear him croak slightly. "That and Malik wouldn't shut up about me apologising to you."

I went silent, twisting my body slightly, wrapping my arms around my chest, and covering my breasts slightly, as my body rose slightly from the water.

"I'm sorry!" I hear him say finally. Looking at the bush that Altair was hiding behind, then I see his arms extending and placing something next to the bush, watching carefully, as I noticed him pushing the item with his index finger, further away from the bush and making it move slightly close to the oasis pool's edge.

"I will be at the campsite…" I hear him slightly, his voice croaked slightly. I dunked back in the water, watching the assassin leave, without looking back. I rose again, picking the item; I smiled as I touched it with the brim of my fingers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked towards the camp, he items were given to me were loose clothes and a blanket, (the clothes were huge!). I was given some sandals, loose brown shorts tied with a black rope and a mid-length white shirt, but it was so huge that it banged and hung over my left shoulder. I held the blanket and my assassin uniform in a neat fold in my arms, smiling, I approach the camp fire, where I watch Altair poke the fire with a stick, loosing the logs, making the flame crackle more. He looks up at me, he then jerked his head on his left, I looked and I noticed Malik.

He was in a peaceful slumber, lying on his back, resting his hand on his chest and snoring softly. I awed, as I smiled sweetly, watching the beauru leader sleeping soundly.

"He looked after you the entire night, he refused to leave your side until you woke up." Altair spoke out; I looked at him, then back at Malik. He must have been exhausted…I step forward, didn't care if Altair was watching. I bent down towards Maliks side and placed a kiss on his forehead and I whispered "Thank you Malik." He stirred slightly in his sleep; I giggle silently watching him going back into his peaceful state.

I moved away from Malik and sat next to Altair, he grabs something next to him and hands it to me. I smiled; it was the rabbit kebab, well my share anyways. I smiled as I see it was cooked perfectly, I bite into it, tasting the juicy meat from the rabbit.

"Who knew you could cook!" I perked, looking at him, he stares at the flame, he gave a hum in response. I looked away slowly munching on the rabbit.

"_What's up with him? …He said he was sorry and now he is ignoring me?"_

I continued eating the rabbit until all was left but bone and left over meat/organs; I threw the remains into the fire, watching it burn. The silence between us was…unnerving; I could never understand him, it was hard to read what he is feeling, let alone what he is thinking. He sat cross-legged and his back hunch forward, his hood making his face non-existed.

Goodness, he said he was sorry, what was bothering him-oh!

I turn sheepishly to him, "You're forgiven."

He then faced me, looking somewhat relieved "That took you awhile." He mused, I gave a weak laugh, starring back at the fire. Slipping off the sandals, placing my bare feet against the fire, feeling relaxed for once. "You know what," I said as I looked back at Altair, while rubbing my hands near the fire, to warm them up.

"What?' Altair replied curiously as he stared back at me.

"I think you would miss me if I ever go back home," I said, Altair blinks at me slightly, "The future, I mean." I corrected that, he gave a sort of laughter and replied "Oh yes; what ever will I do with all the peace and quiet I will have." He smirked at me with his usual sarcastic smirk. I laughed back and pointed a finger at him,

"Mark my words Altair Ibn La'Ahad, you will miss me!" I stated, I gave a flash of a grin before saying, "Just think of all the fun we had!"

"You call this _**fun?**_" Altair said dumbfound. "Your mad."

"As a hatter!" I laugh at my own joke, but Altair just sighed and shook his head. We then looked at eachother for a long time, his brown/golden eyes stared into mine.

"I'm ready."

I hummed slightly, out of my relaxation "Ready for what?"

"To tell you what happened between Malik and I." he said suddenly, I shot up cross-legged, starring at him slightly shocked.

"Y-you sure?" I questioned, Altair nodded, he then licked his lips, stares back at Malik's sleeping form, he then scratched his hooded head and mumbled; "Where do I begin…?"

"Um, start where you feel comfortable." I suggested, registering myself what he was about to say. I stared at him, he looked back and took deep breath.

"Very well…" he took a deep breath and he began to tell me;

"It all began; when Al Mualim gave us a mission to head to Jerusalem, and enter Solomon's Temple to find and bring back a treasure from which the Templars had found; it was called the Ark." I nod along with him, listening every word he had to say.

"Solomon's Temple ran under catacombs, similar towards the ones we were in when we found McNeal." My eyes wonder, I finally spoke out "Wait, are they connected?" Altair shook his head, "I don't know. Possibly."

I gestured my hand for him to carry on with his story, "Malik, Kadar and I were sent to receive the treasure. I was very confident on succession and sure as my reputation on my mastery of the ways of the assassin. I broke two tenants of the creed along the way,"

I stared wide-eyed, but I continue to listen. "Our greatest foe, leader of the Knight of Templar order, Robert de Sable. Seeing him on sight, I reacted foolishly and tried to assassinate him in plain sight. Making me break the third tenant, compromising the brotherhood. In result; Robert de Sable was able to block my attack and thwarted me easily out of the temple…"

I gasped, I felt like I knew where this was leading.

"…I left Malik and Kadar behind, there was no way back, they fought for their lives while I made a quick escape. In result of my selfishness, Kadar was killed and Malik was barely was able to escape, his arm was gravely wounded, the medical scholars did everything they could but in the end…" He trailed off, I stare dumbfounded. "In the end, it was Malik whom brought back the treasure, in my failure and breaking the three tenants, Al Mualim committed an act to execute me. But in result he didn't only to fool me in thinking I was leading towards death, instead, he demoted me to a Novice." There were really one or two things I could say at this moment.

"You…" I began "Dick."

I watch him starring at me, I don't think he expect that, he swallowed hard. "I guess I would hate you too, but that's just methodical." I gave off a sigh "That's…pretty bad. No screw that. That's just down right awful. I can't blame Malik now…" I said shaking my head, looking back at the one armed man, sleeping and snoring loudly.

Altair stared on in guilt; I guess something like this was eating himself from the inside. I could tell he was sorry, but he didn't say anything or could he? What could he say? I think he knew it wouldn't bring Malik's little brother back. My words were somehow getting to him.

"I am afraid to mention…something…else." He struggled to say, I noticed him fidgeting with his fingers. I stare on at him, I shake my head. What? Have he done something worse than _that? _

"I dare not tell Malik…but um," Altair looked at me, he licked his lips, and I stare at him, uncertain. "Me and Kadar were…more than _brothers of arms_, if you get my meaning."

I stare at him confused. I rattle my brains on this. I stare him at shock, it clicked on inside like a light bulb.

"Me and Kadar began to get…_intimate_." My eyes widen, my mouth beginning to fall "We became…more then friends. Kadar was afraid to tell Malik…"

My jaw couldn't stop dropping, I stutter slightly before I could reply to Altair's sudden confession.

"_You had a sexy phase…?_" I said in shock, the assassin looked back at me with a mixture of shock and confusion and soon…

"You were _**fucking**_ with Malik's little brother!" I let out in a shrill; Altair clamped his hand quickly over my mouth. I felt the pain of his hand, it slapped me pretty hard. I know it is going to leave a red mark. He stared at me, trying to quiet my voice from getting louder. I dart my eyes sideways, I still see Malik still sleeping soundly, snoring, but still sleeping.

He unclamped his hand away from my mouth, I couldn't believe this myself, but I had the most sexiest image of Altair and the unknown face of Kadar in my mind, making out and they were shirtless.

"**That** is so **hot**." I awed, Altair just simple shuddered at my accusation. I shake it off and cough in embarrassment.

"That, um, was an unusual thing to say." Altair spoke truthfully, he looks at me, I noticed something, and I thought I would never see this. Even at night, even though it would be hard to see. He had a small tint of pink on his upper cheek.

I gawp at the sight of it.

I scratch the back of my head. This was a lot to take in, especially in the middle of the night. I looked back at him, lowering my head, I was kinda glad I was much smaller than him in height wise. Then I could see his face and his brown, but golden glint eyes.

Altair muttered lowly. His eyes searching for something, not looking at mine.

His head bowed, I stand on my knees, kneeling, I try and catch a glimpse of his face. Was my advice good enough? The way he looked now was like a wounded puppy. That got run over a couple of times by a truck. Gruesome I know, but there was no other way I could describe how sad and heartbroken he looked.

Something in me… began to shift. My stomach made a strange turn, my heart slightly beated harder than usual. I didn't realise I did this; but I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, his head resting on my collarbone, my head leaning on his left ear. I breathe out heavy. I could feel him tensing up.

"I don't hate you. Just hate the thing you did. I won't leave you…" I whisper sweetly into his ear, I don't what brought out of me saying 'I won't leave you' but maybe it was something I wanted to say and I knew maybe Altair needed to hear it. I close my eyes, breathing in and out of his earthy smell. The fresh sent of his male scent, seeing glistened in the moonlit night. I nuzzled him slightly lovingly, burying my nose lower beneath his ear, almost to his neck. He needs a friend. I care for him enough, I see pass the strict teacher and the novelistic jackass. I see someone that is lonely.

And it was heartbreaking.

I feel something, snaking up my waist, sliding his hands on my back. Pressing softly, feeling his fingers extending and flexing, one hand caressing my back, feeling my spine and the other hand layed on my shoulder blade. Almost his hand touching the bare kin on my shoulder.

He was returning my hug. He was breathing in and out, nuzzling in my shoulder.

"_You're warm_…" I hear him croak out, clearing his voice, a little bit.

I chuckle, "That's what happens when you run around for two days straight in the boiling sun and stuck on a smelly horse." I joke.

"No…it's different." Altair whispers, but I could hear him clearly. He tightens the hug; I blink by the sudden squeeze. I returned that tight embrace, making my cheek fall onto his broad shoulder. It made me jump slightly, when I could feel Altair's hand stroking my back, it felt ticklish and…nice. Feeling his hand reaching higher till his hand slightly wraps at the back of my neck, stroking the ends of my dark hair. I lost myself to the sudden touches, I didn't even realise it myself that I let out a pleasurable sigh. I quickly clamped my mouth shut; I couldn't believe I just did that.

I could feel our bodies tensing up, I gulp from nervousness. A sudden force pushed me back from my shoulders; it was Altair's strong hands. I stare at him baffled, blinking rapidly; his eyes glistened again in the same golden colour I saw once before. I stared curiously into those eyes; I didn't know what to say. I wanted to, but I was lost in this strange moment of ours.

He looks away. Almost as if he was embarrassed, I stare at him with a weak smile. Feeling him pull me forwards, thinking he wanted another hug. Pulling me again closer, my lips quiver slightly, feeling his hand placed on my cheek, I closed my eyes from the touch. My eyelashes flutter as a stared at Altair's handsome face, his eyes glistened. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest. The sudden of Altair's actions startle me, almost excite me. "Your wonderful…" I hear him whisper, I feel his fingers part on my cheek, brushing against my flesh, making my skin tingle. My eyes were half lit.

"_Altair…" _I whispered, feeling the heat from the crackling flames enhancing, almost to the near heat from my face, I was blushing…

"What are you...doing?"

Stupid question, I know. But Altair still let out a small chuckle. I don't think I am ready for this, I don't _**know**_ Altair, I've only known him for 2 weeks, through only harsh training and even harsh remarks he gives to me! And now he is looking at me so intensively and looking at me like he wants to-

"Malik get's a kiss and _I don't_?" he interrupts my train of thought, I stare back confused with my eyes began to wide.

Suddenly, Altair's face was close to mine, lightly his lips brushed against mine, the prickle from the hairs on his upper lip and lower lip, that made a ticklish sensation, we kissed. His larger lips over powered my small ones; feeling his lip scar touching the corner of my mouth, soon our lips began to move. I wanted to continue, but I knew…this…wasn't right in some… unusual sense.

So I slapped him.

Hard.

"**Never**. _**Ever**_. Kiss me without my permission!" I hissed at Altair angrily, his face was faced sideways; I can see a red hand print slightly revealing his cheek. "Is this some sort of competition between you and Malik!" I said harshly, but quietly. There was still another assassin sleeping, still sleeping, I thought he would have woken up by the sound of that slap.

He then, it was his turn to get angry. "I would never do such a thing! How could you think that?"

"_Oh gee_ Altair, I don't know…" I began to sound sarcastically, Altair frowned. "Maybe it's because you get jealous every time I'm near Malik and the fact and you just quoted about me kissing Malik, only on the forehead, while he was asleep! May. I. Add." Altair frowned even further, it looked quite funny actually. Even with the scar on his lip made it funnier for some unknown reason. "What on earth made _**me**_ think that?"

I watch the assassin then rub his forehead, making his skin crease. "Point taken." He said with much difficulty. He then looked at me again, "Then…what if I asked your permission? Will you let me kiss you?"

I blushed so hard, I could feel my cheeks almost exploding with heat of my blush, I feel my lips getting dry, so stammered out "W-Whuh-Why?"

He then smiled and said "Do you remember when I told you that I didn't hate you?"

"Yeah…?"

I watch him as he licked his lips and spoke softly "I think I am figuring out…why I am beginning to like you."

Was this really happening? Oh. My. God. This is really is happening.

"Altair…you can kiss me…" I squeaked slightly "if you want…" looking down, feeling a little bit shy, then I noticing the assassin, shifting forwards me, my heart began beating harder and louder, making it ring It in my ears. Altair extended his hand and cupped my chin, lifting it, making our eyes meet, his hands then moved and held my cheeks lightly, I swallowed hard as he slowly moved closer, head tilting sideways, his lips moving towards mine. My eyes still open, slowly becoming half-lit. Watching his eyes close, his hot breath on the brim of my lips, then we kissed. It was a lot warmer, even though it was light, a small peck. It was still…wow.

Soon after wards, we kissed again, it was a lot passionate, our mouths deepening, mouths opening, I became daring, feeling myself excited, I wrap my arms around his neck and slip my tongue into his mouth, he replied with battling with mine. We tasted each other, it was sensational, my mind became a full stage of lust, I laws beginning to love the taste of his mouth, and he almost tasted like nutmeg. We both pulled away, to get a breath of fresh air, we both panted, both of our hot breaths tingled on our faces, Altair forehead leaned towards mine. I started to giggle; "So…you like me, huh?" Altair nuzzled more onto my forehead, giving a soft laugh. He hummed along, feeling his hands slip away from my face; I peeled my arms away from his neck. I kept thinking how much I wanted to kiss him again. Damn, I had to admit Altair really was an amazing kisser! It now made me self-conscious about my kissing skills and how he react. His silence made me nervous.

"I…think you should get some sleep." He then said, his hand raised and touched my face, he stroked my right cheek affectionately. I stared back confused, blinking. "Did…I mean; the kiss…" I asked awkwardly, Altair looked at me reassurely and replied "It was wonderful."

I smiled; "Goodnight Altair."

"Goodnight Sophie."

I crawled away and pulled the blanket, laying it near the fireplace, grabbing my uniform making the top into a pillow. Laying down resting my head, smiling, I looked back to Altair, he sat cross-legged in deep thought starring at the crackling flames. I closed my eyes again and immediately went to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We all woke up the next morning, I got dressed into my assassin uniform, Altair and me exchanged smiles and awkward stares. Malik looked at us with suspicion, but he looked like he ignored it and continued to pack.

"Shame you can't come back to Masayf with us, Malik." I said sadly, watching him getting his belongings ready and setting up the saddle for his horse.

"Just because I can't back to Masayf anytime, doesn't mean you can't come back to Jerusalem anytime you wish." He said a smile; I smile back and said "Sure!"

I skipped passed Malik and grabbed my stuff; I touched the pouch, pulling out the Piece of Eden, I twiddle it in my hand, the sun made it glisten, I smiled even more, thinking about last night and the kiss.

"Sophie, we should go!" I hear the assassin call out, I calmed myself, turning around, I nod my head, signalling him I was ready. I looked back to Malik and said "See you soon," I smiled and skipped off towards Altair. Just then, the Eden began to glow in my hands, stripes of white strings began to twist and turn out of the ball, I stared in shock. I see Altair shouting, but I can't hear him, the white strings began to glow brighter, completely embodied me.

"AW COME ON!" I screamed melodramatically. Soon the white light began to disperse, everything began to strip away little by little, focusing my eyes, I stared deadpanned at where I was and whom who it was in front of me.

"S-Sophie…?" the person in front of me muttered weakly, tears brimming in the persons eyes.

"_Grandma?_"

I was home!

OH MY! Was it anyone's liking?


	12. Chapter 11: In The House Of Secrets

So all my replies would either be the same or not, a lot of people were all like "What! she's home!" oh yes, she is, Hey Sophie is allowed to go back to her time once in a while. Anyways; enjoy! I have always loved Daft Punk – Something about us, and this song and the music to me, felt perfect along with Sophie's and Altair's feelings. I must advise everyone to listen to it before reading this!

**SafetyPinStitches** – pffft, yeah, I like bunnies, but I am glad their murder has pleased you XD lol.

**Sakura_Akatsuki_Unstoppable** – Aww; thanks for liking the fanfic! Scott pilgrim has been on my mind and watching the film too much may have been my influence :3

**shippolove844** - DX

**Deception_is_Decepticon** – Hey thanks! I love bringing my readers the evil cliffhanger mwahahaha.

**IpiRayan** – yes maa'm!

**MrsPhantomSylvia – **YEAH!

**WolfEyes2607 – **she will. In time (no pun intended)

**NaruVamp – **funny enough, I was thinking of that in future chapters ;3

**animefreakfan100 – **glad you found it!

**Signora_Ted** and **DeathtoBella – updated and ready to read! **

**/**

_It might not be right time…_

_I might be the right one._

_But there is something about us… I want to say._

_Cause there is something between us anyway,_

_I might be the right one…_

_It my not be right time…_

_But there is something about us I've got to do…_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life…_

_I want you more than anything in my life…_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life…_

_**I love you**__ more than anyone in my life…_

_**Daft Punk – Something About Us**_

_**/**_

"S-Sophie!" Grandma cried out as she flung her arms open, she tightly wrapped them around my neck "Oh my baby! I was so worried….I-"

I stare in a daze, I was home…. this was my living room, the same red couch, the same white walls, the same grandma with her sweet earthy smell, I wrap my arms around her and place my hands on her back. "Grandma…I-" I began, soon she pushed me away and walloped me one with the back of my head.

"_**IDIOTA**_! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? I THOUGHT YOU HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED, RAPED OR EVEN WORSE, SOLD ON THE BLACK MARKET WITH YOUR INTESTINES HANGING OUT! AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, IN A BURST OF LIGHT, YOU POP OUT OF NOWHERE?" Grandma Rosie screamed, tears welled in her eyes "YOU BETTER START TALKING GIRL, AND NOT JUST ME, YOUR FRIENDS AND OSWALD AS WELL!"

I stutter, holding my hands up in defense, grandma was always scary when she is mad/worried. I was about to speak before she looked at me up and down, "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

I shake my head and sighed hard, "We might have to sit down, this… is going to be a long story." I said calmly, Grandma looked at me, her face crinkled in confusion.

"And this is an _assassin_ uniform." I stated, pointing at the clothes I was wearing. She then gave me the most funniest, confused eyebrow lift expression I have ever seen and she squawked "**What did you just say!**"

**/**

Moments later, grandma called Ossie, Julie and Nathan. As soon as the calls were made, everyone immediately rushed to our house; Julie and Nathan literally ran up to me and gave me the biggest bear hug that I have ever received. Their constant cries and questions rang in my ears; I shushed them and waited for Oswald to come over. Even though he lived next door, he seemed to sweat more than the others.

We all sat together and after an hour or two of my story through the Apple, Masyaf, Assassins, Jerusalem, Malik and Altair.

"So that's what happened." I explained, everyone's jaw fell and starred absolutely stunned.

"This sounds like a very bad version of "Back to the Future" Sophie," Nathan said as he folded his arms.

"I know this is hard to believe…but…" I stammered, reaching to my pouch, pulling out to the golden orb and placing it on the table. "This damn thing, actually does work! Hell! This thing…." I stammered at the end, starring back at the orb, it glistens as I gave it a long stare "it's done crazier things!"

Ossie stared at me, his eyes narrowed, now lowered, focused on the orb. He was silent through the entire conversation; I wondered what he was thinking about.

"That…would explain the light…" Grandma mumbled,

"Light?" Nathan looked at Grandma briefly in a questionable look, "Wait, is this the same light at the museum?" now turning to me, looking serious.

"Must be." I replied. Shrugging, I slumped back to the chair letting out a sigh.

Something made me realized, I stared back at everyone. "How long was I gone for?"

Everyone looked at each other, "You have been gone for a day and a half." Julie spoke out, "We were really worried, and the police got involved after what happened." My best friend bit her lip, I stare back uncertain. Wait, I've only been gone a day and a half! It's nearly been a month in Altair's time, good lord; I think I will never get used to time traveling.

"The security guards being slaughtered!" I remembered, "The police are suspecting of murder and their pointing the finger at you as their number one suspect." Julie added, wiggling her index finger at me.

"What!" I cried out in shock.

"Not completely!" Nathan said angrily, narrowing his eyes at Julia, I watch her jump slightly in shock. "They got our stories; _if Julie remembers_," Nathan spewed, with a hint of venom in his voice. I stare back, at the anonymous scene. Those two must had a fight recent, but I kept my mouth shut. "The light I mentioned, the police think It could be a distraction from the," Nathan paused and held his hands up and held his fingers in a persist way, "_kidnappers_, so do speak. That took you and killed the security guards; the police don't have much leads. But if they discover that you're here and you're safe…"

"They will question me, probably keep me under wire or whatever they do show on CSI." I laughed nervously, fidgeting with my fingers. My friends and Grandma looked unimpressed, shaking their heads "Can you not see how serious this is!" Julie spat, I look back at her slightly surprised "Of course I do!" I said back; "This is just a lot to take in!" I stammered.

"How do you think we feel?" Nathan said firmly as he unfolded his arms and stood up suddenly, "You just told us you were just at the year of 1190 and living with _Assassins!_"

"Fair point." I laughed weakly. "So what, we keep quite about me? Continue our lives like it never happened?"

"I prefer that." Grandma said bluntly, fidgeting her fingers. I stared back at her, her eyes lowered, searching something within her eyes. "Grandma…"

"Lets just lay low for a while, then maybe we will mention your reappearance and I'm sure the lady detective, Debbie, it think her name was-"

"**Detective!**" I burst out "Oh man that sounds worse than the police!" I said as I face palmed myself.

"Actually Soph, she has been _really_ helpful, I think she started helping us when Nathan was taken in for questioning." Julie spoke out, I stared at Nathan, looking at him, slightly smirking, "I bet you gave those cops a hard time huh?" I said as I tapped my nose knowingly, noticing his bandaged nose, he grinned, "Heh, I did, but I didn't get punched in the face because of that." He chuckled.

"If we tell the detective…maybe she can keep you safe….even if it means…house arrest." Grandma said shakily, her voice sounded strange, I didn't like this. I knew I was all she had, but even I knew we had cousins and other aunties and uncles. But she treated me so…over protectively.

"Are you even listening to yourself…?" I said calmly, starring at her, she fiddled with her hands, starring at me wide eyed. "House arrest? Good sweet Jesus Grandma, that's…extreme, don't you think?" noticing her more, her eyes were swollen and red; I swallow, almost regretting what I was saying.

"Sophie…you just…. disappeared, did you not think of how worried I have been? Scared to death?"

"Of course I did! Everyday, when I was in that timeline, I kept worrying and thinking about everyone if they were okay and if I was ever going to get back home!"

"But-your home now…! You don't have to think about that time-you can stay here-and….!" My grandma said quickly and almost raspy.

"Grandma, how long do you think that would take?" I questioned, "I can't keep being locked up in the house!" I sighed in frustration. "I-I just left Altair and Malik…" I said quietly, looking down "without saying goodbye…" Nathan and Julie stretched out their hands and touched my own, they gave me warm smiles and both of them said, "Were just glad that…_you're okay_."

I then turn my gaze to Oswald, looking at him with suspicion. "You aren't normally quite, penny for your thoughts?" I peeked, Oswald literally jumped at the sound of his voice. His forehead was drenched in sweat, I quirked an eyebrow, starring at him uncertainty.

"Sophie." Oswald finally spoke out. "You should get rid of that…thing." He then darts his eyes to the P.O.E (Piece of Eden), my mouth fell slightly.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Gerald shouldn't have given you that!" he bellowed "**That thing will cause you nothing but trouble!**" he then reached out his hand, trying to snatch the metallic ball away from my hand. I flinched and jumped back out from my chair, remembering what happened to Al Mualim when he touched the Eden.

"You. Know. _**something**_!" I shouted at the old man **"****Tell me!****"** The P.O.E began to glow with fury just along as my own fury.

My friends and grandmother shielded their eyes with their hands; looking shocked by the scene before them, "Sophie!" my grandmother cried out, Oswald shielded himself, shaking in fear. The sudden image of the ones I love fear in their eyes, made me gasp, the P.O.E began to dim as I stared back apologetically.

"I'm…sorry…." I whispered.

Oswald began slowly getting up, he then stared at the portrait of my grandfather, he nods and slowly shuffles towards me. "I should be the one saying that, baby doll." The old man smiles weakly, then he stares at me seriously and then to grandma, Nathan and Julie, who just sat there in shock. "Believe me now?" I mused. They all shook their heads in unison.

"Baby doll, there is something I have to show you…"

I looked back at Oswald, starring back at him, putting the P.O.E in my red pouch. "Meet me over my house later, we have a lot to talk about baby doll," Oswald said as he patted me on the shoulder and shuffles away.

"Ossie!" Grandma calls out, seeing her getting up, but he didn't hear her, he was already out of the door, making it slam behind him. "What was all that about…"

"I don't know Grandma." I shook my head, rubbing my temples, I stare back at everyone, didn't know what to say. Until my stomach began to growl like madding, I stared back embarrassed, gabbing my stomach.

I started to laugh, Grandma only smiled and says softly "Let me make you something to eat," and then her nose crinkled "Take a shower. You smell, sweetheart." She said amusingly. I frown and muttered under my breath 'I just bathed last night.' She decided to ignore me and pushed towards the stairs.

I turn back to my friends, still looking unbelievably shocked. "I'm going to take a shower," I said as I headed up, Julie then followed me up, she then poked me in the back. "You _soooooooo _have to tell me about this _Altair _guy." She says as she gives me a super perverted grin (the chesher cat smile.) I groaned and I could feel the Julie was just trying to lighten the mood, "C'mon, you can wait for me in my room, I really need to take a shower." She followed me upstairs, entering my bedroom, I slightly stopped at the door, looking at me room, my big double bed with purple puffy duvets, the posters on my wall, X-BOX 360 and my wardrobe filled with clothes… everything felt so nostalgic. I was…use to the red walls and the thick carpets on the floor, the scent of fresh dugged earth and sweet incense.

"What's wrong?" I hear Julie, snapping me out of my trance, her arm wrapped around my shoulder, she shooked me slightly. "Um, nothing. Wait here; I won't be too long."

"Yeah you would." She smirked; I opened the door to my bathroom in my room, starring back at her, cocking an eyebrow. "You do kinda smell." She giggled; I gave her _politely_ the middle finger and laughed. "Cheeky cow!", she laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed. Closing the door behind me, I began to strip out of my uniform, turning on the shower, stepping in and feeling the hot water onto my naked skin, I sighed in pleasure. Oh yes, _I defiantly missed this!_ After finishing up my shower, I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me, grabbing another small tower to dry my hair. Stepping through the door, "Hey Julie, I hope-_**GAH**_!" I was interrupted by another figure other than Julie, since she wasn't in the room. "Nathan?"

"H-Hey." Nathan faces me, his cheeks slightly pink, his head turns away, and I pulled up the towel wrapped around me, making it tighter. "Dinner will be ready for you in a minute, I just came up here to tell you that." He said, his long hair covering his eyes, I awkwardly nodded and hummed in reply. Suddenly, Nathan outstretched his muscular arms and wrapped them tightly around me, making me lost in the sudden embrace. "I'm so glad that you're okay…" I hear Nathan croaked, his hand gripped onto the crown of my head "I…I thought I'd lost you." He said clearly, feeling his fingers tighten slightly onto my bare skin.

"Hey Now…" I trailed off, breaking free from Nathan's hug, but he immediately pulled me back into his arms. _"The hell…shouldn't __**my**__ heart started beating so fast right about now?" _I thought to myself, my cheek squished against his chest, making me listen to his heartbeat. It was a fast rhythm. "You won't loose me." I said quietly "Were best friends, right?" Nathan then let go of me; he then looked down at me and smiled, "Right." I smiled back, he then tapped my shoulders and began to leave "Come down before your food get's cold, 'kay?"

I nodded in reply, he than shut the door, I exhaled out, placing my hand on my chest. This sudden of feeling of relief surprised me, I wasn't sure why, _"Y'know, that almost sounded like a love confession Nathan."_ I thought to myself, I shaked my head and quickly unwrapped my towel, I stared at the mirror of my naked self and the large stitched up wound on my stomach, "Thank god, I didn't tell them about this." I said touching my wound, the swelling was gone, but there was still some minor bruising. I reached into my closet and pulled out some underwear, a blue leopard print dress and some black flat shoes. I quickly ran down the stairs, peeking through the archway, the fresh scent of pasta filled my nose, I watched as I see Julie making plates for everyone. I stepped through, Grandma's voice hitched slightly, almost as if she didn't expect me to come through. I gave a small 'hey' and everyone smiled. Sooner or later we all sat down as everyone watched me wolfed down my meal.

**/**

Grabbing a thick purple wooly cardigan from my room, I raced down the stiars, holding onto the eden in my hand. I looked at the clock, seven pm, Grandma Rosie stares at me for a brief moment, "You going next door to see Ossie?" she perked, "Yeah." I replied "He knows something. I just gotta know…" I said as I stare at her, she looks back at me and sighs, "Okay, I think your friends want to stay over the night. Don't be too long, 'kay?" she says reasurely as she rubs her hand onto my shoulder. I nodded, I gave a small wave and a smile as I head out the door, I skip across the front yard, even though I just stepped outside for a brief moment, I felt vulnerable, as if I was being watched, anyone was going to jump me. So I pounded the front door, hard.

A shadow emerge behind the glass door frame, Ossie opened the door, he smiles weakly, "You trying to break my door down girl?" he gestures me to come in, I stride in, starring at him seriously. The silence was menacing, we usually laugh together, but know, in this unusual circumstance. It seemed that we were total strangers. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, Ossie through his hand and walked forward, "It's more what I need to show you than to tell you, little darlin'" I stared baffled. He then went upstairs in his home, I followed him, he than went into his studio, it was small, filled with paints, charcoal, oils and etc, with numerous of paintings, books, sketch books and many collections of posters and his prized collections of his world music CD's. He then, pulled out a small stepping stool, what I thought was an ordinary ceiling lamp, he pulled the string and the ceiling pulled out a flight of stairs! "Clever." I cheered, I whistled as I stared at the dark vacant hole in the ceiling, Ossie then went ahead, climbing the stairs into the darkness, then with the sound of a flicker, I followed up, when I reached to the top, my eyes widened.

Oh…my…GOD." I gasped.

"Yep. Quite the sight, isn't it?"

I nod, I stare on, walking forward slightly, this basement…contained something… My grandfather's treasures….

I stared baffled, my mouth a jarred; it's been so long since I have seen this. Almost bringing tears in my eyes. The basement was filled with scrolls, his journals, paintings, photos, his golden globe sphere, maps, badges, medals, his world collection of hats and masks from all over the world, fine vases and you name it! My hands, touched one of his hats, remembering those sweet memories, I remembered the time he would let me try on all his world war hats and navy hats for fun and giggles.

"Sophie." Ossie said suddenly; I snapped out of my trance. "You will find your answers in his journal." Then he pulled out a light brown envelope from his breast pocket, handing it to me. "Read this once you have read his journal." I stare questionly, he then turned and left, I stared at the piled books and sat down cross-legged, placing the Eden next to me. I then whispered to myself "Grandpa…"

**/**

After rummaging through the books, which felt like a good hour or so, I was able to find only one; other books only contained photos and sketches of his world travels. I heaved in relief as I opened the dusty journal. Touching the first page, reading the page in surprise 'Journal 5: Years 1960 – late 1980's'

Wait the bloody tick, _where are the rest of them?_

I began to look around the entire basement, going through boxes and shelves, through chests and so on. But I couldn't find any, all I found was dust and maybe the odd spider or two. Frustrated; went back to the spot I sat and picked up the journal and read through.

This certain

" _**June 1977 August – More and More, I am beginning to understand the Eden and the origins it comes from. (Maybe) Haha. The time travelling is becoming easier to control and passing through to The Stream is becoming clearer and easier to choose of which timeline I want to go. That and…well, I guess he has been helping me too. It is always been interesting meeting all types of people from the past. How many have I encountered who have been interested in the future, my recent visit was 1100's; the year of the Thirde Crusade, Syrie. My God was it beautiful! The cities and its authentic buildings, I fell in love with it! But…the people didn't love me. I guess that's understandable. They called me a white demon and thought I was reside within Acre with recent English men that had invaded their land. And so; I travelled to here, this tall mountain residence, Masayf." **_

I stared openmouthed, "Grandpa…you were there…?" I continued to read, starring more into the book. Flicking through the pages; there were sketches of the Masayf tower, the Assassin's symbol, the town, views from the distance, my fingers stop flipping as I see a drawing catches my eye and a photo next to it. The photo was my grandfather in his late 30's, his big grin and his arm wrapped round another male, who his face looked really baffled. The young man next to my grandfather-looked familiar…_too familiar_…

He was tanned, medium lengthens wavy dark hair and had small whiskered beard, and he wore an Assassin's uniform like Altair's, his hood down. "Never saw you in the creed…" I mumbled to myself. Shaking my head and turning the page, more entries were filled.

Some written in small paragraphs, but it intrigued me:

"_**I wonder why I can hold the power of the Eden? I am not tempted to use it in any other way, well, for getting home of course. But…. Even my new friend in Masayf is curious too. The longer I stay here in this dungeon; my mind wanders more and more, curious as in why it specially chose me on that day. In all good news; I think I might be let out of this dungeon, bad news; they might want to question me or kill me, but who knows maybe my new friend will tell me his name!"**_

I gawped at the last sentence, Grandpa…I can't tell that either you're an idiot or just really laid back sometimes. When I turned the page, a small old crinkled note left the journal; I stare blankly as I picked it up, finding small handwriting inside, my Grandfather's of course. __

_**Speak the Eden's True name**_

_**Each have their own**_

_**Each have their own power**_

_**And so the spirit that resides**_

_**His name is**_

_**Ta'Deah**_

"Ta….da….y-ah?" I spoke out; just then the Eden next to me glowed in vibrant gold colors', the metal ball shake and vibrated madly as small white, transparent ribbons escaped the tip of the sphere__growing more and more, I stared back dumb stricken as the ribbons began to take shape wrapping into a transparent form before, another bright white glow, blinding me slightly, opening my eyes, gasped at the sight before me. The figure was male, his skin was very tanned, he was bold but had a side ponytail, he wore white and gold trimmed robe that a large gold sash tied around his abdomen, he was barefooted, his ankles covered in gold bangles, his eyes slowly opened, his eyes were small and slit, showing the color of amethyst.

"**I am Ta'Deah;" **he then smiled and bowed ** "so we meet at last." **The transparent figure said politely with a low gentle voice, I stared opened mouthed, rubbing my eyes, not sure what I just seen.

"What. The. Fuck." I gasped.

**/**

"_**What do you mean the girl is gone!**_" Al Mualim burst out in anger. Altair had returned back to the tower in haste after several hours discovering the sudden vanishing of their female friend, accompanied by Malik, explaining what had happened.

"She…must have returned… to her own time." Altair put it simply, the assassin stares at his master, watching him pace several times back and forth.

Malik then licked his lips and spoke out "So it is true then, Sophie comes from the future? I thought at first it was a prank but-"

"No Malik. It is no prank." Al Mualim spoke in a stern voice as he stroked his beard in thought, making Malik twitch a little. "Because I too have witnessed the same thing many years ago."

Altair and Malik both stared wide-eyed, "What do you mean, Master?"

Al Mualim then sighed heavy, "Another to tale, another day." He waved off; Malik then stared on in confusion. "You two may go. I will speak out among other of our brothers to keep an eye out if Sophie returns."

With reluctant both me said "Yes Master."

Malik and Altair walked out of the study from Al Mualim, going down the steps, "Sophie was right, Al Mualim _is_ hiding something."

"Indeed. He seemed to wanted hush up, the moment we asked about what he meant." Malik cupped his chin, in thought; he gave out a loud sigh. "By the gods, I hope she is alright." The beauru leader spoke out.

"It's probably for the best she is back home…" Altair said, as he stopped walking, Malik turned his head in shock, walking close to the hallway. "Maybe…" he admitted, the beauru leader hadn't forgotten that night, he was worried himself to death over the girl, she was very close to dying, even if she didn't realize it. "But I think I would miss her."

Altair blinked; the word 'miss' somehow tugged his heartstrings a little. "I guess there will be less noise in Masayf."

Malik shook his head; " I hate the thought of going back to Jerusalem, making me wait to the day's end," Altair nods, noticing Malik's solemn facial expression "Altair, if your not so heartless of man, send me word if Sophie has returned."

"_If_ she returns." Altair says, Malik's brow frowns, "But yes; I will send word."

Malik than bowed "Safety and peace Malik." Altair said, showing a bow back. "And to you, also hopefully to Sophie." Watching Malik leave, word had already seeped through the Masayf tower of Sophie's departure. The assassin had walked along the inside of tower and the outskirts of Masayf, many other assassins and courtesans had already spoken out of words of despair and regret for her to be gone so quickly. "It sure would be quiet now that she is gone." Altair hears a novice speak to a fellow member "Her cheerfulness was always something to be admired. Even if she got Altair as her trainer, hahaha."

The assassin then climbed up the tower to sit on the ledge where he once took/force the girl to perform the Leap of faith. Starring at the sun setting down, it really had become too quiet in Masayf….

"I don't miss her." He said to himself, it had not been long since she has been gone. "I won't miss her…"

**/**

How to say the spirit's name is:

Ta-Day-ahh

It's a name…I don't know where I got it from, but I couldn't come up with a better one. :L

Man, I can't believe I am about two chapters away from the evil head of the plot comes up and everything is revealed. (maybe everything)


	13. Chapter 12: Ta'Deah

Whotzat? Update?

Deception is Decepticon - :D

ThePieFairy – Wow…that's probably the nicest comments anyone has ever given me… ;-;

MrsPhantomSylvia – XD

xDemanufactureX - hehehehe

LittleFallenAngel333 – your wish is my command! XD

_**/**_

Have you ever **had** one of those moments in your life, that you thought you saw it all? Well, right now, I wished I never thought of that. _Why,_ you ask? Recently, I never thought in my life or in any fantasy that I would have been able to travel in time. But now…now, before me, from an ancient artifact….

A spirit just came out of and introduces itself so politely to me.

"_OHMYGAWDISEEDEADPEOPLE!"_ I screamed out of fear, flinging my arms in the air and scooting backwards in top speed.

"**Sophie-"** the spirit spoke, my jaw dropped, I could feel myself going pale, slapping my ears with my hands, trying to tune out everything around me. So I began screaming:

"_**NONONONO!**_ I AM NOT SEEING THIS! I AM NOT HEARING THIS! THIS IS TOO CRAZY! TIME TRAVELLING DOES NOT WORK! I HAVE A FETISH FOR IMANGINARY ASSASSINS AND SPIRITS DON'T POP OUT OF METALLIC BALLS!"

The spirit, Ta'Deah, stared at me in a disapproving blank look on his face, he paused for a good long two minutes, waiting for me to calm down. **"Are you done with your little vent?"** he said as he folded his arms, his fingers tapping onto his folded arm. "…_Yes_…" I squeaked as I removed my hands from my ears.

"SOPHIE!" I hear Ossie shout, "Are you alright up there? What's with all the screaming?"

I looked at the spirit; I crawled forward, grabbing onto the glowing sphere, it was slightly warm to the touch, I held it in both of my hands, the spirit barely moved as I picked up the sphere, he smirked at me **"Don't bother. You're the only one that can hear me and see me."**

"Your lying…" I gasped in horror.

"**Go ahead; go downstairs. The old man won't hear me or see me, just as it was before, so there will be no difference now." **Ta'Deah snapped back; I never expect this from…what the hell is he anyway?

"Whoa! Hold on a minute, this is going, way, too fast!" I stutter out "Wh-What are you? Who are you? And…I can't believe I am having a conversation with you, but…" I rasped, my eyes bulging, lips were drying; the shock indulged my senses all at once.

"SOPHIE?" I hear Ossie shout again.

"Yea-Yeah! I'm okay…" I shouted back, licking my lips; as I shout back sheepishly "IT WAS JUST A… " I licked my lips and quickly thought of something "SPIDER!", I saw the spirit rolled his eyes at me.

"You have a lot explaining to do…" I said as I pointed my finger at him, he unfolded his arms. **"I do."** He admitted, then he looked at me, he knelt down on one knee **"You are starting to react to everything around you like a normal person should."**

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"**Come now, you seemed to go along with everything like a lost lamb at Masayf, as if it was normal. I thought at first you were just reacting by shock but then you treated like everything was-"**

"_**Hey!"**_ I barked, interrupting the spirit "_You_ are the one that dragged me into the bloody past in the first place, I was scared okay!" I snapped finally "There was no way in hell I would have survived if I didn't stay in Masayf! So don't have a go at _me! So tell me who you are again, god dammit!_"

He sighed and stood again and took a deep breath, **"I am Ta'Deah, the spirit that resides in the Apple, that you have received, passed down from the previous owner; Gerald Vionette**." I stared in admiration as Ta'Deah began to glow **"Each Apple possessed it's own unique power, when I was alive, I was a scholar, writing down histories, events, locations and people." **I listened to his words; his voice was very soothing,** "and as I watched from my sphere and have been passed down by the hands of man, recording history along my way. Developing my power of what you call, Time Travel." **

"Wow…" I gasped "But… you look human… are you… some sort of alien or…?"

Ta'Deah laughed out of amusement **"No my dear, but I will tell you another time. But… I am sure you are interested in knowing something else…?" **

"Yeah… a lot…" I mumbled, starring at the spirit before me. "You helped me… at those times in Masayf and in Jerusalem, I have heard your voice, you gave me some sort of…super eagle vision sight 2.0…my question is to you: Why did you choose me?"

"**Why you ask?" **the spirit said, looking at me like it was the obvious thing in the entire world, he then smiled and said **"It's because it's in your blood." **

"Because of my grandfather? I am his grandchild, is that it?" I spat back, sounding a little bit disappointment.

"**No."** he put it simply **"You're so much more than that." **

Ta'Deah. You are one mysterious figure… will I ever get used to this? "What do you-" I was interrupted when I hear loudly clumpy footsteps enter the basement, Oswald looked on with a worried expression on his face. "You alright baby doll, you have been up here for an hour and a half."

"_I'm in an attic, what's suppose to kill me? The tiny spiders and the cobwebs?" _I thought sarcastically, as I plastered on a fake smile.

I look back at the sphere; Ta'Deah waved his hand in front of Ossie's face, Ossie looked as if he didn't notice him, like he couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ossie." I told him, the old man then relaxed and smiled "Mind if I take this journal? I want to read more." I said as I picked up the journal and waved it, Ossie nodded and waved his hand, "Come along, your grandma must be waiting for you. Don't make her worry too much." I watch him walk down those stairs; I turn to face to Ta'Deah and whispered "Can we talk more?"

"**Of course."** He said gently **"you know now how to summon me now."** He then began to disperse and seep back into the sphere. I smiled, as I held onto the object, grabbed the journal and the envelope, I must read this when I get home. I began to stand and raced down the stairs, leaving the basement of grandpa's treasures behind.

_**/**_

After getting home and letting grandma realize from all her worries, I raced upstairs, finding my friends…with…alcohol?

"Please, don't drown your sorrows in booze yet folks, I haven't been gone that long." I smirked; Nathan and Julie raised their heads and smiled. There was A LOT of alcohol on my bedroom floor: Dissarano, Jack Daniels, Baileys, Bells and Vodka. With also several of cokes and other fizzies. "Hardy Har har, Soph, just sit your butt down and let's drink already." I hear Nathan sigh as his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to sit down, he then poured and mixed a Dissarano and coke for me in a glass and handed it too me. I smiled with joy and made the delicious (as I called it) dr. pepper mixture. I slugged down my drink and licked my lips, "God, I needed this!" I expressed as I passed my glass to Nathan and his made me another mixture, "No alcohol in the 1190?" Nathan laughed, Julie snorted and I noticed her drinking the vodka straight. "I haven't noticed, actually, I don't think I have seen any since I arrived let alone at the creed." I said, making conversation. Julie then wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and nuzzled me slightly. "Soooooo, tell us about this _**'Altair'**_ guy." I hear her purr, she sounding slightly tipsy, how long has she been drinking?

"Well…." I pondered, my two best friends look at me with curiosity "Nothing much. He's a jackass most of the time." Shrugging it off, but then the hot flash of my memory of our kiss made me blush slightly. "Why is your face red?" Nathan questioned, I stuttered, Julie looking at me her brow rises at me. I then gulped down my drink in one again. I than grabbed the bottle of Dissarano and drank it straight out the bottle, also grabbing the vodka and gave it a swig. Next I mixed coke and Jack Daniels and starting drinking it.

"I love how you drink just to avoid a conversation." Julie giggled, as everyone began to drink.

**/**

I woke up in the middle of the night or early morning, my head pounding and the room slightly spinning. I don't remember getting in my own bed, let alone changing my clothes into my pajamas. I looked around the room, noticing the bottles empty, X-BOX 360 games scattered and food packages on the floor. I also noticed my friends sleeping soundly next to me in my bed, Julie on my right and Nathan on my left. Nathans arm wrapped around my waist, I stared back down, his long strands of hair covered his eyes, and I pushed them back and began peeling of his muscular arm away from my waist. I need water…and maybe need to _vomit_.

Crawling out of bed, rubbing my head, I remembered something important, I quietly tiptoed in the dark, finding my clothes and rummaging through to find the envelope. I started to panic, where was the Eden? I started to rummage around, trying to be quiet, I mumbled to myself 'where are you, Ta'Deah?'

Just then, I saw small glow of light in the corner of the room. I tiptoed towards the glow, I held my laughter in as I saw the Eden barricaded with Haribo packets surrounding the sphere with, I think It was once of Julie's thongs on the top.

"**Your quite frightening when you're drunk." **Ta'Deah said, I peeled off the thong from the top of the glowing sphereand picking it up, I than left my room and headed downstairs to get a glass of water. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much…I remember drinking and laughing…why were you in a heap of sweets and Julie's thong again?" I pulled out a glass and soon I switched on the tap, I began to drink it slowly.

"**You thought that the sweets would protect me from the Templar's, like garlic to vampire's as you said, also the thong was to ward off Altair, you saying he is afraid of woman's underwear." **

I spat out my drink, I held in my laughter, and then…I vomited in the sink. After an hour or so vomiting out any excess of my stomach contents, I weakly drank the rest of the water, feeling slightly better. I washed my hands and picked up the Eden, I made my way to the living room and sat on the couch, placing the Eden beside me, I looked at the envelope, stroking the edges briefly, I took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope, inside was a very old looking letter and a familiar handwriting.

"_**To my dearest Sophie; by the time you read this, my fears would have come true and that I am no longer among the living."**_

My eyes began to water up with tears, I swallowed back the lump in my throat, but I continued to read.

"_**I know what I am writing to you would not make much sense, but I hope you will come to understanding.**_

_**As you now know of the Piece Of Eden, originally in history is in link with Adam and Eve. Also Ta'Deah, known as the spirit from the Eden. I also fear that you are in grave danger and it is all my fault. I never wanted you to find the Eden, knowing what dangers may lie ahead. But knowing you… you would follow your heart and ignore the danger's, am I right?"**_

I laughed slightly, staring constantly at the word 'danger'

"_**By now, I may suspect you may have encountered with the enemy and foe, The Templars. The Templar's are still at large in this day and age, after the Piece Of Eden, using these artifacts for their own purpose and possibly take over the world. I know this is a lot to take in and some of it maybe might be impossible to believe. But this is true.**_

_**But fear not, for where there are Templar's, there are sure are to be Assassin's. Seek them out or better yet, they surprisingly might find you. **_

_**In truth will come to you, I have trusted my journals to my dearest friends in different timelines, I have a feeling that Ta'Deah will take you to them when you are ready and strong enough. Trust in Ta'Deah; he says harsh things at time, but he is a true companion and a true mentor. Learn from him, there are many things to learn and how to control now the abilities that are already given to you; maybe I believe you have already had them for a very long time, since you were young…**_

_**Oh how I wish to see you grow more into the unique and wonderful woman that you are. You have no idea, how proud I am of you and I know, whatever choices you make in the future, will be the right one. I love you and Your Grandmother more than anyone else in the world and my most beloved treasures, I regret never telling your grandmother, my beloved Rosie, anything about my time travelling and all that has happened.**_

_**I wish both of you, Safety and Peace**_

_**And much love granted to you both.**_

_**Lot's of love, life and laugh's**_

_**Gerald **_

_**xxx**_

My eyes swelled with tears, and soon my voice hitched and crocodile tears began to escape my eyelids, I clutched the letter to my chest, curling myself into a ball on the sofa. I continued to cry, these were my grandfather's final words, for two year's, we were able to solve our grief and Grandma was able to smile again. I don't know if I could show her this letter…and I know I will, she has every right to see this, I just kept crying more, because I knew she would not take this letter well. After a good twenty minutes of crying, I straighten myself and got myself another glass of water, to calm myself down. I fidgeted with the sphere, gently letting my fingers graze on the markings, snapping out of my trance, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "ugh…never drinking again…" I hear Julie's voice, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, shaking my head, trying to be strong. I hear her coming into the living room; my head snaps into her direction, her sleepy eyes were half lit, not noticing my swollen red eyes. "Morning chick…god we drank so mu-" she said as her eyes opened, they widened as she saw my tear stained cheeks. "Sophie…have you been _crying?_"

I nodded, Julie than sat next to me, placing her arms around me, comforting me, I told her everything, also showing her the letter. She gasps and gives me reassuring words and lets me rest my head on her shoulder.

"Julie…"

"Yeah?"

"I miss him…"

I hear Julie sigh sadly and squeeze my shoulder tighter, "I know chick, I know." She then stroked my head, I began thinking about Altair and Malik, I wondered if they were okay themselves. Did they make it back to Masayf? Was Al Mualim gracious enough to give Altair back his rank? More thoughts concerned me…making me realized I already missed the assassin's…. I wondered if they ever miss me?

I watch Julie as she let me go, grabbing some throws from one of the couches and placing them around her, and me, Julie outstretched her arm and snuggled with me. Sooner or later I fell back to sleep. A couple hours later of sleep, feeling much better, Julie smiled at me; I left her arms, thanking her as I hugged her. She then frowned at the dead arm I gave her, I laughed as I went upstairs to take a shower. Nathan was already awake, I told him to wait for me downstairs while I got ready. After my shower and dressed, I held the sphere and whispered "Ta'Deah…can you hear me?"

"**Yes…"** he replied

I licked my lips "Do you know _if_ Altair and Malik are okay?"

The spirit within the Eden went silent, making me nervous **"I don't know." **He replied solemnly. **"I cannot see their timeline very clearly." **

My heart sunk, I know they were grown men, I couldn't help but to worry about them…_they are my friends…_

I knew what I was going to say next was going to shock the spirit, "Ta'Deah…can you take me back to the year 1190?" I perked.

"**I thought you have always wanted to come back here, to your home?"**

"Of course…I just…" I sighed, "It's not just me worrying over the assassins, but it also what my grandpa's letter mentioned, about his journals…why would he entrust something like that and in different timelines? I have a feeling if I go and get those journals then…maybe I can know something…_greater_…"

"**Very well."** I hear Ta'Deah sigh, **"As you wish."**

I halted Ta'Deah, there was something I had to do first…saying goodbye again to the people I love.

I slowly went down stairs, everyone was chatting, and grandma teased Julie and Nathan for hearing them singing last night, "Give me rum, in my tum!" she sanged as she laughed at the same time, poking Julie, the poor girl hung her head in shame. "Oh for the love of the northern gods… make her stop!" I hear Julie squeak in embarrassment. I glumly looked at everyone; I swallowed hard and gave a weak 'morning.'

"Your just in time love, I have some toast for you, should get rid of any alcohol in your system." Grandma said as she passed me a plate of brown toast with butter, grandma then stroked me cheek and smiled, I felt her eyes on me as I began to chew on my toast. I watch her as she skipped back to the kitchen.

Holding onto the letter still, I swallowed hard, I took another bite of toast, put it somewhere on the table and I approached her.

"Grandma…" I mumbled lowly, I was surprised she still heard me.

"Yes love?" I hear her, she then saw my expression, "oh what's the matter darling?"

I slowly showed her the letter. "It's from Grandpa." Her eyes went wide, she was in shock, her hand placed on her chest as if she was having a heart attack "and I have to leave again." I said quietly.

As if somehow the entire world went silent, Grandma looked at me distraught "What…? But…_why_?"

"Grandma…It feels like I have to…I know it's hard to understand but-"  
"_You damn right it is!_ Why the **hell** do you want to go back?"

hanging my head and biting my lip, I threw my arms in the air and shouted.

"BECAUSE it feel's like it would what Grandpa would want me to do!" I snapped, I finally composed myself "I can't help but worry about…" I stopped myself, I than felt Grandma's shaking hand on my cheek,

"Is this what you truly feel?"

"Yes." I replied

"No regrets?  
"None."

"You still would come back to visit you old gran?"

I laughed as I hugged her "Of course! I love you!" I hugged her around her small neck and buried my nose into her sweet earthy smell from her clothes. She wrapped her arms around my back.

"_You can't be serious…" _

I turn around, forcing my hug with my grandma to be short. "Nathan…" I spoke softly "Is it about that Altair guy?" I hear shout venomously "Your going back for a guy! That's so stupid!" I fumed the way Nathan was acting "what the hell is so great about him, huh? You don't owe him or anyone in that time, so stop-" I didn't listen to what else he had to say, because I slapped him across the cheek.

"Stop acting jealous and listen to me for change." I said, Nathan looked back at me wide eyed, his cheek still had a tint of red on them "I want you all to read that letter the moment I am gone, then you all might understand." I said as I looked at everyone. I than looked apologetically at Nathan, "I'm sorry I slapped you dude, you were only lashing out as a friend. But as a friend, I need you too trust me on this decision, okay?"

He than rubbed his sore red cheek and mumbled out "Okay." He than gave a weak smile and said firmly "Just…come back and see us. Okay?"

I nodded and said "Yeah."

Julie's eyes went teary, there were no words, and I could tell she understood. She was always great like that, but than my face fell as soon as I heard this _"You and Altair kissed, didn't you?" _I hear her whisper in my ear; she pulled herself away and gave me one heck of a smirk on my face. I swear that woman is a fucking mind reader. I nodded my head and saw her give me a grin, I gripped the Eden harder in my hand, raising it in front of me, I took three steps backwards "Ta'Deah…let's go back…"

I than saw the Eden glow, out came the strips of white strings, coiling around me, I said my goodbyes, I could hear my loved one's crying for me, wishing me luck and hoping I would return home someday, the light began to get brighter around me and their faces began to dim until everything turned white. For not too long, the white essence around me began to disperse, the light around me began to take shape, feeling the pulses through the Eden towards my fingertips, I gave a squeeze, everything was taking into form. I blinked several times of where I was and who m I was in front of.

I laughed to myself, seeing that person's face, gawping at me, his eyes bulged out of his skull.

"Hi Altair. Missed me?"

_**/**_

_ahhhh, that felt good writing again…._

_Same thing why I havn't updated…._

_Uni_

_Yep, busy as fuck lately. _


	14. Chapter 13: Returning Part 1

_I'm so so so so sorry…_

I haven't abonded this story, (I swear!) I know it seems that way, but I really haven't! Hey, I even thinking about going back onto some chapters and revise them and make them 100 times better…

It's the summer now and I can write… no uni….

I have gone over a couple of things and you know working on some links also for my second fanfiction from this one for AC2.

OOOH but there is a Assassins Creed Revelations! I am dead excited, the Ezio Trilogy as I like to call it (lol) I know it's coming out in November, but uuurrgh I can't wait that looong!

_**/**_

It has been a month since Sophie has departed from Masayf; There are few others who believe she will come back one day, some joked and looked to the training area to watch her again, falling down from her light and appearing out of nowhere. I have continued peacefully through my days, searching more locations of the men from the list, Al Mualim has given me. For now, one of my targets has returned to the land and given more of a chance to kill.

I entered the tower, walking slowly up the stairs. Some scholars pass me by and ask about the whereabouts of Sophie, I have noticed that many of scholars became interested in her, her time and everything about the 'future'.

I will not deny my curiosity, but I believe we make our own futures by our own hands. So I have stopped myself in curiosity to ask her. As I began to take another step- a large ball of light appeared before me, stunning my eyes and my body, I fell backwards, my spine hitting the corners of the steps.

I open my eyes and notice the familiar figure before me…

"Sophie…"

"Hi Altair. Miss me…?" I hear her say cheerfully, her wide smile and her blue eyes shining, she looked at me as if she was gone for a day.

I was about to speak but… "ALTAIR? WHAT IS GOING ON?" I hear the master's booming voice echo through the halls. I watch as Sophie grins and races up the stairs, as I weakly get back up and chase after her. I hear slightly laughing to herself as if it was some sort of a game…

"Hi Al Mualim!" I hear her call out, the old master stumbled in his steps, walking forwards in a fast pace, "Sophie!" his arms stretched out and hugged Sophie into a bear hug gesture. Also noticing her hugging him back.

Honestly… that shocked me a little….

When the master took notice of me, he let her go, his smile soon fell as he gestured me and Sophie to follow him… knowing what he wanted to say… to both of us.

Al Mualim walked towards his desk, signaling Sophie to stay, he than glances at me. "Come in Altair." He says, nodding at Sophie as if to address her in the conversation. "You've done well." He compliments me, Sophie stares, silent and the look of confusion on her face. "Three of the nine lay dead and for this you have my thanks, but do not think to rest on your morals, your work has just begun."

"I'm yours to command Master…" I said icely.

Al Mualim began looking over his map, I peered over slightly noticing to which destination he was pointing at, I watched Sophie as she looked on curiously.

"King Richard, emboldened by his victory at Acre, prepares to move south towards Jerusalem. Salahuddin is surely aware of this. And so he gathers his men before the broken citadel of Arsuf."

"A war…?' I hear Sophie spoke out. The Master nods.

I curiously ask, "Would you have me kill them both then?" Starring at the Master in question. "End their war before it begins in earnest?"

"**No.**" he replied, I look at him shocked, but for he is the master, there must be wisdom towards this decision.

"To do so would scatter their forces, and subject their realm to the bloodlust of ten thousand aimless warriors. It will be many days before they meet, and while they march, they do not fight. You must concern yourself with more immediate threat: the men who pretend to govern in their absence."

"Give me names and I'll give you blood."

Al Mualim nods as he spoke again "So I will. Abu'l Nuquod, the wealthiest man in Damas, Majd Addin, regent of Jersusalem, William of Montferrat, liegelord of Acre."

At the same time, as if Sophie and me were thinking this: _"What are their crimes?"_ We look at each other, I see her sheepishly look the other away, hiding her smirk. "Great minds think alike right?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I hear the master gave a small laugh as he coughed in his hand and continued to talk.

"Greed, arrogance, the slaughter of innocents. Walk amongst the people of their cities. You'll learn the secrets of their sins. Do not doubt that these men are obstacles to the peace we seek."

"Then they will die." I said viciously. Sophie eyes me; I see her scanning her eyes over me and the master.

"Another of your items is restored. Take it. See that it is put to good use. Return to me as each man falls, that we may better understand their intentions."

Al Mualim sends three carrier pigeons into the sky through the window. Sophie still kept silent, (this could be only time she has been so quiet…).

"And Altair," I hear the master speak once more, snapping my gaze away from Sophie. "Take care. Your recent work has likely attracted the attention of the city guard. They'll be more suspicious than they've been in the past."

The master passes me my equipment, taking all quickly. I take my bow and watch Sophie do the same before we both leave together.

"Sophie." Al Mualim called out. I see her turn, watching her starring at the old man. "It's good to see you back in Maysaf." The master smiles and shoo's her off in a hand gesture.

/

It wasn't till long that I have returned into the brothel home of the many beauties. The moment they saw me, they all rushed for hugs and begged to know where I was and thanked me for returning, many of the girls, Serah and Meera told me how much they missed me, some had tears in their eyes. I was able to slip in the back and change into my assassin's uniform. Some of the girls pleaded me to go and begged me to stay and talk to them more.

But I tutted them away and began to leave.

"Altair… " I fascinate my sash around my waist, I stare at the assassin seriously, stepping out of the brothel "Sorry for leaving," I began, licking my lips, Altair looked back at me, blinking rapidly. "But I want to go with you and stand by your side to take down the Templar's."

"Why…?" he questioned me sternly "You were forced into this. You were finally able to be home with your family. Why come back?"

I shook my head "No. I made this decision on my own." I said smiling "Besides," I say as I pull out the Eden from the red pouch "I know, if I stick with you. I might find more about this and maybe… more about myself."

He blinked several times, "You…" he began but than he grabbed the back of my hood and forced it over my eyes, making me squeal from the surprise attack. "ACK! Altair what was that for?" I asked pulling back the hood.

"A foolish act for a foolish girl." I hear him say before he turns away, walking slowly away from the garden court. I stare dumbfounded, "Come along Novice, we must make haste to Damascus."

Chasing after the assassin and down the halls and outside into the training arena, into the bright scorching hot sun, it seems my British skin is still sensitive to the rays and the heat of the sun.

Just than a couple of men and noticing Amjad racing at me, noticing me instantly, all roaring with excitement. "Sophie!" I hear them roar, some ruffled my hair and surrounded me with praise.

Amjad grabs me and lifts me in the air, I literally screamed from the sudden force in the air, whacking my fists on his shoulders, begging him to put me down. As he does, he laughs, "You're a naughty girl, sweet Sophie." Almost making that sound eally dirty than he needed to say it…

"You shouldn't leave Altair more than a month or he would have started to cry!" I hear him laugh, I look at the assassin giving Amjad the evilest glare I have ever seen.

The phrase suddenly hit me.

"I've been gone for a _month?_"

/

Well can anyone say yeah for ACTUAL game content in the story?

Ahhh Sophie is BACK! AND SO AM I!


	15. Chapter 14: Returning Part 2

We immediately took some horses from the stables, I had to make my 'hello' brief to the other assassins and Amjad before parting. It seemed liked I was rushed into battle; maybe that was just how it worked in the Brotherhood. Maybe I was even starting to get used to it…

"I hope you haven't slacked off your skills since you've been gone for a _month_." Altair as he stared at me, showing a slight smirk. Making his horse trot faster, I indicated mine to do the same.

"Trust me Altair. It would be as If I was just gone for a _'day'_." I said with a small grin on my face. He than looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't joking. In my time line, I've only been gone for a day." Putting it bluntly, Altair soon snapped his direction back to me looking shocked. He was speechless to be honest, his face scrunched up in different places and he seemed to put a lot of effort to think through what I had just said. I sort of gave a snort of laughter.

"And what it is so funny?"  
"Your pulling funny faces." I giggled, pointing at his face.

"Hm, well I do not understand the Eden much as you do and also it's time travelling abilities." He pouted. (Altair pout's….? who knew.)

I hummed in my giggles and began to explain: "The piece of Eden sends me without a warning to me. I can't exactly control it…" I began, I bit my lip, should I tell him about Ta'Deah? Will he think of me of a mental patient more than he thinks' I'm just plain crazy? I frown thinking on the subject, "But time travel is not suppose to be easy, if I make one false move in this timeline, I will probably change the future."

"What do you mean?" He pondered, interested into the subject,

"For example: if I kill a person, whom I knew he/she is the ancestor of that somebody in the future, but in this timeline, knowing the ancestor, killed or changed their future…"

"… That person in the future would not have existed or to be born due to the change…?" Altair finished.

"Exactly!" I said happily "Also, I think the Eden can choose the dates in history, hopefully not by random…" I said, Altair listening to every word I was saying, "So even I was gone, it would still not effect me because you are in your own timeline, reoccurring your own time. Get it?"

Altair thought on this, he shakes his head "I… think so." He says honestly. I smile, "Hey you have it easy, I gotta live with this thing now…" I said as I pointed at the red pouch with my index finger.

"**Do ****NOT**** call me a thing**." Ta'Deah spoke suddenly, making me jump** "I'm right here… bouncing on your hip if I may remind you."**

I stuck my tongue at the Eden, Altair stares at me of why I just did that. Of course, he can't hear Ta'Deah. I was hoping someone would so I wouldn't sound so crazy. How was I going to tell him; _"oh hey Altair, the Piece Of Eden can take form of a half naked man and speaks to me in my head and gives me wicked powers, oh did I forget he also met my dead grandpa?"_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

OH How much I wished my situation wasn't so crazy right now…

Rubbing my forehead with my fingers, I could feel a headache coming or pulsing through, Altair, again, starring at me. This time he looks at me with concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Of what?" I questioned.

"Doing this… killing…" he began sounding quiet, avoiding his gaze from me, looking straight ahead to the roads where we were heading to our destination "assassinating… the danger…are you sure?"

I smiled weakly "I have never been so sure in my life," I trot ahead, whipping the reins to make him go faster. I turn my head back and shouted "If I wasn't sure! Then I wouldn't have come back!" I laughed, I saw Altair gaining speed, chasing after me. He galloped beside me; "If you insist!" he shouts back, his back arched forward taking speed. "Follow me!"

"Are we racing now?" I shout, I can hear him laugh out loud. "How can this be a race if I'm leading the way?"

Soon we were galloping, feeling the wind whisk through my hair, making the strands from my fridge whips back, we galloped through paths towards the scenery of mountains, trees and few dessert parts, we galloped through the a small village, I see Altair stopping suddenly, making me pull the reins and the horse whine as his hooves skid across the path in a sudden halt.

"Guards." I hear Altair say. I look around me; I began to notice some guards around homes and paths, up some hills and guarding a large building.

"Lets find a well, let's have the horses rest and drink." I nod, I fixed my hair, straitening it from the force of the wind and pulling my hood over my head, covering my eyes. I jumped off my horse, clicking my tongue to let the horse know to follow me. Altair motioned the same way, we both walked together to find the nearest well. Next was hay, other horses a drinking bench for the horses to drink. Altair ties both of the reins of the horses on the nearest fence.

"Wait here. I'm going to scale the tower for a better look around the area."

I grab Altair's hand; _"It's too dangerous!"_

"I will be fine. Just stay here." He says as he squeezes my hand in reassurance. He then forces my hand to let go as he walks off, I watch in hesitation as he sneaks off in different directions, avoiding the guards swiftly, until my eyes couldn't keep up with him anymore, as if he disappeared into thin air. I sigh as I go to the well, grabbing onto the rope on the side, pulling up a bucket filled with water and a spade. Slowly taking the spade in my hand and slowly drinking the chilled water, passing down my lips. I sighed, as it was refreshing from the smoldering heat. I watched the horses as they gulped the water down and their ears twitch. I stroked both of them on their manes and whispered "Good boys, good boys."

Sitting down near the well, placing the spade back into the bucket. I began to relax as I pulled my hood down more, my back against the well, sliding down and sitting cross legged. My hands fidgeted, waiting for him was not my strongest point when it came to patience. When I look back to the building and saw the row of guards, it still made me worry. I knew Altair was strong, he could probably handle it. So why did I still worry about him? Why did I care about him so much? Nathans words really got to me; it now left me with these wondering thoughts. Did part of me really did come back for him? And not just for my own self and for my grandfathers' sake? Hell, I didn't even know where to look first for these journals…

Pulling out from my pouch was grandfathers letter, I stared at the old paper in a trance and to the photo of his smiling younger self, next to a man. How many years since it has been? Was I even in the correct timeline to meet him? He could be a child or an old man all I could know. I run my fingers of the paper, feeling the inked words, reading it over and over, this time didn't make me cry, maybe I had spilled too many tears already for it, I gave out a loud sigh and let my head fall back onto the bricks of the well.

On another note, Altair was sure taking his sweet time…

"Sophie."

I yelped and made myself swing my head back as I hit the stone well, at the back of my head, I 'owed' and rubbed the sore spot, and Altair crouched beside me and whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, after you scared the crap outta' me." I hissed as I continued to rub my head.

He than pulled me up with his hand and indicated me to get on my horse; "Find a good view?" I queered as he nodded.

"I was able to scan the area, the guards are at the exit from the village, they are guarding it, and master did warn me they would increase their security…"

"Because of your little mishaps?" I put it lightly, smiling at him deviously.

"I would not call them 'mishaps', but if you wish to say that In a polite term than I suppose so." He said, smirking.

We both jumped onto the horses and ride off towards the exit, but then I notice men running towards us. "STOP! INFIDALE!"

"Altair what did you do?" I shouted at him hysterically. My head whipping back top the running guards and to the assassin dead panned face.

"Nothing!" The men came closer to us "FOLLOW ME SOPHIE." Altair shouts, then snaps his rains at the horse gallops madly, I followed the same pursuit and my horse galloped behind Altair, few of the soldiers tried to chase us down or we knocked them over along the way, we were travelling up north, passing the mountain pass and the sandy routes, for what I could glance anyways.

We continued to gallop, passing the exit, I continued to follow Altair, looking behind, I notice the guards, still running but much further behind us. Until I could not see them anymore.

"Did they really think they could catch up to us?" I laughed. I pulled up the rains to make the horse suddenly stop as I noticed Altair had stopped too. I patted my horse and muttered 'good boy.'

"We should be at Damascus very soon, it is just up ahead," we slowered our pace with the horses with a slow trot.

I patted my horse, whispering 'good boy', rubbing his neck. "What should I be expecting at Damascus? More guards or…?"

Altair points the direction we turned, I followed him so and he faced me: "We will be expecting more guards than usual. Damascus is known for it's thieves and thugs, so keep your pouches close to you." He warned me. I nod my head, I gasped as I saw the view before us.

A trail ride away from the city, I stared at the golden like landscape, it wasn't big like Jerusalem, but it still was a beautiful city.

"Altair, you had targets before, what were they like?"

Altair stared at me, must be thinking I was odd again. "They were obviously evil men. What is there to tell?"

"Just curios."

"Each men did a un-humane deed, but…"

"But?"

"Each man I slayed… they confessed their sins… almost in a heroic sentimental of act of good will…"

I thought on this: "I guess those who commit the bad in act of good, and some good are to commit of the bad."

Altair blinked at me; "Are you agreeing with me… or…." Sounding confused. I laughed and shook it off, "Okay, okay. We'll save this talk later."

/

(Later that day)

We were able to enter the city safely and began to infiltrate the assassin bureau.

Altair strides inside, I began to look inside, it seemed similar to the one in Jerusalem.

"Altair my friend! Welcome, welcome! Whose life do you come to collect today?" A male voice boomed, before not to long; he spots me and grins. "And you must be Sophie, the assassin girl? My, my, I have heard so much about you and I hear you have done well with your previous mission may I add." He says smiling; I blush back, feeling nostalgic by his ethuastic tone of voice. All I could respond was a weak laugh.

"His name is Abu'l Nuquod. What can you tell me about him?" He says sharply. I shrug and notice the Bureau leader took this in.

"Oh, the merchant-king of Damascus! Richest man in the city. Quite exciting, quite dangerous! I envy you, Altair. Well, not where you were beaten and stripped of your rank, but I envy everything else! Oh, except for the terrible things the other Assassins say about you! But yes, aside from the failure and the hatred, yes, aside from those things I envy you very much!"

I couldn't tell this guy was either being serious or just being a real patronizing douche bag…

"I do not care what the others think or say. I'm here to do a job. So I ask again: what can you tell me of the merchant king?" Altair asked again, more sternly.

"Only that he must be a very bad man if Al Mualim has sent you to see him." Rafig replied, taking this casually.

With that I pondered, Al Mualim has sent Altair to these targets and each had their own say and reason. But judging by Rafig's reaction, was this man really a villain?

"He keeps to his own kind, wrapped in the finery of the city's Noble District. A busy man, always up to something. I'm sure if you spent some time amongst his type, you'll learn all you need to know about him."

"And where would you have me begin my search?" Altair queried, I began to perk and listen carefully.

"If I were you, I'd start with the Omayyad Mosque and Souk Sarouja, both of which are west of here. Further to the northwest is Salahuddin's Citadel. It's a popular meeting spot and has proved a reliable source of loose tongues in the past. Yes, these three places should serve your needs."

"My thanks for your guidance, Rafiq. I'll return when I've gathered the necessary information." He says as Rafig passed Altair the white feather.

"And good luck to you Sophie," Rafig jestered. "it will be hot day today, you are probably ot used to the sun. Here take these." Rafig passed me a handkerchief and container of water. I smiled and thanked him, while following Altair.

"So, where to?" I asked curiously. Altair pulled out his map and pointed which district to go, I nodded and skipped ahead.

/

Walking together in the marketplace; we searched and activated our eagle visions to see whom was our next target for the information we seeked.

"Sophie." Altair whispered as he tapped my shoulder, I noticed the golden/ red glow around our target. We blended into the crowd and began to listen in.

"It was good of you to come," A man said as he started to talk to aman in dirty yellow robes.

"It is an honor to serve. What do you aquire?"

"A letter I have given you, must be deliver to Sala'Hadime; seek the one call Hishal, he will be able to help. And to tell no one else of this!"

"No one will know of my mission."

I snicker slightly; watching the yellow robed man, revealing a letter.

"Then our business is concluded."

The two men separate and we began scouting the yellow robed man. 'Sophie, distract him as I grab the letter.' Altair whispered. I took notice of our surroundings, were are very crowded and guards were around. I squickened my pace and purposely bumped into him.

The yellow robed man glared at me and snapped "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU WENCH!"

It was time to bring out my Oscar Actress side; "Forgive me sir, I did not mean any harm…" I said in a sweet tone of voice, I noticed Altair sneaking his hand where the letter was, watching him quickly, tucking it into his red sash. "So I will take my leave."

"YOU THINK A LITTLE APOLOGY IS GOING TO-" the tallow robed man began to seeth, I watched his eyes darted cross, he must be the paranoid type, he was obviously frightened of loosing the letter.

"Excuse me; my wife has apologized. So do not continue this and let _us_ be on our way." Altair came all of a sudden and placed his hand around me waste, his other hand took my own. He stared darkly at the man before him. The yellow robed man backed away and huffed. "Understand? Now apologize to **her**." Altair said thick with venom as his eyes became smaller and darker.

"Ah… right, my mistake… it was an accident, my apologies to you and your pretty wife…" he weakly laughed and turned heel.

I let go of Altair's hand and gave a small clap. "Bravo Altair, you will make a one hell of an actor!" I laughed.

"Who said I was acting?" he perked. I blushed, blinking, and caughed to avoid that comment.

Altair let go of my waist and stared at different paths. "Sophie, let us split up for now and cover more tracks."

"Wha- f-for real?"

"Yes, meet me here in half an hour, if you don't come, I will find you."

"Okay." I said as I smiled. "Safety and Peace Altair."

"Safety and Peace, Sophie…"

After that, Altair dashed off, I watched him go as I did the same. Leaving the marketplace, I looked at my map and head to place where Rafig had told us to find information.

/

I began searching different areas, feeling like I had no luck. I used my eagle vision 2.0 daily to find reasonable target/informer.

Walking along, I catch a glimpse of a woman walking slowly out of a grand palace, noticing her head down. Her body covered by a large brown cloak **"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN DECIEVE ME AND GET PAID?"** A woman's voice screeched, an elder woman came behind her and shoved her forward harshly, the woman was about to fall to the ground, but she was able to stand.

The woman looked up in shock, seeing her face, her eyes were glassed over with fresh tears looking back in fear. "Please Madam… I meant no harm or to deceive you…" her voice trembled as she clutched her cloak around her neck. The crowd stopped, some whispered, looking on to the scene. I stopped myself and watched.

The elder woman spared her no words as she spat in the young girls face and kicked dirt at her. "Thanks to you, I'm one girl short. Now get out of here before I call the guards to kill you, while I have sense of mercy…" she says icely, she wore a scarlet robe with a gold headpiece, her white hair hung up in a bun.

The young woman turn heel and ran off, my blood boiled in anger, I wanted to hit that old woman but it had to wait. I concentrated on the crying woman who ran away, I followed in pursuit, if she left the palace, then she might know something. Speeding my paste, I caught glimpse of the woman darting into the alley way, following behind her, I watch her as she slides down her back against the wall, onto her knees and sobs.

Sympathizing her, I approached her slowly.

"Are you okay miss?"

She looks at me, still sobbing, she was very pretty, had lots of eye makeup, but smudged by her tears. She shakes her head; I began kneeling down to her head level.

"I saw what happened…" I gestured the subject, even though I felt guilty.

She stared at me and gave a weak laugh "It's all my fault really…" she hitched, her tears continued to fall, I reached into my waist band and pulled out the handkerchief Rafik gave me and offered to the woman. "Here. Wipe your tears," she stares at me confused, then takes the handkerchief and smiles warmly, whispering 'thank you' then wiping her tears away.

"_**I'm so stupid…"**_ I hear her speak again.

"What happened?"

She sniffs loudly and licks her lips, "I thank you stranger for coming to my aid and showing me your sincere, but you would not want to hear my sorrows…" she spoke politely by forcing a smile on her face.

"I'm Pregnant…" she says in a low whisper, she opens her brown cloak revealing a slight swollen belly, she wore revealing clothes, a pink boob tube with decorative gold patterns as well as a pink see-through Aladdin pants.. "I'm… a dancer…." She says, her eyes shift.

"Go on." I pressed on.

She looked at me and composed herself. " I have been working for this group in Jeruselum called 'The Dancing Flowers', the Madme, Sabine, we work as dancers for parties for nobles and the army." She then stopped and licked her lips. "At times… if there are lords that take kindly to us-"

"She would use you girls like prostitutes?" I said, beginning to understand. This Madame Sabine, sounding like a complete hypocrite calling her a whore. I have been told a lot by in different part of Jerusalem, Damascus or anywhere else had a high rate of prostitution by various locations. Meera, so she told me not to be surprise by the sight of it or possibly the ages of girls were in these brothels….

This girl looked at least 2 or 3 years younger than me…

"So is this child-?" I began; the woman shook her head, interrupting me. "Please do not judge me… he is a young lord, over time, I began to get to know him, he is so kind, I was so happy…."

"Does he know about the child?"

"Yes… he does… he wishes for us to wed…"

I smiled and give her a nudge, "He sounds like a good man. You're a lucky woman. So why the tears?"

"This last dance… Abu'l Nuquod, I believe his name was, is holding a party and the lord was going to pay us a lot of money, the type of money that can support my child, in case if anything happens…"

'She'll make a good mum…" I thought to myself. But more importantly, luck may have been on my side, if I could get into the party, then I will be able to sneak Altair in and get the job done!

She cries more; "He tells me I have nothing to worry about… but…"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"Let me see Madame Sadine; I will be your replacement."

"WHAT?"

"Once the job is done, I'll give you the money…"

"What…?"

"C'mon. Lets go and see Madame Sadine and see if I am good enough." I laughed as a patted the shocked girl on her back. As soon as I began to walk ahead, she caught up to me, blocking my way.

"What is your real intention stranger? No one helps this willingly to anyone!"

I sighed, this was pretty much a good way to get in the palace and assassinate the man once and for all.

"For start; it's not 'stranger', it's **Sophie** and second, you obviously never met someone who will, it's not a bad thing to help another human being right?" I grinned; as I patted her on the head and passed her.

"So, Madame Sadine's resisdance is this one, right?" I asked pointing at the direction she and I were. I outstretched me hand to her as she turns to face me. "C'mon; everything is going to be alright… just… have a little faith." I said smiling sweetly. The girl took my hand, her other hand on her pregnant belly. Small tears escaped her eyes again. _"Your too kind…" _She looked as if she had more words to say, but judging by the tears sing in her eyes, she wouldn't be able to make a sentence without bursting out to cry.

Soon we began walking out of the alleyway, pulling up my hood further to hide my eyes, I could feel the girl squeezing my hand.

"Ky'ra…"

"Excuse me?"

"My name… it's Ky'ra…"

I look back to her, for once seeing her smile. We come across the a giant door, I watch Ky'ra stiffen at the door, her hand squeezing mine tighter, I squeeze back in reassurance. I raised my hand, and turned it into a fist. I banged on the door, loud, I made sure she heard me.

The door swung open, seeing a close – up of Madame Sadine, she was old, had few moles on her face, he eyes blazing in anger, she looked as if she wanted to scream, but seeing her swallow back, she composed herself and barked "Who are you?"

I looked at Ky'ra; the old woman looked at her in fury, I stepped in between.

"Looks like you have a replacement."

"Excuse me?"

I pulled down my hood, stared at her in full eye contact, revealing my face.

"I am going to be your new dancer and by this young lady's description, you also pay well I presume."

Madame Sadine didn't even seem to take notice of my words; she touched my face and took me by the chin, turning my head, her other hand went theough my hair, feeling it and pulling on the purple strands in my hair.

"Your beautiful…" she complimented me. "Your skin looks as if the sun dares not touch you…" suddenly a wicked smile curled on her face "You will be veeeerrry popular." Her eyes went dark and small, as if she was possessed by a demon. She suddenly pulls me by the wrist and drags me inside her residence. I ended up dragging Ky'ra in aswell, the old man clicked her fingers and other females appeared.

"This girl needs measuring and prepare the fabric, no, WHITE fabric!" I hear her voice boom with excitement. The girls rushed around hectically, grabbing items around them.

The old woman quickly let go of me and brought us to the next room, litted and decorated in expensive taste. Ky'ra hid herself next to me, looking petrified beyond belief. I watch picking up layers of small robe, rummaging small pieces of fabric. Soon, the girls enter the room, carrying number of sewing equipments and fabrics in all different colours, shades and detail of pattern within the fabric.

"Strip." She commanded. Looking at me sternly.

I blinked several times.

"Girl, this is no time to be embarrassed. We must get your outfit ready."

I stared in disbelief, "Outfit?"

Madame Sadine burst out laughing, "You didn't obviously think you were going to dance in those rags you have on, did you?" she hushed her laughter as my facial expression became dead panned.

"Well?" she gestured, starring at me now darkly.

I looked at Ky'ra, she looks at me, mouthing, 'do as she says.' Her face stared at me in a pleading, frightening way.

In moments, I stripped all my clothes off, (except my underwear), and stood dead straight. I knew if I angered her, she probably woldn't hire me and get me into the party. Madame Sadine, placed her items down and stared me with a strange, almost happy smile on her face.

"Oh my…" she cupped her own face her smile began to grow bigger "Oh my, my, my, my… _you are divine_…!" she said as if she stared at me in a creepy and adoringly way. I began to notice the girls reaction to Madame's Sadines smile, as if they knew what they had to fear behind that smile of her's.

Soon she crept towards me placing her hands on my waist; I flinched by her touch, the feel of her cold hands. She pun me around and all could hear were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the old woman. Soon I was spun back to face her. "You have a lovely body." She said with a approving voice.

She picked up the small robes, concentrating on my, I kept up my guard, watching her movements, noticing the small robes, they must have been assort of measuring equipment, she began by waist, buttocks, thighs legs, ankles, arms, chest, my height and etc. Until she took the rope back and stared at me. "Get dressed and be back here in an hour. Your outfit and your job will ready for you." I stared blankly, she clicked her fingers and the girls rushed towards their boss, showing her fabrics. I put back on my clothes and took Ky'ra's hand and let ourselves leave. "Oh and girl," she called to me "If you run late, you won't get paid. Just thought that would be a _good_ reminder." She said in a fake sweetly voice, she shooed me off and we darted out the Madame's house.

"Well, that was weird." I commented.

"An hour of your last freedom; how generous of her." I hear Ky'ra say sarcastically. "All the girls you have seen, they are all prisoners, she controlled us with fear."

"Shit…" I replied.

Ky'ra let go of my hand, "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked. Ky'ra nodded her head "Yes, my lord's servant has a house nearby, I will inform them what has happened."

"Good." I nodded "Stay safe." I watch her leave, I suddenly skipped along the road and darted into the nearest alleyway.

"OOOOOooooh Altair is going to be sooooo proud of me~~~!" I jeered as I thought the plan out again in my head. I began to skip back to the Bureau. I thought over how Altair will shower me with praise….

/

or not…

"YOU. DID. **WHAT!**" Altair screamed.

/

(waiting for fans to kill me)

okay. A LOT has happened. Oh lordy where to begin…

Uni and work load

Going to America and finding animation employment

Omg… i-I met Phillip Shibaz… THE, voice actor of ALTAIR bitches! Omg! He even spoke in his Altair voice to me and even said _**"Welcome to the Creed Stephanie… You Novice."**_ Is it wrong to orgasm by the sound of that?

Okay, I hope you understand all that and in not much detail but there you go.

:d happy reading and review please!


	16. Chapter 15: May I have this Dance?

I could only just sit there and take the verbal abuse Altair would sooner or later give me a glare or giving a snort in frustration to take a breath to shout at me more. I stared blank faced at me; no matter if I tried to speak he wouldn't even TRY and listen. All he kept shouting at me, saying I was whoring myself and I could NEVER repeat all the nasty things he was saying to me. And it was more than the usual and so much than I was used too. I felt like crying, but I wasn't going to let him see it… and I replaced it with **anger.**

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR TEN FUCKING SECONDS AND LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed at him; I was NOT taking this abuse from him. It shocked him and Rafiq, the poor man had to listen to this crap.

"At least I actually know how to get in the palace, how about you, _huh?_"

"I have discovered a hatch on the roof that I can jump into." Altair countered, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Go through all the trouble to jump through a roof; get pass through many of guards and zig zag pass everyone till you actually find a spot to actually assassinate the bastard. OR." I paused, Altair looking at me, he fumes. "I can get you into the palace, as a dancer, mingle you into the crowds in the palace garden where the party is. It's so simple and easy."

I step closer to him, I jab my finger to his chest, hard and repeatedly. "Now you shut up and listen to me." I snarled "Stop treating me like crap and treat me as your damn equal."

Altair stares at me now, gulping, I kept watching his adam apple rise and fall hard. "I **AM** your partner, your novice, I will accept your help and you will accept mine." My voice becomes softer, "I will always heed your lessons to train me and always to listen to you, but all I ask from you is to listen to me for a change and respect me."

I took my dagger from my blade satchel and held it up. "Look. I am not gonna let that psycho bitch keep me and use me. I've got a plan in mind-it… it may lead me…. killing her but-"

He takes my hand and squeezes it with his right hand and gently caresses it with his left hand. I swiped it away angrily; he was not getting off this easily. Hell no. I watched him as he shuts his eyes and squeezes them tight, shaking his head. Altair was about to speak, but suddenly an awkward cough from Rafiq.

"Um, I very much hate to interrupt…" Rafiq say awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands. "Um, I need to know your information before giving you both permission… to assassinate…"

Altair pushed pass me, I could shake my head in disgust and listened to him.

`'I've done as asked and learned all I need to know about my prey."

"Then you must share your knowledge with me." Rafiq said as he walked back in forth, waiting and listening.

"Abu'l Nuquod is corrupt to the core and despised by his own citizens as a result. It appears he's been stealing money meant for the people of Damascus spending it on himself. Even as we speak he flaunts his greed preparing for a lavish party…"

I stepped infront of Altair, interrupting him and spoke out.

"I will be in the inside as a dancing girl; I will be able to distract most of the guests, I noticed the party will be huge so it is more likely that the guards and servants will hands tied with the guests. _Since I am an employee in the party_, I could easily sneak Altair into the crowd without anyone noticing."

I couldn't care less from the glare from Altair and continue to smirk. I know this was a right and well-thought plan to get him in, does he really want more attention to himself than he already is? For Christ sake even Al Mualim said so himself before we left Masayf!

"Most impressive, my friends. The others said you'd make a mess of things, but not I, no. I was sure you'd come through and come through you have. The Bureau's yours to do with as you please until you're ready to begin." He say's either positively or patronizing, I couldn't tell…

Rafiq pulls out a feather and gives it to Altair, I watch him for a moment and then face the Bureau leader.

"Thank you Rafiq," I said politely, giving a small bow and begun to leave. I was well aware of what I was doing. I just hope Altair had given me more of a leap of faith in me.

"Sophie wait!" I continued walking ahead, until I climbed out of the Bureau, Altair catched up to me and grabbed my hand. "I said, 'wait' _**Novice!**_"

I rolled my eyes, "I _don't_ have time to argue with you today Altair, I am going to go to Madame Sadine's place, I will see you at the party. Meet me near the hatch door opening you mentioned and I will be there to mingle you into the crowd, _okay?_" and with tbat I snatched my hand away and jumped down to the street's, without looking back.

/

I arrived back at Madame Sadine's place; as I walked closer, I see her: waiting for me. My nerves rattled as I see her standing there dead straight and posed. How long was she waiting for me?

'MY, my. Your early. That's encouraging too see someone dying to work." She says wickedly and quite sarcastically.

I stare at her; I hid my blade satchels with my hands and walk with her inside.

Inside was lightly litted, the smell of incense was really strong and sweet, I could almost see clouds of the scent above the ceiling, I pinched my nose several times walking with her. _Wherever _the heck we were going…

I followed her as we turned the corner, I stopped suddenly I see why they needed the incense for…

A dead female body wrapped in a dark coloured cloth, two young girls were carrying her. The young girls eyes were stained with tears, as I see their mascara and various of other makeup running down their faces, their eyes red and puffy from masses of crying. Madame Sadine turned to me and chuckles "That's what happens when she doesn't do _everything_ the customer asks her for."

She walks ahead and sniffs away; I gave the young girls a pitied look and walked into the room.

Inside were the same girls I saw earlier whom I was introduced and forced to make me an outfit. Madame Sadine snapped her fingers, it pierced the room like a bullet and the girls rushed off in fear as they grabbed multiply of items they could carry: Make up, jewellery, scarves, silks and all kinds of items.

"All right my Dear," Madame looked at me, she clicked her tongue and purred. She stretched her hand out and touched my cheek, caressing it with small strokes on her bony fingers. "Let's make you _**beautiful**_, shall we?"

**/**

After I got changed I stare at myself in the mirror for a while. I wore a full white outfit, I wore a white top/bra that showed off or tried to make my boobs bigger, the bra was very decorative with bangs and coins, I also wore an open skirt, while the white skirt had sequins and coins to hang around my hips. I pretty much wore nothing, unless the white shoes counted….

I was showing off a lot of flesh, this almost felt embarrassing enough to do. But I swallowed my embarrassment and knew what I had to do.

Two girls entered the room, carrying bangles and placed them on me, along with beautiful rings, anklets and toe rings. Next they did my makeup and made sure I looked perfect.

"Is she…..okay?' A girl bravely spoke up as she was finishing my make up.

I smiled "Yeah, her and the baby are doing just fine." That wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't too sure of where Ky'ra was doing and if she ever found her lord or…. But at least it seemed to put the girls minds at ease. Once everything was finished.

I stared at myself again in the mirror. My compliments to the girls and knew how to do makeup. My face appeared very clear; they used several of charcoal and crushed liquids to create my look. I wasn't wearing so much; it even felt weird to wear makeup again after a month or more without wearing it. My eyes were my most striking feature (Madame Sadine probably ordered them too, because I have blue eyes…) the old styled technique of using eyeliner and eye shadow really brought out my eyes and my compliments to them.

After a small tap on my shoulder, making me snap out of a trance, the girl smiles and open a small brown pot and holds a small brush. She then dip brush into the pot and brushed it unexpectedly on my lips. I blinked, realising it was and old fashioned style lipgloss. The girl smiles at me "You look very beautiful."

I blushed. I stutter and give thanks to her as her smile fades and she begun to look sad. "What is it?"

"You… you shouldn't be here…." She weakly whispered, her voice shaking. "She is an evil woman, she will use you like a doll and cast you away once she is satisfied with the money… and-"

I put my hand on her shoulder, I look up her, her voice stopped, and she flinched to my touch. Reassuring her; "I need your help. There was another reason why I have joined you all today."

The two girls starred at me and whispered lowly, they began to look busy, touching up mu hair or checking jewellery for m to try on, just in case the Madame returns.

"What is it?" the first dancer said as she looked at me,

"I need to get in… a certain white robed man into the party undetected, I will be with you of course and…" I pulled out my blades; they both gasped "I need your help hiding these, so I can use them when the time is right."

The two dancers stared at me questioning, the second dancer shook her head and replied, "That's all very strange stranger, but what do we get out of this?" She says icily as I suspect she wants money. But I bet they would want something else more than that…

"_**I will kill Madame Sadine." **_ I said darkly, actually that voice didn't sound like my own and maybe that is why it was so hard for to believe what I had just said.

The two dancers stared at me in disbelief, almost their mouths curled into a smile, but they hide it in the mean time. They look at me and my blades, and knew how serious I was.

"Alright. We will help you."

**/**

I stare at the arch entrance towards the courtyard where the party was. I could here drunken jeers and Arabic music blaring through the palace. I gulped: I see Madame Sadine looking at me; she placed the orchid in my hand, swiping away any dust that may lay upon me.

"Don't disappoint me new girl," I hear the old woman said as she takes a comb from her pocket and gently combs my hair in place. "You have nice body… but it is useless if you… _don't know how to use it properly_…" she says coldly. "If you don't know what to dance next, watch the other girls."

I nod my head in reply and watch her smirk as she claps her hands and shouts _"Iiiiit's Showtime!"_

I take a deep breath, the girls whom have lined with me, stayed close, their eyes on me and ready for my command. 17 Girls in total, plus myself, I grab a handful to follow me. Passing through the curtains and into the courtyard. The bright lights stun my eyes at first, but I have kept my pose and walk straight ahead, pose myself with the orchid in hand.

The view was to expect, perverted, drunken men with either their wives who they don't care about or possibly their own mistresses. A grand party, with a fountain in the middle, filled with wine, and a handful of servants serving the finest meals suited for a king. The place was packed with more than one hundred guests; the courtyard was large enough and even for us to dance. The men at the party were already at the point of being drunk. Their eyes, glassed over by the drink they were serving, they looked upon me and the girls, not a human, but as meat to observe, a possible fuck. I controlled myself to not kick every man in this courtyard in the balls for looking at me like that. Already, I noticed a few of them talking to Madame Sadine, whom had a very sick smile on her face.

I signalled the girls to follow me, as the music played, I watched them how they danced and try to mimic the same or slightly alter it to the music of how I feel it should be danced too.

I wasn't sure if I was dancing the way I should be, but the Madame kept looking at me and smiling, hopefully I was doing it right. I moved around on my toes and swayed a lot to my hips, wiggling my bum (as much shame I felt doing that…) and performing danc moves, probably this era has not seen. Such as; the salsa or using my scarves as pieces to dance with and use for my dance moves.

"**Sophie, I sense Altair is nearby, you need to get to him now."** I hear Ta'Deah. Interrupting my dance, I nod and pretend to giggle and grab my allied girls and to signal to dance with me and head over to some… 'Customers'. Madame Sadine watches us; she takes no notice and walks away to look after the other girls.

I signaled the girls to meet near the open hatched door, with that they waited and so did I. Just then; a white hooded fellow hoped over the courtyard wall and noticed him climbing open and coming down below right in front of us.

I gave a small grin, "What took you so long?"

He rolls his eyes and looks at me, "What in Allah's name are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It comes with the job," I smirked as I gave a spin; I curled my finger to follow us with the two girls. "Come along, lets see if you can blend yourself in the crowd."

With that, I stayed near Altair, pretending to dance for his amusement, while I shooed the other girls to not stay so close or we would suspect suspicion.

Soon moments the music began to die down, at out the courtyard balcony came out the host himself. He was a fat and gaudy looking man, dressed in fine robes and he reeked with money.

"Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for joining me this evening. Please,

eat, drink, enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer! Take your time, I will

wait." Abu'l says politely and happily

People from the crowd fill their cups with wine from a fountain and drink happily, I noticed as some guards appear beside Abu'l… something didn't feel right…. As such everyone began to cheer and laugh. Abu'l as his generous host only smiled and paced back and forth.

"I trust everything is to your... satisfaction? Good, good. It pleases me to see you all so happy." Him sounding kind hearted, I kept wondering what is plan was? Was this all actually a mistake? Even for Al Mualim whom sent us?

"For these are dark days, my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can. War threatens to consume us all. Salahuddin bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are always there to support him without question. It is your generosity that allows this campaign to continue. So I propose a toast then! To you my dear friends. You, that have brought us to where we are today."

Soon as he kept talking, I could feel a pulse from the Eden, warning me about something… no this wasn't a mistake…

"May you be given everything you deserve…." Abu'l soon became darker, thick with malice, as if my bad feeling was coming true. For that I started noticing something, while Altair's eyes were fixated on his target. Guards seem to spread out and through the balcony stationing themselves.

As more cheers began and more drinking from the fountain, the people became drunk on the lavish environment. It still seemed to be fueling something to Abu'l. When I looked at him… it was hate… and anger…

"_Such kindness!_ I didn't think it in you! You, who have been so quick to judge me! And so cruel. Oh, do not feign ignorance! Do you take me for a fool? That I have not heard the words whispered behind my back? Well, I have, and I fear I can never forget. But this is not why I called you here tonight, no. I wish to speak more of this war, and your part in it. You give up your coin, quick as can be, knowing all too well it buys the deaths of thousands. You don't even know why we fight. "The Sanctity of the Holy Land" you'll say. Or the evil England nation of our enemies. But these are lies you tell yourselves!" Abu'l said as he was getting more malicious in the second, soon more guards appear and positioned onto the balcony. Hisguests began to mutter to themselves in confusion and others just gasp.

Abu'l soon laughs and began to spat more in hate "No. All this suffering is borne of fear and hate! It bothers you that they are different, just as it bothers you that I am different! Compassion, mercy, tolerance. These words mean nothing to any of you! Mean nothing to those infidel invaders, who ravage our land in search of gold and glory! And so, I say enough! I've pledged myself to another cause. One that will bring about a new world in which all people might live, side by side, in peace. '

I tugged Altair's arm and whispered loudly. "We are surrounded by archers!" I hear Altair gasp and hear him muttered, "He wouldn't…"

"_**A pity none of you will live to see it…" **_And with Abu'l words, I whispered back into Altair's ear and said, _"He would."_

Just then, loud horrible gagging noises emerge, as one man in the crowd hunches over, coughing violently. He eventually collapses and dies. Several more people in the crowd also collapse. The rest run in terror, noticing the deaths of the few people, while the guards take out their bow and arrows and began to take aim.

"Kill anyone who tries to escape!" Abu'l yells, I push Altair forward, making him still hidden in the panicked crowd, while I look like I was trying to escape. Arrows flew aimlessly towards the courtyard, I made my under balcony's pillars, until…

"There you are, you little whore! You better not have a scratch on you or I'll-" She clicked her tongue, and in a cup in her hand, she shoved some strange colored powder in my face, unfortuneately, making me inhale it and spome went in my mouth. I screamed at frustration as Madame Sadine's eyes blared and her hair in a mess, I pulled my blade from my hip, hidden by the scarf, I shouted _**"Shut up, you nasty loose, crazy, old bitch!" **_And with that I plunged the blade into her neck. Her shock made her let me go, as I pulled the blade out, I watched slowly as her eyes rolled the back of her head and died instantly. My head spun, as everyone began to panic more as the arrows struck more people, no matter or how hard they were trying to hide, trying to push one and another or trampling one and another. I see the girls and shout at them, "What are you waiting for! Take the archway and flee!" and with that I see them scurry for their lives.

I began to climb the pillar on the right, taking the right balcony, with that I spot the first archer and stabbed him in the back, making him fall forward to his death. With the guards spotting me and taking aim, I hid myself, seeing Altair climbing up near the structure arch court of where Abu'l Nuqoud's was standing, grinning at his view.

With my sudden adrenaline, could be from the powder, I threw my throwing knives at the four guards on the left balcony, aimed miraculously in their neck. Next while the guard's surrounded me, I was somehow quick enough to strike each one in the neck or in their stomach in a chain of killing.

With that out of the way I dashed forward, catching Altair, moving effortlessly behind his target and striking him in the neck, assassinating him easily.

"Be at peace now. Their words can no longer do harm." Altair said gently, as he lowered the dying man gently, his hand cupped behind Abu'l's head.

"Why have you done this?" Abu'l said as his eyes weakly slickered, starring deeply at his assassin.

"You stole money from those you claim to lead. Sent it away for some unknown purpose. I want to know where it's gone and why."

"Look at me!" Abu'l protested, as I stood closer, he seemed to have suffered with severe acne and scars all across his face. I could not help but feel of some sort of pity for him. That maybe he was judged solely on how he looked…."My very nature is an affront to the people I ruled. And these noble robes did little more than to muffle their shouts of hate.

"So this is about vengeance then?"

"No, not vengeance, but my conscience. How could I finance a way in service to the same god that calls me an abomination?"

"If you do not serve Salahuddin's cause then whose?"

"In time you'll come to know them. I think perhaps you already do."

"Then why hide? And why these dark deeds?"

"Is it so different than your own work? You take the lives of men and women, strong in the conviction that their deaths will improve the lots of those left behind. A minor evil, for a greater good? We are the same."

In a strange sense, I think Abu'l had point, but I dared not to say that out loud…

"No, we are nothing alike." Altair said slightly in shock, strongly gazed at the dying man.

"Ah, but I see it in your eyes. You doubt. You cannot stop us. We will have our new world." He then towards me and muttered "And your kind will be the one to… help us…." And with that his last breath drew and we watched him slowly close his eyes. My mind raced with his words. Some… I fear I might have figured the answer. That and maybe my suspicions were a little too high. But why can't I shake off the feeling that Abu'l was talking about…. **Al Mualim…?**

I walked ahead, looking back at the scene of the crime and collecting my clothes. I sigh as I give a small pray to the girls that were used and probably had it terribly with Madame Sadine, to give them a small pray and hoped they find peace of wherever thy might go in the afterlife.

"Sophie." I hear Altair called out to me. "We should go, other guards may suspect something…"

I ignore him as I was carrying my clothes, I walk passed him with a 'hmm' and looked around the place to find an easier escape.

"Sophie?"

I see an opening to one of the roofs to escape, over one of the halls of the palace. I began walking towards it-

"**Sophie!"**

I snapped out of my gaze, Altair stared at me, then looked around to the balconies and gulped. "Did… you _kill_ all these men And you-?"

With the energy still pumping in veins, I replied "_Fuck yeah_, who else could have done it?" soon afterwards I laughed. Something inside me just… sparked. I wasn't sure where it came from, was it from killing Madame Sadine? But then I realized… killing them… even Sadine, I felt no nausea or anything. It was just pure primal instinct. But I did feel of somewhat pain, that also fear of this sudden urge to kill…

"-have an arrow in your arm…." Altair finished starring at uncertainly.

I silently blinked, taking notice of the arrow, as blood dripped down, the pain I was feeling was- "Oh well," I laughed "Would you look at that." And with that my mind seemed to register the arrow and the sheer pain along with it. I then sheathed as I kneeled to ground clutching my arm.

Altair rushed to my side, looking at the wound.

"It does not look to too deep, nor it looks like it has hit the bone." Altair said reassuring "You should feel lucky."

"_**Arrrrrgh**__,_ says the guy who doesn't have an arrow in his arm!" I screamed. I watch as Altair pulled out some herbs, medicine of some kind, cloths and bandages. "Malik insisted I took some with me just in case."

"Haha, good man." I said weakly, as I felt the assassin's handgrip onto the arrow, I groan in pain.

"I'm going to count to three, and I will pull the arrow out of your arm."

I whimpered, this was going to hurt. A lot. "Do not worry, it will be like the time I pulled out the knife from your stomach, quick and painless."

"_But I was unconscious when that happened!"_ I cried out.

Altair shook his head and I closed my eyes shut tight and clenched my teeth. Expecting the worse. I felt the grip on the arrow firmer and tighter from Altair's hand.

"One."

And with that, a sharp pain coursed through my entire arm, making my eyes water, I starred at the now, small bloody wound, more blood gushed out.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO 'ON THE COUNT OF THREE', ASSHOLE!"**_ I screamed at Altair. He then, placed the cloth firmly on my arm, stopping the bleeding; he then grabbed the medicine bottle and splashed the wound, I hissed as I felt a burning sensation on the open wound. The bloddy cloth was then discarded and a new one was replaced and Altair quickly bandaged my arm.

Altair finished bandaging me up, his eyes fixated on the wound, I stared at him, my heart and mind couldn't take it. The first thing I said to him was: "Can we please cut the bullshit."

Altair stares at me, "W-What?"

"Altair… " I stare at him,, I began squeezing his hand and said softly. "What do you really think about me?"

Just then… it seemed as if the entire world went silent. The real words I wanted to ask Altair for a while. Not just, ' you like me or hate me' phase. But, what was his own actual thoughts. I could never really read him very well or what he was thinking. He seemed to me that he bottles a lot of his emotions inside and I think it can be very unhealthy for the poor guy.

"Because I am not going to sit around with your little phase of continues bullcrap at me. One minute we get along like drinking buddies, the next you verbally abuse me. Tell me the goddamn truth already! Because I thought you were already were honest me, but I know that was just a big. **Fat. Lie**!"

The assassin stares me, his eyes widen, his body slightly slumped and I watched him coming close to me. I flinched slightly as he was coming closer, our hands still clasped. Altair leans his head onto mine; I could feel his hot breath tickling my nose.

"I… am not good with words nor my emotions'…"

"_No shit."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"But the day you arrived…" I hear Altair confess, "Everything I was taught by the Brotherhood of how to suppress my emotions was all gone…"

I began listening, the wind passed by us gently, carrying the stench of blood along of the way, and I could feel Altair squeezing my hand tighter.

"What is it about you_… I just don't understand._ You bring out… something from me…" I hear him whisper lowly. He let go of my hand. His shifted his body close to me, minding my right arm, of where the wound was, sitting cross legged and placing hands on my waist, his forehead left mine. "It got worse after _I kissed_ you, I even tried to forget about you… but even after a whole month… you decided to come back… this is like **torture** to me…"

One of his hands left my bare skin on my waist and placed it on my back, pushing me forward slightly, to make our embrace into a hug.

I hugged him back, I felt like we were the only two people in the world and no one would hurts us… it was almost tranquil. Peaceful and calm.

"…_Altair…"_ I replied after the moment of silence.

"When… I watched you dance…" I hear him say, dare I say shyly! Feeling his head into my neck "I kept thinking how beautiful you looked and…" I hear him stutter. My face began to feel warm; the word 'beautiful' doesn't reach my ears often, unless it's from Grandma…

"And…"

"_And?_" I pressed on, my heart beating fast, I felt strange hearing this. But now came the bigger question: _What were my feelings for Altair?_ Did… was I starting to fall for the assassin? Was I just going to abandon the feelings I already have for Nathan? I keep asking myself this. But I fear I have already known the answer all along. I-I was falling for him… I could feel it in the deep part of my heart that I was already fallen for the assassin. Given he had been very cruel to me various of times…

"How much… _I want you_… and actually care for you for thinking so much of you." As he looked at me with such sincere and seriously all I could think of how handsome he looked and how he looked at me… and, well….

_**Oh wow…**_

_**ohwowohwow ….! **_

My mind just went blank after that. I never expected him to be so _… forward_… when he was asked.

I could feel his hands rising, his lips touching my neck, feeling the lip scar trail lower down to my collarbone, his hands rise and cupped my face. Both of our eyes meet, I could feel myself melting, I gulped as Altair face becomes close to mine.

He nearly kissed me… until I placed my index finger on his lips.

His eyes widens at me in shock and hurt, me rejecting him of his emotional (of some what) confession.

"It's not like I don't want to kiss you… it's just…" I sighed, then a shift my eyes everywhere in our surroundings.

"But. It is not exactly romantic to _makeout_ with a bunch of corpses and the sweet stench of blood floating in the air…" I noted as I pointed my index finger at the fat corpse of the recent target.

Altair smiled and caresses my face, he only smiles softly and replies "Very well," he trailed, "_Then…?_"

I frowned at Altair again, he did not look happy when I did. "Look, Altair. I **DO** like you. _I really do_. It's just…" I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"What? You think I would care if your from a different timeline, goodness Sophie, I'm sure we could-"

As sweet as to hear from Altair, I shook my head, interrupting him. "Hm, not just about that it's also…" I began as I noticed, as Altair wasn't intending to let me go, but I pulled his hands away from my face and began to stand.

"I-I don't know you…" I tried to put it gently. Altair face scrunched up, not sure what to make of what I just said.

He laughed, "Of course you know me!" he protest as he stared upwards at me, I shook my head. _**Oh boy….**_

"I only know you as 'Altair the Assassin', not 'Altair' for you and as a person." I said as I began to walk slightly away from him "I don't know what your likes, your dislikes. What you like to do for fun? Your parents?" I trailed as the list progressed.

"It's the same for you too. You think you know me, but you don't. All we talk about is Assassin missions, training me and my Piece of Eden." I said in my defense. "**I'm sorry**. But where and how I was I raised and was always taught to get to know the person whom I want to start a relationship with. "

Altair went silent; I could tell it was something that he didn't want to hear this.

"But… if we go on a couple of _dates_… get to know each other a bit more and maybe start…" I stared at him, he slowly began to stand. In silence. Maybe… he didn't want me in that kind of way. My heart began to sunk. Maybe he just wanted me to be a… 'fuck buddy'

As saddening and hurt it was making me think. I stared at him desperately.

"Altair…. Please. Oh please say something!" I pleaded, starring at him. He slowly approached me; I could feel my heart bump hard in my chest. I watch him, I squeeze my eyes shut, if he was going to shout, scream at me or anything, just… get it over and done with!

"Sophie, you're right." I hear Altair say as I feel him place a kiss on my forehead.

My eyes snap open, my brows crease and I stare at him blankly.

"Say that again?"

"I said that you are right."

I blinked; this… this was Altair in front of me, right? I wasn't hallucinating was I?

"It's true that I do not know you well to… begin something…" I hear Altair say as he takes my hand and gently caresses it with his thumb "But I am eager to get to know you as the woman whom I have begun to admire in both and as well as a warrior…"

I smiled as I took his hand and began to caress it with my thumb with the same affection he was showing me…

"So," I started, starring at the Assassin with a grin on my face. "Going on a date with Mr. Altair, that should be interesting."

Altair smiles back, I stare at him, hoping with some sort of a smart remark. But then I just realized…

"You have no idea what a **'date'** is, do you?"

Altair shrugged, "I have my moments when I can admit that I do not have a certain knowledge of things." He smirked. I laughed as I hugged him. I could feel Altair taking advantage of the hug and his hands again slide down to the bare skin of my waist.

I ended the hug and told him I was going somewhere to change quickly. "And no peeking!" I replied as I dashed off to the nearest hiding spot.

"**So… you and the assassin have finally begun to develop something. Interesting." **I hear Ta'Deah speak as I placed the pouch down and quickly removed my clothing.

I blushed. "Yeah… maybe me and Nathan weren't really going to work out, I could never imagine him without him as a friend in my life. I dunno, there is something about Altair that… makes my heart skip, y'know." I sighed happily.

"**I wasn't saying that in reassuring for you or a congrats for you." **Ta'Deah said firmly.

"Excuse me?" I said sounding hurt, putting on the remaining uniform on and my blades, as I folded the white outfit. I pick up the pouch and pulled out the Eden. As the projection of white ribbons formed into the man infront of me.

"**Little One, you have no idea the pain you are going to put yourself through., you talk about 'dating' and getting to know him. And how sweet that sounds, have you ever considered he could be someone's ancestor? Maybe even someone you know as Altair's Grandson? Ever think of that?" **

"I –I…"

"**No. I suppose you didn't. Time travel or interfering with the people from the past is no laughing matter. There are consequences' Sophie. Some worse then others. Take my advice," **Ta'Deah said as he loomed over me. "**Cut. Him. Off."**

"W-what?"

"**You heard me. " **Ta'Deah said as he folded his arms.** "You and him will end up hurting yourselves in the end and I would rather save you from the heartache." **

I took a deep breath and stared back at him. "I _appreciate_ you want to look out for me. And yes, even if Altair is going to end up with someone in this timeline and that person isn't me." I took another deep breath to compose myself "But, I can't help but to try, I want to get to know him and I want him to get to know me.

And I don't want o live my life with a regret for not loving him or even being with him, even that means it will only be a short time…"

Ta'Deah sniffed and shook his head. **"You really do remind of Gerald far too much… always giving himself to much grief for his own good." **And with that, he dispersed and went back into the Eden.

I gulped as I felt my heart sunk, I sniffed loudly and rubbed my eye slightly, to force the tears not to come. "Stupid Ta'Deah…" I sniffed loudly and gulped down my emoitions.

"**I heard that!"**

I stuffed the Eden into the pouch and ran back to meet Altair. He stares at me and smiles, 'Good, your ready. Come let us return to the bureau." I nodded as I watch him place the feather over Abu'l wound. Soon after we fled the scene, making our way back we had a few guards chasing us, but nothing to worry over. Easily evaded and easily we were able to slip inside the Bureau.

**/**

We entered through the entance, Rafiq turns to see's us, putting away books on his shelves. First priority was checking on my wound, I slowly took off my uniform, showing him the damage, Rafuq only hummed and began to stitch up the wound, as if he had seen this too many times and rebandaging me.

"Word has reached me of your success, Altair." Rafiq says as he raises his head up and showers Altair with praise.

"Abu'l Nuquod's reign of terror is at an end." Suddenly said, as I was testing to move my arm. I sat close by listening,

"I'm glad to hear it."

"He killed them-the men and women at his party. It was poison—a coward's tool. Blamed them for the war. Said he wished to end it." Altair said disgust. I shook my head, wondering if the dancing girls were all right.

"Taking it on others won't solve anything…" I hissed as I slumped down.

Rafiq pondered on this and replied "Strange. But then again the merchant king was known to be a bit...different. Perhaps this was simply a symptom of his madness."

"Perhaps."

"You sound unconvinced. Speak with Al Mualim then; he may offer a better

explanation."

"Yes, we'll see what he has to say..."

"Same here…" I muttered to myself.

"Oh and Rafiq," Altair asks as he pulls out a letter, "Can I ask you to deliver this letter to Malik from one of your carrier pigeons?"

"Certainly Altair. Ah I see, you two have finally saw past your ignorant cause of Malik's brothers death and have become friends once more, yes?"

Altair stared Rafiq and turned heel, I cringed as I shuddered now Altair was going to be in a bad mood. Rafiq caughed in his hand awkwardly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rafiq. Take care of yourself." I said warmly as I skip off. "Peace be with you!"

Outside, along the streets, meangaling with the crowd and with some fellow monks, who agreed to help us, take us near the exit.

Just then, we were surrounded b folk in hoods and long dark gowns, Altair takes out his sword, shielding me. I tapped his arm away, as I noticed one the people's faces.

"Ky'ra?" I said in shock as her hood fell down smiling at me, the rest of the hooded folk ll revealed they were the girls at the party. All safe from harm. I counted, seemed only 4 or 5 have made it. I cursed myself, wising there were more before me and saved everyone.

"It is good to see you safe, friend." Ky'ra stepped forward and took me hand, her face was clear from the makeup looking a lot more fresher and happier.

"We owe you are lives stranger," One of the dancer girls appear, then another. I recognized them both, even without their makeup, they were the ones beside me and the ones I told about the plan.

"Because of you stranger, many of the girls escaped and old cur is dead, we are now free!" The second girl said, clenching her fist in victory.

"More of them were able to escape?" I gasped as the ones presented to me, knowing happily they were not the only ones.

Ky'ra came closer and nodded, "Yes most have them have already left. But free now thanks to you…"

I smiled, the confused Altair stared on. Not sure what was going on. I rummaged through my pockets and handed a large pouch top Ky'ra. She gasps and stares at it. "Remember our deal, I'll go in and pose to be a dancer girl and I would give you the money for you and for the baby."

Ky'ra looked at me as her eyes began to glass with tears. "Many thanks!", she then stroked her belly and I smiled. "If I ever give birth to a girl…" Ky'ra began as she looked at me "I will give her the name, to not only whom have saved, not just my life, these dancers and this little one…" she says calmly, stroking her pregnant belly "_Sophie."_

"Eh? Ah, wha- naaaaw!" I waved off, feeling embarrassed. "You don't have to do that!"

Ky'ra then giggled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I do. It's a beautiful name. I will cherish this day for as long as I live…: Just then someone called out to her, a young man in noble clothing, took her hand, looking worried over her. I gave a small chuckle, noticing this was the lord she was talking about before.

"Sophie, we should go." Altair called for me, as he spots some monks nearby.

I nod and waved goodbye, "Ky'ra, how long you due?" I asked sheepishly, jogging on the spot.

She waves and says, "I am four months away. Farwell my friend! I hope you will return to Damacus somday! " She smiles. I beam as I trotted by Altairs said, gave a small wave and left the city behind us… for maybe for us to return with another misson…

**/**

**(Emerges from rock)**

**I hve no excuse. Apart from me graduating for university.**

**And having a lot of hangovers.**

**That is all.**

**Well, its good to be back.**

**Now review!**


End file.
